AFFAIR
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Janji suci yang awalnya hanya kesepakatan biasa itu berubah menjadi cinta. Mereka saling mencintai seperti orang gila, mengklaim satu sama lain sebagai miliknya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu di antara mereka memiliki cinta yang lain bahkan jauh sebelum ikatan suci di antara mereka terjadi? [Marriage Life Fic]
1. Ambition

**AFFAIR**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae****  
**

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**I turn away, I push you away but you come to me again...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rumah mewah dengan halaman luas serta berhiaskan puluhan bingkai foto pernikahan itu terlihat lengang, sepi dan terlalu tenang seperti tidak berpenghuni. Si pemilik rumah mungkin masih bergelung mesra dengan selimutnya, bahkan di saat matahari sudah tinggi dan kicauan burung tidak lagi terdengar. Lelah adalah alasan kenapa pemilik rumah masih bergelung mesra dengan selimutnya bahkan ketika hari sudah mulai siang. Tentu saja, akhir pekan seperti ini memang selalu di manfaatkan orang-orang sibuk seperti pemilik rumah mewah ini untuk bersantai dan beristirahat.

"Lee Donghae, mau sampai kapan tidur?"

Suara seorang laki-laki mengusik tidur laki-laki lainnya yang sedang bergelung manja di bawah lilitan selimut tebal yang hangat, laki-laki yang di panggil Lee Donghae itu menggeliat lalu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal. Harus Donghae akui, ia memang selalu menyukai apapun yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki yang sekarang sedang menarik-narik rambutnya itu, namun ketika akhir pekan tiba, Donghae hanya ingin berduaan dengan tempat tidurnya dan tidak mau di ganggu oleh siapapun termasuk oleh laki-laki manis yang berstatus sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Lee Hyukjae, pasangan hidup Lee Donghae adalah laki-laki manis dan _sexy_, tapi bukan tipe laki-laki cantik yang gemulai. Dia bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan laki-laki, dia juga bisa memasak dan bersih-bersih, semua bisa dia lakukan, kecuali membunuh serangga. Bagaimana mau membunuh serangga? Bahkan sebelum serangga itu mendekat, Hyukjae sudah kalang kabut duluan. _Well_, itu adalah satu-satunya kelemahan Hyukjae yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Donghae agar terlihat lebih jantan. Sebagai yang berada di posisi _Top_, Donghae selalu ingin menunjukan sisi jantannya, sisi protektifnya, tapi sayangnya Hyukjae terlalu sulit untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jangan mentang-mentang akhir pekan, kau jadi pemalas seperti ini."

"Biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit lagi."

Hyukjae menyerah, suara serak dan wajah memelas Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa di tolak. Akhirnya Hyukjae kembali menyelimuti Donghae dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur, membuat makan siang.

"Hanya sepuluh menit, ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Hm."

Siang ini Hyukjae hanya membuat sup ayam dan _kimbap_ untuk menu makan siang mereka, karena sama-sama bekerja jadi Hyukjae juga punya alasan lelah dan ingin beristirahat ketika akhir pekan tiba. Kalau boleh jujur, Hyukjae ingin sekali menyewa seorang pelayan untuk mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, termasuk memasak. Tapi sayangnya Donghae tidak pernah mengijinkannya, alasannya cukup konyol dan membuat Hyukjae ingin tertawa keras-keras di depan wajah Donghae. bagaimana tidak? Donghae bilang, ia tidak mau ada orang lain menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini karena Donghae takut ada orang lain yang memperhatikan wajah atau tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae memang begitu, dia selalu mengklaim Hyukjae sebagai miliknya seorang. Setidaknya Donghae ingin benar-benar merasakan memiliki Hyukjae seutuhnya di rumah karena ketika di perusahaan, Hyukjae adalah milik semua orang dan Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

_Well_, apakah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta dan sangat bahagia? Saat ini mereka memang begitu, bahagia dan saling jatuh cinta. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Pernikahan mereka, ikatan suci mereka, janji sehidup semati mereka awalnya terjadi karena situasi yang cukup rumit. Sejak kecil mereka berteman baik, tumbuh dan bermain bersama sampai akhirnya mereka dewasa dan orangtua masing-masing mulai mendesak mereka untuk segera menemukan seorang gadis untuk dinikahinya kelak. Di antara semua perbedaan sifat Donghae dan Hyukjae, ada satu persamaan mereka, yaitu ambisi. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sama-sama berambisi untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan musik terbesar agar bisa menaungi artis-artis top atau musisi muda berbakat. Rasa cinta keduanya terhadap musik mengalahkan segalanya, termasuk mengesampingkan urusan cinta dan pernikahan.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Sekuat apapun ambisi mereka, orangtua mereka tidak mau mengerti dan terus mendesak keduanya agar cepat-cepat membawa seorang gadis ke rumah untuk kemudian mereka nikahi nantinya. Dari situlah semua berawal, Donghae dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk membuat kesepakatan berbahaya demi mewujudkan ambisi mereka berdua. Mereka pergi ke Belgia dan melakukan pernikahan terlarang, kemudian mereka mendatangi orangtua masing-masing dan mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa mereka tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis manapun karena mereka sudah menikahi satu sama lain. Kekacauan terjadi, mulai dari ibunya Donghae yang berteriak-teriak memaki Donghae sampai ibunya Hyukjae yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Namun kekacauan itu tidak berlangsung lama, orangtua mereka akhirnya merestui hubungan terlarang mereka, dengan syarat mereka harus keluar dari rumah. Intinya, mereka di buang oleh kluarga masing-masing.

Meski hati mereka sedikit terluka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap pergi dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen sederhana untuk mereka tempati sementara waktu sampai perusahaan yang mereka rintis benar-benar maju dan terlihat hasilnya. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima tahun untuk membuat perusahaan mereka diakui publik dan mendapat respon bagus dari semua artis yang bernaung di bawah label mereka. Tidak di sangka, lima tahun hidup bersama sebagai pasangan hidup membuat rasa cinta di antara mereka pelan-pelan mulai tumbuh. Rasa yang awalnya hanya sebatas rasa peduli terhadap satu sama lain karena ikatan persahabatan kini mulai berubah. Hubungan mereka yang awalnya hanya sebuah kesepakatan pun, kini berubah menjadi sebuah hubungan dengan ikatan yang benar-benar tulus.

Tulus?

Benarkah?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu di antara mereka memiliki cinta yang lain bahkan jauh sebelum ikatan suci di antara mereka terjadi.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**HALLO SEMUA~~~~~ DATANG LAGI DENGAN CERITA CHAPTER YANG BARU HAHAHAH **

**Biasa, teaser aja dulu nunggu respon kalian, kl bagus saya akan dengan semangat melanjutkan cerita ini, tp kl ngga saya mau hiatus aja dan fokus kerja, fokus nyari duit buat oppa LOL**

**Okay segitu aja, di tunggu respon dan reviewnya ^^ keluarin unek2nya di kolem review~ ^^**

**Buat yg minta pin BB, PM aja yah ^^**

**See ya~~ LOVE YOU VERY MUCH GUYS ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. You Win My Heart

**AFFAIR**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae****  
**

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**I turn away, I push you away but you come to me again...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Besok aku harus ke kantor, ada banyak hal yang harus aku urus."

Pemberitahuan Donghae menjadi pembuka pembicaraan mereka siang itu, Hyukjae mendengarkan Donghae tapi mata dan tangannya sibuk menata meja makan. Obrolan mereka memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari urusan kantor, obrolan romantis hanya terjadi ketika mereka berdua ada di ranjang. Bahkan di akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini, mereka juga tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja karena pasti salah satu di antara mereka akan mendapat panggilan telepon dan mau tidak mau mereka harus menyelesaikan urusan kantor terlebih dahulu. Jarang sekali mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu romantis berdua.

"Di hari Minggu? Urusan apa?"

"Perpindahan kontrak sebuah grup dari agensi lama ke agensi kita."

"Bukankah itu urusan Henry? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau yang turun tangan sendiri."

"Aku pergi mengurus masalah ini dengannya, dia bilang masalahnya cukup rumit karena agensi yang menaungi mereka sekarang tidak mau melepas mereka begitu saja. Jadi, mereka meminta bantuan kita agar masalah kontrak mereka dengan agensi lama cepat selesai."

"Oh."

Hyukjae manggut-manggut, ia mengunyah roti tawarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Donghae. Menyebalkan, ketika baru bangun pun Donghae tetap terlihat menawan, rambut cokelat gelapnya, mata hazelnya dan bibir tipisnya yang bergerak-gerak itu membuat Hyukjae gemas dan ingin menggigitnya.

"Lihat apa?"

"Bibirmu."

Donghae terkekeh, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh belahan jiwanya itu.

"Kemarilah."

Tanpa bertanya lagi untuk apa, Hyukjae langsung melompat dan duduk di pangkuan Donghae, ia melumat bibir tipis Donghae yang sejak tadi ia pandangi. Setiap kali ada waktu berdua, mereka selalu begini, memanfaatkan waktu sempit mereka di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka yang menggila.

"Aku belum selesai makan."

Donghae mengusap bibir plum Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya begitu tautan mereka terlepas, meski hasratnya untuk menyentuh Hyukjae sudah tinggi tapi ia juga perlu makan untuk mengisi tenaga. Selama enam hari bekerja Donghae selalu melewatkan jam makannya, jadi ia hanya bisa makan dengan teratur ketika akhir pekan tiba.

"Ponselmu bergetar."

Hyukjae menyingkir dari tubuh Donghae, ia duduk di samping Donghae memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang berbicara cukup serius di telepon. Kalau wajahnya seserius itu, sudah pasti dia sedang membicarakan masalah perusahaan. Menyebalkan sekali, di akhir pekan seperti ini masih saja ada yang menganggu waktu pribadi mereka dengan urusan kantor.

"Siapa?"

"Siwon, dia ingin tanda tangan kontrak dengan perusahaan kita secepatnya."

Oh, Choi Siwon aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini. Siwon yang tak lain sahabat mereka berdua itu sedang membicarakan soal kontrak kerja yang ditawarkan Donghae padanya tempo hari, kebetulan kontrak Siwon dengan agensi lamanya sudah berakhir dan Donghae mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik Siwon masuk ke dalam agensinya. Prosesnya cukup cepat, mungkin karena mereka sudah lama bersahabat jadi membicarakan perihal kontrak dan hitung-hitungan secara santai.

"Sabtu bertemu Siwon, Minggu bertemu grup bermasalah. Kapan waktu untukku? Kapan waktu liburmu? Dan lagi pula urusan kontrak adalah urusanku! Kenapa dia terus-terusan menghubungimu?"

"Maaf, sayang. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyerahkan masalah ini padaku? Kau bilang hanya ingin membuat perjanjian kontraknya saja tapi tidak mau terlibat secara langsung dengannya. Sudahlah, aku mandi dulu."

"Makan siangmu?"

"Aku harus bertemu Henry dan membicarakan semua ini."

Suara derit kursi membawa pandangan Donghae pada wajah kesal Hyukjae. Donghae mendesah pelan, Hyukjae pasti kesal karena di akhir pekan seperti ini ia tetap memaksakan diri datang ke kantor. Debuman suara pintu menyadarkan Donghae bahwa saat ini Hyukjae sedang benar-benar marah padanya. Mau tidak mau, Donghae menunda acara mandinya dan menghampiri Hyukjae ke kamar. Hanya perlu sedikit rayuan dan kecupan, Donghae yakin Hyukjae akan luluh dan melepaskannya pergi ke kantor.

"Kau marah?"

"Iya!"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Penismu!"

_Okay_, Hyukjae memang selalu sevulgar itu ketika mereka hanya berduaan dan tentu saja itu membuat Hyukjae semakin tampak _sexy_ di mata Donghae, sayangnya Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pertemuan hari ini sangat penting dan tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti malam."

Hyukjae tersenyum, ia berbalik menatap Donghae lalu memeluknya posesif.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Henry, aku tidak suka."

"Aku tahu."

Donghae memagut bibir Hyukjae sekilas sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, sulit sekali beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Inginnya terus seperti ini bersama Hyukjae tapi apa boleh buat? Pekerjaan harus diutamakan dulu untuk saat ini.

"Donghae."

Tanpa disadari oleh Donghae, Hyukjae mengkutinya masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mengusap punggung Donghae dengan seduktif. Dan lihatlah bagaimana cara Hyukjae memanggilnya, dia benar-benar tahu Donghae paling tidak bisa mendengar suara desahan Hyukjae, apalagi di buat mendayu seperti itu.

"Kalau aku melakukannya sekarang, maka pekerjaan ini akan tertunda dan kau tahu berapa kerugian yang akan kita terima?"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya membantumu menggosok punggungmu."

Donghae menolehan kepalanya lalu terkekeh ketika melihat raut wajah masam Hyukjae, dia selalu seperti itu ketika Donghae menolaknya.

"Perjanjian kontrak kerja untuk Siwon sudah selesai?"

"Aku sudah memasukannya ke dalam tas kerjamu."

"Hm."

Selesai dengan adegan kamar mandi mereka, Hyukjae membantu Donghae memilihkan jas dan kemeja. Biasanya, Hyukjae tidak pernah melakukan hal ini karena di hari-hari biasa Hyukjae juga sibuk mengurus keperluannya sendiri, tapi khusus hari ini Hyukjae menyiapkan segala keperluan Donghae.

"Ingat, jangan memandang Henry dengan tatapan sendumu atau aku akan menusuk matamu itu! Ah, kau selalu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan yang lembut sehingga tidak heran banyak orang jatuh cinta padamu dengan mudahnya."

"Termasuk dirimu?"

"Kau—"

Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae sebelum laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Demi apapun! Donghae tidak pernah tahan melihat Hyukjae merajuk dan menunjukan rasa cemburunya, terdengar galak tapi sangat menggemaskan. Dan juga, ketika Hyukjae melakukan itu, Donghae merasa berarti dan sangat diinginkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Nanti malam, aku ingin kau bersiap saat aku pulang."

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi, Donghae mengecup bibir plum Hyukjae lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?"

"_Wink_."

"_Wink_? Kau mengedipkan kedua matamu. Bodoh!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Karena aku lebih mencintaimu lagi."

_Seandainya bisa terus seperti, alangkah bagusnya..._

.

.

* * *

Donghae melangkah dengan percaya diri, senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya itu mengundang tatapan kagum dari beberapa pengunjung restoran siang itu. Di akhir pekan ini, Donghae tidak mau mengadakan pertemuan di kantor karena terkesan sangat formal. Jadi, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengurus kontrak kerja dengan Siwon di restoran yang cukup santai ini.

"_Sajangnim_! Selamat siang!"

Senyum Donghae semakin cerah saat melihat Henry membungkuk dan menyapanya dengan riang seperti biasa, laki-laki bermata sipit itu selalu tersenyum dan tampak riang dimanapun dan kapanpun membuat suasana menjadi meriah dan menyenangkan.

"Kau membuatku repot lagi. Ini tugasmu dan kau malah melimpahkannya padaku, kau sudah bosan dengan jabatanmu sekarang? tidak kau, tidak Hyukjae, kalian berdua sama saja! Sama-sama suka membuatku repot."

"Wajahmu tidak pantas mengucapkan kata-kata kejam seperti itu."

Tangan Donghae terulur lalu mencubit gemas pipi Henry. Usianya sudah duapuluh delapan tahun tapi wajahnya masih seperti anak-anak dan dengan wajah Henry yang seperti itu, sering kali ada klien yang protes karena mengira Henry masih anak-anak.

"Tugas menjadi manager berat sekali, bukan?"

"Hm, melelahkan. Aku bahkan kurang tidur dan makan."

"Hai, maaf telat."

Donghae dan Henry berdiri menyambut kedatangan Siwon, laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu tersenyum menunjukan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Dasar pemalas! Kau telat karena semalaman kau mabuk, huh?"

"Mengertilah, idola juga manusia."

Donghae berdecih mendengar jawaban Siwon, pantas saja Hyukjae tidak mau terlibat secara langsung dengannya dan meminta Donghae mengurus semuanya. Lihat saja nanti, kalau sudah resmi menjadi artis di bawah naungan agensinya, Donghae tidak akan pernah membiarkan Siwon hidup sesukanya. Sebagai orang yang sangat sibuk seharusnya Siwon menjaga kondisi tubunya dan tidak mennyiakan waktunya dengan mabuk-mabukan karena itu akan membuat tubuhnya rusak dan akhirnya sakit.

"Bukankah yang mengurus kontrak seharusnya manager dan _Daepyonim_ saja? Kenapa malah kau yang turun tangan?"

"Kau itu artis yang banyak maunya, Hyukjae mana mau menghadapimu. Masih bagus aku mau melayanimu di akhir pekan seperti ini!"

"Dia itu pemalas sekali!"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara yang tidak penting, kertas kontrak ini akan ada di mulutmu!"

Siwon mencibir Donghae, sejak remaja bersahabat baru kali ini ia mendengar Donghae berucap segalak itu. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Donghae di kenal sebagai sosok yang sangat tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Tidak di sangka setelah menikah dengan Hyukjae, dia jadi banyak berubah dan cara bicaranya mulai terdengar seperti Hyukjae. Ternyata ungkapan 'kalau kau hidup terlalu lama dengan seseorang, tanpa sadar kebiasaanmu juga akan sama' memang benar adanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cintamu pada Hyukjae apa masih sama seperti dulu? Sudah lima tahun kalian menikah, bukan?"

Konsentrasi Donghae terusik, merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan retoris Siwon. Untuk apa menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ada jawabannya? Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik Donghae selalu jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa bosan atau berubah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir menikah dengan wanita akan lebih menyenangkan. Maksudku, kau bisa punya anak dan punya kehidupan normal tanpa di gunjing orang."

"Choi Siwon-ssi!"

Henry memeolototi Siwon yang mulai menyebalkan, tidak tahukah dia? Donghae sangat sensitif dan pertanyaannya tadi sungguh keterlaluan dan menyinggung.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu dan aku juga tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Aku yakin, tanpa aku jawab pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Selesai berkata demikian Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan menyuruh Henry menyelesaikan proses tanda tangan kontrak itu. Pertanyaan Siwon barusan membuat darahnya mendidih, ia tahu Siwon memang suka bicara sembarangan tapi pertanyaannya barusan sudah melewati batas dan sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu? Hancur sudah suasana hati Donghae hari ini. Sudah tidak bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Hyukjae, sekarang Siwon sialan itu malah menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif. Brengsek!

Kalau di tanya bosan atau tidak, mungkin benar Donghae pernah merasa bosan hanya hidup berdua saja dengan Hyukjae. Kadang ia juga ingin memiliki anak yang akan memanggilnya ayah dengan bangga, tapi dengan hadirnya Hyukjae dihidupnya saat ini Donghae sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Setiap hari Hyukjae punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat Donghae terus jatuh cinta padanya dan cinta mereka dari hari ke hari terasa seperti baru meski tanpa kehadiran seorang anak, karena mereka tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi bosan di antara mereka.

"Sialan!"

"Benar, dia memang sialan!"

Henry menghampiri Donghae yang sedang mengumpat dan mengutuk Siwon di pinggir Sungai Han, ia memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat ke tangan Donghae. Meski sebentar lagi musim semi datang, tapi cuaca hari ini masih sangat dingin.

"Kau yakin mau mengontraknya sebagai artis kita? Kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan."

"Dia sahabatku sejak remaja, aku tahu betul bagaimana dia. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Aku penasaran."

"Hm?"

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaan Choi Siwon tadi."

Donghae menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kencang. Sesungguhnya Donghae juga bingung mau menjawab apa, dalam hati ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Hyukjae dan tidak pernah bosan, tapi pada kenyataannya ia seperti goyah dan tidak tahu jawaban yang pasti.

"Aku bertanya karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukai anak-anak."

Henry kembali buka suara tapi Donghae tetap diam seribu bahasa, batinnya seperti sedang berperang dan pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang positif, tapi batin dan pikirannya seperti berbenturan.

"Jujur saja, aku juga kadang memikirkan alangkah menyenangkannya kalau di rumah ada suara rengekan seorang anak, tapi kemudian ketika aku memikirkannya lagi, hidup berdua saja dengan Hyukjae cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Kalau kami punya anak mungkin urusan perusahaan akan terbengkalai."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Mulailah memikirkan soal kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan jangan terus mengutamakan perusahaan."

Mungkin ambisinya mengejar kesuksesan membuat Donghae lupa dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri, bahkan mungkin Donghae juga telah mengabaikan kebahagiaan Hyukjae. Selama ini mereka saling mengucap kata cinta tapi tidak pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya dirasakan oleh perasaan masing-masing, mereka terus sibuk dengan urusan orang lain dan mengabaikan urusan sendiri.

_Apakah ini yang di sebut keraguan?_

.

.

* * *

Larut malam, Donghae baru kembali ke rumah. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun mengingkari janjinya pada Hyukjae, hanya saja ia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Henry hingga lupa waktu. Donghae melepaskan setelan jasnya dan berganti dengan kaos serta celana training santai, ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka. Hyukjae pasti menunggunya terlalu lama hingga ketiduran seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Jemari Donghae mengelus lembut wajah damai Hyukjae, pembicaraannya tadi siang dengan Siwon maupun Henry membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya Donghae meragukan cintanya pada Hyukjae, usaha mereka untuk bersama seperti sekarang ini tidaklah mudah. Jadi, tidak sepantasnya Donghae ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa malam sekali pulangnya?"

"Aku bicara dengan Henry sampai lupa waktu, maaf."

Hyukjae berdecak, "Henry lagi, Henry lagi! Sekarang, peluk aku dan jangan bahas-bahas soal Henry."

"Maaf."

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Malam ini ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Donghae, saking lelahnya ia sampai lupa tadi siang ia membuat janji dengan Donghae.

"Hyukjae, pernahkah kau memikirkan ada anak-anak di antara kita?"

Mata Hyukjae yang hampir terpejam kembali terbuka, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Donghae penuh tanya. Selama lima tahun hidup bersama, baru kali ini Donghae bertanya soal anak. Hyukjae tahu Donghae sangat menyukai anak-anak, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun membahas anak dengan Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu serius. Lagi pula, kalau ada anak-anak di antara kita akan sangat mengganggu pekerjaan kita."

Hyukjae terus menatap Donghae tanpa berkedip, ia masih merasa takjub dengan pertanyaan Donghae barusan.

"_Okay_, aku rasa sebaiknya kita tidur dan lupakan pertanyaanku barusan."

"Aku pernah memikirkannya, bahkan berencana membicarakannya denganmu. Tapi karena kau bilang anak-anak merepotkan, maka aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

Donghae merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan Hyukjae barusan. Reaksi Hyukjae sungguh di luar dugaan, tadinya Donghae menduga Hyukjae akan langsung mengomelinya atau memakinya atau apapun itu. Tapi kenapa reaksi yang ditunjukan Hyukjae justru sebaliknya? Apa Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak juga?

"Seminggu yang lalu aku pergi dengan Ryeowook ke panti asuhan, di sana aku melihat anak-anak dan tiba-tiba aku ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka untuk meramaikan suasana rumah karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukai anak-anak. Jadi aku pikir, mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai memikirkan untuk mengadopsi anak agar kau bahagia. Tapi karena kau bilang lupakan saja, aku hanya akan menuruti apa katamu. Selamat malam."

Sepanjang malam Donghae tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia memeluk Hyukjae dalam keadaan terjaga. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan tenang? Sementara ucapan Hyukjae sungguh mengganggu pikirannya! Ternyata meski sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan, Hyukjae tetap memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Bodohnya Donghae karena ia sempat meragukan ketulusan Hyukjae, ia bahkan memikirkan kata-kata Siwon terlalu dalam hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Saat pagi menjelang, Donghae tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia terus saja memandangi Hyukjae yang terlelap dipelukannya dengan damai. Perlahan rasa bersalah mulai menggerayangi Donghae, tidak seharusnya ia meragukan Hyukjae yang ternyata selalu memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Bukan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya, Hyukjae bahkan memikirkan kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun duluan?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan, ia tidak mau membuat Hyukjae cemas dengan mengatakan ia terjaga sepanjang malam karena memikirkan ucapannya.

"Kau mandi duluan, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"kemarin Henry menelepon, katanya urusan kontrak dengan Siwon belum selesai. Apa kau adu mulut lagi dengannya?"

"Itu—"

"Sudah kuduga. Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana."

Lagi-lagi Donghae mengangguk tanpa kata, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum gemas lalu mencubit kedua pipinya.

"_My husband so handsome_!"

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae lalu mengecupnya bertubi-tubi, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana meminta maaf pada Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan di bahas lagi."

Selesai mandi, Donghae langsung disuguhkan secangkir kopi hangat di meja makan. Suasana pagi ini terasa sangat hambar dan sedikit canggung, Donghae sungguh merasa tidak enak karena ucapannya semalam. Meski Hyukjae bersikap biasa saja, tetap saja Donghae tidak enak hati. Sudah sempat meragukan Hyukjae hanya karena ucapan tidak masuk akal Siwon, ia juga mengucapkan hal yang mungkin saja membuat Hyukjae sedih. Oh, di tambah lagi acara akhir pekan mereka berantakan karena kontrak-kontrak sialan! Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu Siwon di kantor dan membahas kontraknya lagi, aku tidak mau dia melanggar satupun perjanjian kontraknya. Oh, dan masalah debut grup baru, aku akan segera mengirimkan rinciannya padamu malam ini juga. Hm, grup yang bermasalah itu, pastikan kau menyelesaikannya dengan benar. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan membuat kontraknya."

"Seperti biasa, pada akhirnya kita tetap bekerja di hari Minggu."

Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Donghae, "Aku berangkat duluan, sayang."

"Hm."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Donghae sarapan sendiri lagi. Padahal Hyukjae sendiri tahu kalau Donghae paling tidak bisa makan sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka orang-orang sibuk, sudah dibuatkan sarapan oleh Hyukjae saja Donghae sangat bersyukur. Di tengah-tengah waktu sibuk mereka, Hyukjae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengurus Donghae dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Henry. Biasanya memang begini, jika Hyukjae tidak bisa menemaninya makan, maka Donghae akan meminta Henry datang ke rumahnya dan menemaninya makan lalu berangkat ke kantor bersama.

"Kau dimana?"

"_Di jalan menuju rumahmu. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar kejam, bahkan di hari Minggu yang cerah ini aku harus tetap bekerja."_

Donghae tersenyum, "Kau memang yang paling mengerti."

Tak lama setelah Donghae memutus sambungan teleponnya, Henry datang dengan senyum cerah seperti biasanya.

"Cepat sekali."

"Saat kau menelepon tadi, aku baru turun dari halte bus dan berjalan kemari."

"Oh."

"Ada dengan raut wajahmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Sebegitu sedihnya kah di tinggal _Daepyonim_?"

"Aku rasa, aku mulai benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Rasanya, aku mencintainya lebih dan lebih lagi dari hari ke hari. Dia selalu punya cara yang unik untuk membuatku terus jatuh cinta padanya."

Henry membuang nafas sambil mengoleskan selai ke rotinya, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Donghae bilang begitu.

"Minggu lalu kau juga berkata begitu. Ah, dan kemarin kau bilang begitu juga."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?"

_Dia... Dia..._

Donghae berhenti mengunyah, ia menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Tiap kali Henry membahas soal itu, Donghae selalu merasa bersalah dan di landa rasa bimbang. Ada sebuah janji yang terlanjur ia ucapkan pada seseorang, tapi sesuatu terjadi dan itu mengubah segalanya. Donghae tidak tahu harus mengutamakan yang mana dulu, janjinya atau perasaannya. Sesuatu yang awalnya hanya sebuah kesepakatan kini menjadi cinta dan janji yang awalnya tulus kini menjadi sebuah kebohongan besar. Donghae memang bodoh, ia memulai sesuatu tanpa tahu bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir. Ketika semua terungkap, Donghae mungkin akan menyakiti lebih dari satu orang.

"Jangan egois, akan ada banyak yang terluka jika kau mulai egois. Termasuk dirimu sendiri."

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Semalam Donghae tiba-tiba membicarakan masalah anak."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau juga mulai menginginkannya, bukan? Kalian akan hidup lebih bahagia lagi."

Hyukjae menyeruput kopinya sebelum menghembuskan nafas berat, bicara pada Kim Ryeowook sama sekali tidak membantunya. Laki-laki kurus dan pendek dihadapannya ini tipe laki-laki yang selalu berpikiran positif, dia selalu melihat sesuatu dengan pandangan yang positif dan itu buruk! Karena apa? Karena Hyukjae perlu solusi yang objektif, jika buruk yang buruk, jika baik ya baik. Segala sesuatu tidak bisa di pandang dari sudut yang positif, ada kalanya kita harus melihat sesuatu dari pandangan negatif juga.

"Itu dia masalahnya! Ketika aku mulai menginginkannya, dia malah bilang itu merepotkan! Dia bilang anak-anak hanya akan merepotkan dan menghambat pekerjaan kami."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Menurutku, pernikahan kalian berbeda dengan pernikahan normal lainnya. Apa pantas laki-laki yang menikahi laki-laki lainnya meributkan soal anak? Tujuan laki-laki dan perempuan menikah jelas karena mereka menginginkan keturunan, tapi pernikahan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki? Bukankah itu hanya cinta dan nafsu saja? Kalian bahkan menikah atas dasar kesepakatan dan barulah cinta itu timbul, masalah anak sungguh tidak pantas kalian ributkan."

Benar sekali, ucapan Ryeowook seratus persen benar dan itu sangat menamparnya. Hyukjae tidak seharusnya meributkan masalah anak dengan Donghae, jika mereka memang menginginkan seorang anak, maka tinggal mengadopsi satu dan masalah selesai. Mereka bukan pasangan yang normal, kenapa mereka harus meributkan masalah yang normalnya diributkan oleh pasangan normal? Sungguh aneh. Tidak heran jika Ryeowook sering mengolok-oloknya aneh.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Oh, aku masih bertemu dengannya sesekali."

"Sesekali? Dia bergabung dengan perusahaan kita, kau akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bersikap senormal mungkin."

"Jangan menyeretku jika terjadi sesuatu!"

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Hyukjae sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di ruang kerjanya yang cukup luas itu. Memang tidak seharusnya Ryeowook tahu terlalu banyak soal masalah Hyukjae dan Siwon, tapi sialnya Hyukjae selalu menyeretnya dan memaksanya untuk mendengarkan curahan hati yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan jadilah Ryeowook menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, kenapa tidak datang ke café?"

Mata Hyukjae memandang bingung ke arah Siwon yang datang tak lama setelah Ryeowook menutup pintu. Café? Café yang mana?

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa. Lupakan saja, sekarang kita bahas mengenai kontrak kerjaku. Aku ingin cepat selesai agar aku bisa mengambil drama dan film lagi"

"Bukankah semuanya sudah di bahas oleh Donghae? Oh, aku lupa, kalian berakhir dengan adu mulut lagi. Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan membuat Donghae tersinggung!"

"Hyukjae."

Siwon menarik lengan Hyukjae dan memaksa Hyukjae untuk menatapnya, tujuannya datang kemari bukan semata-mata untuk membahas kontrak kerja saja, ia ingin membahas sesuatu yang lebih penting dari kontrak kerjanya. Perasaannya, saat ini Siwon ingin membahas soal perasaannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan dengan Donghae? Tidakkah kau berpikir ini tidak wajar?"

Bola mata Hyukjae berputar malas, Siwon selalu saja membahas hal yang tidak penting ini. Mungkin ini sudah yang kesejuta kalinya Siwon bertanya seperti itu. Seharusnya Siwon tahu, berapa kalipun dia bertanya, jawaban Hyukjae akan tetap sama.

"Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku dan itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Semua sudah berakhir!"

"Kita bahkan belum memulainya!"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, nada suara mereka semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Mungkin suara mereka sudah terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan. Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap Siwon lekat.

"Justru karena kita tidak pernah memulainya, itu semua sudah berakhir duluan!"

"Datang padaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia di Belanda, kau tidak perlu merasa tertekan karena pandangan orang lain, kau tidak perlu di hujat orang, kau juga tidak akan digunjingkan orang. Hm? Datanglah padaku."

Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, lama-kelamaan sikap Siwon yang seperti ini membuat Hyukjae merasa terganggu. Hyukjae tidak mengerti, kenapa Siwon sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah padanya, sudah ribuan kali Hyukjae menolak Siwon tapi ribuan kali pula Siwon datang dan terus membujuknya agar berpisah dengan Donghae.

Entah ini bisa di sebut kesalahannya atau bukan, saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dulu Hyukjae memang pernah menaruh hati pada Siwon, tapi kemudian apa yang Hyukjae dapatkan? Siwon mentertawakan perasaannya dan mengatakan bahwa dia laki-laki normal, mana mungkin berpacaran dengan sahabat laki-lakinya. Wajar bila sekarang Hyukjae ingin membuang perasaannya terhadap Siwon dan menganggapnya hanya teman biasa, tidak lebih.

"Kau yang menolakku duluan dengan menyebut dirimu sebagai laki-laki normal. Sekarang, kita akhiri semua sampai di sini. Aku tidak mau Donghae tahu soal masalah kita."

"Aku begini hanya untukmu!"

"Dan aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan itu!"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berteriak-teriak? Suara kalian sampai terdengar keluar."

Baik Siwon maupun Hyukjae langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, mereka bungkam dan tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Mereka saling melirik sebentar lalu memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Donghae yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sebenarnya masalah apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

Hyukjae tertohok, jadi Donghae mendengarnya? Apa saja yang sudah dia dengar? Hyukjae buru-buru menarik lengan Donghae dan membawanya ke tangga darurat, ia tidak peduli dengan Siwon yang masih berdiam diri di ruangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"I—tu, Siwon ingin menambahkan sesuatu di kontrak kerjanya."

"Kenapa harus sampai berteriak-teriak? Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Karena—karena aku tidak mau membebanimu, ini masalahku dan aku tidak mau kau repot-repot mengurusnya. Pekerjaanmu sendiri saja sudah banyak, aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu pusing."

Donghae membawa jemarinya mengelus wajah Hyukjae, ia menghimpit Hyukjae di antara tembok dan tubuhnya yang hampir sama tinggi dengan Hyukjae.

"Kau membuatku cemas."

Bibir mereka beradu, tidak ada lagi kata-kata, Donghae menyalurkan semuanya lewat pagutan lembut. Telapak tangan Donghae mengelus lembut tengkuk Hyukjae, menuntut agar Hyukjae melenguh untuknya. Dengan sangat perlahan, Donghae membawa jemarinya menelusuri kancing kemeja Hyukjae, ia memereteli satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Hyukjae hingga menampilkan dada putih Hyukjae. Ciuman Donghae turuh ke leher, kemudian turuh lagi ke dada Hyukjae yang terbuka, ia terus mencumbui Hyukjae hingga membuat Hyukjae lupa diri dan terus mendesahkan namanya.

"Donghae—_ngh_—orang lain bisa datang kapan saja—_ugh_—hentikan, ah!"

Donghae menghentikan cumbuannya, ia menatap Hyukjae dengan nafas yang memburu. Desahan Hyukjae membuat darahnya berdesir dan sesuatu mendadak tegang karena wajah sensual Hyukjae. Bayangkan, bibirnya terbuka demi meraih oksigen yang cukup, matanya sayu dan suaranya yang mendesah sungguh menggelitik telinga Donghae. Uh, sial! Hari ini Donghae harus menyelesaikan yang satu itu sendirian di kamar mandi.

"Malam ini kita harus pulang cepat, sayang. Aku tidak tahan."

Hyukjae hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan seduktif, sementara jarinya kembali mengancingkan kemejanya dan merapikan penampilannya yang sempat di acak-acak Donghae.

"_I want you so bad_!"

.

.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Hyukjae mendesah dan mengerang _sexy_, Donghae hanya perlu memancingnya dengan sentuhan sensual dan Hyukjae akan luluh begitu saja dihadapannya, menyerahkan segalanya pada Donghae. Bakan langit belum gelap, tapi Donghae sudah tidak sabar menyeret Hyukjae dari kantor dan membawanya pulang ke rumah untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka yang akhir-akhir ini sering terlewat karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Sementara bibirnya menguasai bibir plum Hyukjae, jemari Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan puncak dada Hyukjae kini berpindah ke selangkangan Hyukjae, ia mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya meremasnya dengan kuat. Dan tentu saja Hyukjae kembali mengerang dan mendesah dibuatnya. Mereka berdua sudah tidak berpakaian dengan benar, Donghae menanggalkan jas Hyukjae dan meninggalkan kemeja hitam yang masih tersangkut di lengan kurusnya, celana panjang Hyukjae entah sudah Donghae lempar kemana, kalau tidak salah ingat, Hyukjae sudah melepaskan celana panjangnya ketika di jalan pulang tadi, kini dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek yang super ketat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main?"

"Aku ingin menikmatimu secara perlahan, menyiksamu dengan sentuhanku, membuatmu mengerang dan membuatmu mengemis agar aku menyentuhmu lebih dan lebih lagi."

"Brengsek."

"_Bad_ Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae mendorong Donghae ke tempat tidur dan langsung menduduki perut Donghae, ia menatap Donghae seduktif sebelum melumat bibir Donghae dengan terburu-buru. _Well_, itu adalah ciuman yang sangat berantakan, Hyukjae benar-benar tidak bisa mendominasi. Tapi Donghae tetap membiarkan Hyukjae menciumnya dan meraba seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, Donghae suka dengan ciuman berantakan Hyukjae, nafas dan erangannya yang tidak teratur itu justru membuat Donghae semakin tegang.

"Turun, sayang. Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang."

Hyukjae menurut, ia turun dari perut Donghae dan terlentang pasrah di tempat tidur, menanti perlakuan Donghae selanjutnya. Oh, _shit_! Lihat matanya yang tertutup itu, bibir yang terbuka, nafas yang terengah-engah dan kaki yang mengangkang lebar seolah mempersilahkan Donghae untuk berbuat semaunya pada tubuh mulus itu.

"Kau benar-benar memasrahkan dirimu, hm?"

"_I just want you to fuck me and stop saying something stupid. Just do it faster and rough_!"

Donghae tersenyum, ia menunduk untuk mengecup kening Hyukjae, semakin turun ke hidung, lalu pipi dan akhirnya Donghae kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae. Terus memagutnya, memberi sentuhan lembut didadanya sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya bekerja untuk menerobos Hyukjae.

"Ah!"

"_I got you_."

Akhirnya sepanjang malam hanya terdengar suara rintihan nikmat Hyukjae, ia dikerjai habis-habisan dan tidak di beri kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas oleh Donghae. Laki-laki yang resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu terus membobolnya bahkan sampai pagi menjelang, Donghae tidak berhenti mencumbu tubuh mulus Hyukjae.

Kicauan burung menyadarkan Donghae bahwa hari yang baru telah datang, ia merenggangkan pelukan Hyukjae dan melirik jam dinding dengan mata setengah terpejam. Baru pukul tujuh pagi. Donghae menguap, ia menarik selimutnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Hyukjae. Ini terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kantor, lagi pula ia sudah bekerja keras semalaman dengan Hyukjae, jadi kemungkinan besar hari ini ia hanya akan tidur memeluk Hyukjae sepanjang hari.

"Kenapa hanya di lirik jamnya? Cepat bangun dan mandi!"

"Aku masih lelah."

"Kita harus bertemu dengan sutradara yang akan menggarap _Music Video_ Siwon."

Mata Donghae terbuka, ia menatap lurus ke mata Hyukjae. Donghae kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka sesaat dan kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan serius, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"_Okay_, baiklah! Aku akan menyuruh Ryeowook dan Henry yang mengurusnya."

Donghae tersenyum puas lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Selalu berhasil! Hanya dengan menatap Hyukjae seperti tadi, maka keinginannya akan segera terkabul. Hyukjae ikut memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Donghae seerat mungkin. Mungkin seharusnya hari ini mereka libur dan menghabiskan waktu romantis mereka di rumah.

"Kita akan tidur sepanjang hari seperti ini dan membuat semua orang kalang kabut."

"_Call_!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 datang~ maaf lama sayanya sakit huhu terus di kantor selalu crowded kkkk btw makasih yaaaaaaaaa responnya makasih banget  
**

**Maaf kl chapter ini aneh dan sebagainya, maaf kl ada typo di edit sekali aja...pokoknya maaf kl chapter ini aneh...gak bagus dll...maaf pokoknya u_u **

**Berlanjut apa ngganya tergantung sm kalian ^^**

**Oh iya, ada yg minta pin bb aku tp gak login akun, jd bingung mau balesnya gmn sekali lagi ya, aku cm kasih pin bb lewat PM aja ^^**

**Thanks a lot guys !^^ always love you :)**

**Last, ****Review lagi please...biar saya tahu bagian mana yg bikin kalian terkesan, bagian mana yg kalian suka dan bagian mana yg kalian gak suka ^^  
**

**Oke, see ya next chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. Our Baby is Coming

**AFFAIR**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae****  
**

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**I turn away, I push you away but you come to me again...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Beraninya kau tidak masuk kemarin! Kau sudah gila?"

Pukulan Ryeowook yang bertubi-tubi di lengan Hyukjae cukup membuatnya meringis, kesakitan. Sial sekali, pagi-pagi begini ia sudah kena omel Ryeowook. Belum lagi saat di lobby tadi ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, si pemilik saham terbesar ketiga setelah dirinya dan Donghae. Ah, Hyukjae ingat kemarin ia membuat janji dengan Yunho yang akan membicarakan soal perpanjangan kontrak Kim Jaejoong, model papan atas sekaligus kekasih satu-satunya Yunho. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin ia jadi tahanan kamar dan Donghae sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya menyalakan ponsel sampai pagi menjelang. Dan inilah akibatnya, keadaan kantor jadi kalang kabut.

"Sudah bertemu Jung Yunho? Dia akan memperpanjang kontrak Jaejoong, tapi kau malah tidak ada di tempat kemarin!"

"Sudah, di lobby tadi. Lagi pula kenapa dia yang repot? Jaejoong 'kan punya _manager_! Urusan kontrak adalah urusanku dan _manager_nya Jaejoong."

Ryeowook berdecih, ia memincingkan matanya sebelum memukul kepala Hyukjae. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, bagaimana bisa dia meremehkan posisi Yunho? Cari mati namanya!

"Posisi Jung Yunho itu bukan hanya kekasih Jaejoong saja. Dia direktur utama perusahaan iklan yang selalu mensponsori semua _Music Video_ artis kita, selain itu dia juga pemegang saham terbesar ketiga setelah kau dan Donghae!"

Tepat! Posisi Yunho di perusahaan sangatlah penting. Ah, seharusnya Hyukjae tidak mengikuti kemauan Donghae kemarin. Hanya di tinggal sehari, ada banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus Hyukjae selesaikan. Termasuk bertemu dengan sutradara yang akan menggarap _Music Video_ Siwon nanti.

"Oh, kemarin aku sudah menerima e-mail dari Joo Sohyun perihal menggarap _Music Video_ Siwon. Ini rinciannya, tandatangani setelah kau membacanya."

Hyukjae menerima map yang diberikan Ryeowook lalu membacanya dengan teliti. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Hyukjae menandatangani kontrak itu, karena biasanya juga begitu. Hyukjae dan Sohyun sudah saling mengenal sejak pertama kali perusahaan ini di bangun, sudah banyak _project_ yang mereka kerjakan bersama dan hampir semuanya sukses menguasai pasar musik. Jadi, Hyukjae tidak perlu lagi ragu bekerja sama dengan Sohyun karena hasilnya sudah pasti melebihi ekspektasinya. Dia itu jenius, selain bisa menggarap _Music Video_ dengan lihai, dia juga seorang guru _dance_ terbaik yang dimiliki perusahaan ini. Sayangnya, sudah hampir dua tahun dia tinggal di London untuk mengerjakan sebuah _project_ di sana. Jadi, mau tidak mau perjanjian kontrak kerja mereka harus dikerjakan melalui e-mail untuk sementara waktu.

"Sohyun sedang ada di ruangan Donghae sekarang."

"Di ruangan Donghae? Sedang apa? Kapan dia kembali dari London?"

"Mana kutahu."

Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada Ryeowook yang tidak pernah mau tahu urusan orang lain, Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai 21 dimana ruangan Donghae terletak. Biasanya, Hyukjae jarang sekali datang ke ruangan Donghae kecuali saat Donghae membutuhkannya atau ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak.

"Hai, Hyukjae."

Suara lembut khas perempuan menyambut kedatangan Hyukjae, begitu membuka pintu ia mendapati Sohyun dan Donghae sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja.

"Sedang apa?"

"Diskusi soal sketsa _Music Video_. Aku ingin mendiskusikannya denganmu, tapi saat aku ke ruanganmu Ryeowook bilang kau sedang tidak ada di tempat."

"Oh, ya. Tadi aku menemui Yunho di lobby. Kerjakan saja seperti biasanya, kenapa kau perlu diskusi lagi? Aku selalu suka dengan hasil kerjamu. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau kembali dari London?"

"Belum lama. Setelah menerima e-mail darimu mengenai _project_ baru, aku langsung berencana pulang secepatnya. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bekerja sama, aku merindukan saat-saat berdebat kita."

"Diskusi, bukan debat."

"Terserah. Kalau begitu aku permisi, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya hari ini dan lusa mulai _shooting_."

"_Okay_. Sampai jumpa."

Begitu Sohyun meninggalkan ruangan Donghae, Hyukjae langsung naik ke pangkuan Donghae. Dengan senang hati Donghae langsung mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyukjae, sebelum akhirnya memagut lembut bibir Hyukjae.

"Hari ini aku sedang kesal padamu!"

Donghae terkekeh, mana ada orang kesal tingkah seperti Hyukjae. Dia menatap Donghae lembut dan kedua lengannya melingkar mesra di lehernya, apakah itu bisa di sebut kesal?

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku di omeli Yunho karena tidak ada di tempat saat dia mencariku dan baru saja aku mendapati kau sedang berduaan dengan orang lain di sini, di ruanganmu."

"Kau memang tidak pernah suka saat ada orang lain masuk ke ruanganku."

"Karena kau hanya milikku."

Hyukjae mengecup singkat bibir Donghae lalu turun dari pangkuannya. Pagi ini ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, benar-benar harus diselesaikan agar akhir pekan nanti ia punya waktu libur dan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae.

"Mau kemana?"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyentuh pintu, Donghae sudah merengkuh pinggangnya duluan. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat dari belakang sambil mengecupi leher putih Hyukjae, menelusuri garis leher Hyukjae hingga ke perpotongan bahu dan lehernya.

"Kembali ke ruanganku, aku harus menyelesaikan urusan perpanjangan kontrak Jaejoong."

"Selesaikan secepat mungkin. Akhir pekan nanti, kita tidak boleh datang ke kantor dengan alasan apapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Panti asuhan tempat kita biasa donasi memiliki seorang bayi yang katanya di tinggal meninggal oleh kedua orangtuanya, aku berencana mengambil alih hak asuhnya atas nama kita."

Mata Hyukjae membola, ia melepaskan rengkuhan Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau mau mengadopsinya?"

"Bukankah menyenangkan kalau ada suara tangis bayi di rumah?"

"Lalu pekerjaan kita? Maksudku, pekerjaanku? Kalau ada bayi di rumah aku tidak bisa datang ke kantor, aku tidak bisa bekerja dan membuat kontrak. Selain itu, aku juga tidak mungkin membawa bayi ke kantor."

"Jadi, kau tidak menginginkannya?"

Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya sekaligus. Jangan sampai obrolan yang harusnya mengharu biru dan romantis ini berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Sungguh, Hyukjae sangat menghindari pertengkaran dengan Donghae karena ia tidak mau ada masalah yang berlarut-larut di antara mereka.

"Aku menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya. Tapi, bayi? Kau pikir aku bisa begitu saja mengasuhnya? Aku tidak punya pengalaman mengurus bayi, aku bisa saja melakukan kesalahan dan membuatnya celaka. Sudahkah kau memikirkannya sampai ke sana?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Maksudku, kita tidak perlu langsung membawanya ke rumah, kita bisa mengunjunginya setiap akhir pekan sambil belajar cara mengurus bayi dari para pengasuh di sana. Sampai saatnya tiba, sampai kau dan aku sama-sama siap, kita akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Masalah pekerjaan, kita bisa membawa pengasuh bayi ke rumah untuk menjaganya saat kita bekerja. Hm?"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya sekaligus, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Donghae. Pemikirannya terlalu gegabah dan tidak dipikirkan matang-matang. Membesarkan seorang anak tidak semudah kelihatannya, ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan baik-baik. Perkembangannya, pendidikannya, masa depannya dan banyak hal lainnya yang mungkin tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Kau sendiri tahu, bukan? Aku tidak suka ada orang lain tinggal di rumah kita."

"Dia hanya akan tinggal selama kita pergi. Saat kita ada di rumah, dia akan pulang dan hanya datang saat kita panggil saja."

Hyukjae diam sejenak, ia memijat pelan pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Pemikiran Donghae sungguh terlalu gegabah dan beresiko, terlalu beresiko dan tidak matang sama sekali.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini setelah kita melihat bayi itu. Membesarkan seorang anak tidak semudah kelihatannya, Donghae. Kita benar-benar harus membicarakannya dan memikirkannya matang-matang, _okay_?"

Kini giliran Donghae yang diam, ia tidak tahu mau menjawab Hyukjae bagaimana.

"Baiklah, kita akan bicarakan masalah ini lagi nanti."

.

.

* * *

Hyukjae membolak-balik kertas yang berserakan di mejanya dengan tidak fokus, ia bahkan menandatangani perpanjangan kontrak Jaejoong dengan pikiran yang terbagi kesana kemari. Pembicaraannya tentang anak dengan Donghae pagi tadi membuat hatinya gusar, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain, Hyukjae menginginkan hadirnya seorang anak di antara mereka. Dan di sisi lainnya, Hyukjae bingung membagi waktu antara mengurus anak dan pekerjaannya yang sangat penting ini.

Saat usia pernikahan mereka masuk tahun ketiga, pertengkaran kecil soal anak sudah sering kali terjadi. Tapi kemudian masalah itu tidak berlarut-larut, karena Hyukjae selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Donghae ke hal yang lain. Sekarang, pertengkaran itu terjadi lagi, entah angin dari mana tiba-tiba Donghae ingin mengadopsi seorang bayi. Ayolah, seorang bayi! Hyukjae laki-laki dan seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mengasuh bayi, jangankan mengasuh, menggendong saja tidak pernah! Bagaimana bisa ia membesarkan seorang bayi tanpa pengalaman? Bisa-bisa Hyukjae membuat kacau semuanya. Kemungkinan terburuknya, Hyukjae bisa saja mencelakakan bayi itu tanpa sengaja.

"Hei, Lee Hyukjae! Kau dengar aku?"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, ia menatap kertas yang ia pegang dan Jaejoong bergantian. Oh, perpanjangan kontrak. Sial! Bisa-bisanya ia melamun ketika sedang _meetin_g dengan Jaejoong.

"Oh, ya. Aku mendengarmu. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu selama itu tidak melanggar perjanjian kontrak. Jadwal pemotretan, _shooting_ dan semua yang bersangkutan dengan aktifitasmu akan ditandatangani dengan ijin darimu dan Yunho. Semua akan selalu kami konfirmasi padamu."

Jaejoong melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya, ia menatap Hyukjae serius dan menyingkirkan benda-benda yang ada di meja Hyukjae untuk meletakan tas LV terbarunya.

"Apa menurutmu selamanya orang-orang ingin melihat foto _topless _ku?"

"_Well_, kalau kau tidak mau melakukan pemotretan _topless_, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Sejujurnya Hyukjae agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong, tidak biasanya Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Jaejoong adalah model papan atas yang namanya bahkan sudah sampai ke Holliwood, tentu saja semua orang selalu menantikan karya apa lagi yang akan di luncurkan Jaejoong. Apapun yang dilakukan Jaejoong, selalu di nanti para penggemarnya.

"Aku berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi model dan menikah dengan Yunho. Aku ingin diam di rumah dan mengurus anak, kau tahu? Seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu atau bergerak selembut seorang ibu, tapi aku bisa memasak dan mengurus bayi. Meski kami bukan pasangan normal, aku ingin kehidupanku dan Yunho berjalan dengan normal."

Mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, membuat Hyukjae termenung dan berpikir. Jaejoong yang notabene model terkenal saja mau melepaskan semuanya demi memiliki seorang bayi, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Hyukjae terus saja mengkhawatirkan perusahaan dan mengabaikan kebahagiaannya juga kebahagiaan Donghae. Terkadang ia berpikir, apakah Donghae benar-benar bahagia hidup bersamanya? Donghae tidak pernah marah atau mengeluh. Selama hidup bersama sebagai pasangan, Donghae selalu membiarkan Hyukjae selalu benar dan menang. Bukankah itu sedikit egois? Donghae hanya ingin mengadopsi seorang anak, Hyukjae bahkan tidak perlu susah-susah melahirkannya. Kenapa sulit sekali mengiyakan keinginan Donghae yang satu itu?

"Kau melamun lagi! Kau ini mendengarkan aku atau tidak? Ah, sudahlah aku pergi saja. Kalau kau kurang sehat, sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat. Wajahmu tidak terlihat baik."

"Maaf, Jaejoong. Kita akan bicara lagi lain kali."

Setelah Jaejoong pamitan, Hyukjae merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil mengatur nafas. Pernikahan yang awalnya sangat menyenangkan, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi rumit seperti ini?

"Hei, mau makan siang denganku? Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini dan _manager_ku pulang menemui kekasihnya."

Inginnya Hyukjae menolak permintaan Siwon, tapi berdiam diri di kantor dan memandangi dokumen hanya membuatnya bertambah sakit kepala dan stress. Mungkin keluar dan menikmati angin segar akan membuat kepalanya sedikit dingin.

"Baiklah."

Hyukjae membuat catatan kecil dan menempelkannya di meja, berjaga-jaga kalau Donghae tiba-tiba mencarinya. Biasanya Donghae tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya saat bekerja, jadi Hyukjae selalu meninggalkan catatan kecil ketika ia keluar ruangan.

"Kita makan siang di restoran yang ada di samping gedung saja, ya? Aku sedang malas membawa mobil."

"Terserah."

Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti selama mereka berjalan menuju restoran, hanya sesekali Siwon bertanya soal perusahaan dan siapa saja pemegang saham terbesar. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai dan memesan menu makanan, Hyukjae tetap diam dan membiarkan Siwon berceloteh sendiri. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae sedang malas bicara atau mengobrol, ia hanya ingin keluar dan menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Hyukjae."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu sangat mencintai Donghae?"

Hyukjae meletakan sumpitnya dengan sedikit kasar, ia menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Siwon yang sedang memandanginya, menanti jawaban.

"Aku punya seribu alasan."

"Sebutkan satu saja."

"Dia selalu mencintaiku dengan tulus."

Siwon mengangguk, ia kembali menikmati makan siangnya tanpa suara. Aneh, biasanya Siwon selalu mengajaknya berdebat dan mengungkit masa lalu. Tapi kali ini? Kenapa dia diam dan puas hanya dengan satu jawaban? Sudahlah, bukankah sangat baik kalau Siwon tidak mengajak berdebat?

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku menolakmu dulu?"

Arah pembicaraan ini semakin tak tentu akan kemana, Hyukjae bingung dengan sikap Siwon hari ini. Siwon yang biasanya bersikap menyebalkan selalu mendebatkan hal-hal tidak penting, kini begitu tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut orang di sekelilingku mentertawakanku, aku takut menjadi berbeda dan aku takut dijauhi orang. Aku memang seorang pengecut, karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku selalu bersikap sesempurna mungkin agar orang terkesan padaku, dan kau tahu? Itu sangat menyiksaku. Setelah melihatmu begitu bahagia dengan Donghae, aku sangat menyesal dan sedikit marah pada diriku sendiri."

Hati Hyukjae menghangat mendengar penuturan Siwon, ia seperti terhipnotis untuk terus menatap mata Siwon tanpa berkedip. Tidak di sangka Siwon yang dulu mentertawakan perasaannya, ternyata memendam rasa yang sama dengannya.

"Aku menyesal, itu sebabnya aku ingin mendapatkanmu sekarang. Aku lelah bersikap sok sempurna, aku hanya menginginkan dirimu dan membuang _image_ sempurna yang melekat pada diriku."

Tatapan Siwon semakin lama semakin lembut dan membuat hati Hyukjae bergetar. Saking terkesimanya, ia bahkan tidak sadar Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Awalnya menempel, lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah pagutan dan Hyukjae mulai menikmati pagutan itu.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi yang intim, sampai akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan tautan mereka dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon. Hyukjae berdiri, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba berantakan dan tidak teratur. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan? Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai terlena dengan ucapan Siwon dan membiarkannya menciumnya? Hyukjae pasti sudah gila!

"I—tu, sebuah kesalahan! Lain kali jangan pernah menemuiku kalau tidak penting!"

Hyukjae melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan restoran, ia merasa sangat rendah dan tidak punya harga diri. Apa-apaan tadi? Dengan mudahnya ia terlena dengan kata-kata Siwon dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menciumnya. Sial! Sial! Hyukjae merasa dirinya sangat kotor sekarang!

"Hei, sayang. Kau kenapa?"

Hyukjae kaget bukan main, ia baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya dan Donghae berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau makan siang dengan Siwon dimana? Aku baru saja mau menyusulmu."

"Aku tidak jadi makan dengannya."

"Kenapa? Dia membuatmu tersinggung?"

Melihat tatapan mata Donghae yang lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran itu membuat hati Hyukjae berdenyut sakit, ia melangkah mendekati Donghae dan memagut bibirnya dengan paksa. Hyukjae tidak peduli dengan Donghae yang mungkin merasa bingung, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan jejak Siwon tadi.

"Bajingan itu, dia—dia menciumku. Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sebelum suasana semakin kacau, Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat dan mengucapkan kata maaf bertubi-tubi. Seharusnya Hyukjae tidak menerima ajakan Siwon dan berdiam diri di sini bersama Donghae, bersama pasangan hidupnya yang sudah mengikat janji sehidup semati dengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyukjae?"

"Aku tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Benar, jangan pernah menemuinya lagi."

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa kata.

_Maafkan aku..._

.

.

* * *

"Choi Siwon!"

Nafas Donghae memburu, darahnya mendidih dan kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak kapan saja begitu melihat laki-laki tegap dihadapannya. Kejadian yang diceritakan Hyukjae kemarin membuat Donghae sangat marah dan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, ia bahkan mengacuhkan Hyukjae seharian karena tidak bisa meredam kemarahannya sebelum menemui Siwon dan menghajarnya.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Lee Hyukjae adalah milikku. Kalau kau berani menyentuh milikku, aku tidak akan diam saja. Ingat itu!"

Siwon berdecih, beraninya Donghae berkata seperti itu padanya sementara dia sendiri memilki seseorang di belakang Hyukjae.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Tidakkah kau merasa egois? Kau bertingkah seperti bajingan egois yang tidak bisa menentukan pilihan. Kau tidak mau melepaskannya, tapi kau juga tidak mau kehilangan Hyukjae. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir bisa menyimpan terus rahasiamu itu, huh? Benahi saja dulu hatimu yang berantakan itu dan jangan mengurusi perasaanku!"

Wajah Donghae memucat, ia mematung tidak berdaya ketika Siwon memukulnya dengan kata-kata yang tepat menusuk hatinya. Donghae bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, saat Siwon melontarkan kalimat yang membuatnya kalah telak itu.

"Permisi, _Sajangnim_."

Ketika mobil Siwon sudah menjauh, Donghae masih saja diam mematung di _basement_ yang sangat sepi itu. Kata-kata Siwon memukul telak kepalanya dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia memang bajingan yang egois, sangat egois, terlalu egois. Donghae ingin Hyukjae terus berada disisinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang pernah memberinya kebahagiaan. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya di saat apapun, orang yang sangat mengerti kebimbangan hatinya.

"Hei, aku mencarimu ke ruanganmu. Sedang apa di sini?"

Suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan. Donghae berbalik, lalu melangkah mendekati gadis itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling sedih. Gadis yang tumbuh bersamanya dan selalu ada untuknya itu, terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna cokelat madu itu dibiarkan tergerai indah, mata bulan sabitnya menatap Donghae dengan penuh kehangatan, dan senyum dibibirnya membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak takut Hyukjae cemas? Dia paling tidak bisa jauh darimu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Donghae memeluk gadisnya dengan erat. Memberitahunya bahwa ia menyesal, lewat sebuah pelukan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku, Sohyun."

Sohyun, gadis itu Joo Sohyun. Gadis yang telah menjadi teman, sahabat dan kekasih Donghae sejak usia mereka masih belasan. Gadis yang pernah Donghae campakan, karena ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan dan lebih memilih karir musiknya. Gadis yang selalu setia berada disampingnya, meski dia tahu Donghae tengah mengkhianatinya dengan menikahi Hyukjae dan bahkan mulai mencintainya.

"Kau mulai lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Sohyun melepaskan pelukan Donghae, jemarinya terulur untuk mengelus lembut kedua pipi Donghae.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih sangat marah padamu karena kau lebih memilih menikahi Hyukjae dari pada aku. Kau begitu menginginkan kesuksesan perusahaan ini sampai mengorbankan aku dan cintaku, kecintaanmu pada musik mengalahkan segalanya. Aku bisa apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Hyukjae."

"Kau juga tidak bisa melepaskanku. Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu itu sangat egois, Donghae? Kau tidak hanya menyakitiku saja, kau juga akan menyakiti Hyukjae. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu hubungan kita?"

"Sohyun, aku—"

"Kau harus memilih, aku atau dia."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Airmata Sohyun turun begitu saja, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk berkata-kata. Sudah berkali-kali Sohyun disakiti oleh Donghae, namun berkali-kali pula Sohyun memaafkannya.

"Dulu kau datang padaku dan bilang akan menikahi Hyukjae atas dasar kesepakatan, demi perusahaan yang kau rintis bersamanya. Kau bilang padaku, bahwa hanya dengan cara menikahi Hyukjae kau bisa membangun sebuah perusahaan musik. Kau juga bilang padaku, bahwa setelah perusahaan sukses kau akan mengakhiri kesepakatan menikah dengan Hyukjae dan kembali padaku. Aku selalu mempercayai semua janji-janjimu, aku selalu berada disisimu meski berkali-kali kau menyakiti aku. Karena apa? Karena aku mempercayaimu, aku percaya kau hanya mencintai aku, aku percaya kau hanya menginginkanku meski kau tidak mau menikahi aku."

Donghae sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat Sohyun terisak dihadapannya, wajahnya berantakan karena airmata yang mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Donghae ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan Sohyun, tapi lidahnya kelu. Semua kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata yang bisa Donghae ucapkan, itu pun dengan susah payah karena nafasnya seperti tercekat. Donghae tidak sanggup melihat Sohyun menderita karenanya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tidak bisa memungkiri cinta yang tumbuh di antara dirinya dan Hyukjae.

"Kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti bajingan egois sampai akhir, Lee Donghae."

Sohyun berbalik lalu meninggalkannya, tapi Donghae tidak mencegahnya dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi menjauh. Untuk apa menahannya? Donghae tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menahannya. Donghae juga tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menenangkannya, ia hanya bisa diam dan memandangi punggung Sohyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memukul-mukul setir yang tidak berdosa untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kenapa hatinya begitu plin-plan? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memilih? Kenapa ia mencintai dua orang sekaligus? Bukannya hanya mencintai dua orang sekaligus saja, ia juga mungkin menyakiti mereka berdua. Seandainya dulu Donghae tidak pernah mengajak Hyukjae melakukan kesepakatan bodoh itu, mungkin Donghae akan terus bersahabat dengan Hyukjae dan hubungannya dengan Sohyun akan tetap baik-baik saja. Semua karena ambisinya yang terlalu kuat, ia terlalu berambisi mendapatkan sesuatu hingga melupakan segalanya. Yang ada dikepalanya saat itu hanyalah, sukses, sukses dan sukses, tidak ada yang lain. Dan inilah akibat yang harus Donghae terima, terjebak di antara dua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"_Sejujurnya, aku masih sangat marah padamu karena kau lebih memilih menikahi Hyukjae dari pada aku. Kau begitu menginginkan kesuksesan perusahaan ini sampai mengorbankan aku dan cintaku, kecintaanmu pada musik mengalahkan segalanya. Aku bisa apa?"_

Kata-kata Sohyun terus saja terngiang ditelinganya, Donghae bahkan masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Sohyun saat mengatakannya. Sangat tertekan dan menderita. Hatinya pasti sangat sakit, dia terus menerima janji-janji manis dari Donghae tapi tidak satupun yang Donghae tepati. Semua hanya kebohongan, perasaan yang dulu sangat yakin, kini mulai goyah dan tak tentu.

_Henry's Calling..._

Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Henry, pasti ada masalah lagi. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan Henry, entah masalah apa lagi yang akan disampaikan Henry.

"Halo."

"_Kau sudah gila? Kau apakan Sohyun? Aku melihatnya keluar gedung dengan wajah yang kacau, kalian bertengkar?"_

Ternyata Henry melihatnya. Lagi-lagi Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Henry.

"Dia pulang sendiri?"

"_Tidak. Kang Giljun mengantarnya pulang."_

"Oh."

"_Hyung, berhentilah main-main dengan hatimu! Kau harus memilih, kau harus melepaskan salah satu dari mereka dan biarkan mereka bahagia!"_

"Kututup teleponnya, Henry. Sampai jumpa besok."

Donghae melemparkan ponselnya ke jok belakang, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tiap kali masalah memilih di ungkit.

_Aku menginginkan kalian berdua..._

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Riuh suara gemerisik minyak yang di goreng membangunkan Donghae. Ah, Hyukjae pasti sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Hampir saja Donghae lupa hari ini adalah akhir pekan, yang artinya waktu romantis bersama Hyukjae! Donghae bangun dengan semangat, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar kamar dan langsung memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang begitu melihat lelakinya sedang sibuk menggoreng pancake.

"Kau menganggu!"

Meski Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan rengkuhannya, Donghae nampak tidak peduli. Donghae terus saja memeluk Hyukjae, bibirnya menelusuri garis rahang Hyukjae sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Kita akan melihat Haru hari ini!"

"Haru? Siapa?"

"Nama anak yang akan kita adopsi nanti."

"Ah, namanya Haru? Cantik sekali."

"Hm, sangat."

Donghae menghadiahi Hyukjae dengan kecupan yang bertubi-tubi, rasa bahagianya tidak dapat ia kontrol lagi.

"Suasana hatimu cepat sekali berubah, beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengacuhkanku seharian karena insiden Siwon, dan sekarang kau bertingkah seperti orang yang tergila-gila padaku."

"Kau membuatku gila. Aku marah karena aku cemburu, mana bisa aku diam saja sementara aku tahu ada laki-laki lain yang berani menciummu!"

Ini yang paling disukai Hyukjae! Setiap ada masalah apapun, Donghae selalu menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Donghae selalu mengajaknya diskusi dan membicarakan masalah mereka, untuk kemudian di cari jalan keluarnya bersama. Donghae tidak pernah membiarkan masalah terus berlarut-larut dan menjadi besar.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi."

"_Okay_, kita sarapan dan cepat bersiap bertemu dengan Haru. Hm, hari ini kita naik bus saja, ya?"

Kedua sudut bibir Hyukjae tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang cerah, ia mengangguk antusias. Naik bus di akhir pekan seperti ini, mengingatkan Hyukjae pada masa-masa remaja mereka. Saat sekolah dulu, mereka sering sekali naik bus berdua. Entah itu ke sekolah atau ke tempat lain, mereka selalu naik bus. Wah, terlalu banyak kenangan yang mereka buat ketika berada di dalam bus, bercanda, bertengkar, tertawa, membicarakan mimpi mereka, membicarakan soal musik dan banyak lagi hal-hal kecil yang selalu Hyukjae ingat sampai sekarang.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kita bergandengan tangan."

Donghae berdecak, "Itu sangat aneh dan canggung."

"Status kita masih sahabat waktu itu."

"Sekarang kita tidak perlu malu bergandengan tangan, karena semua orang tahu siapa kita."

Benar, semua orang tahu siapa mereka dan bagaimana status mereka. Gerak-gerik mereka tak luput dari sorotan media. Sebagai CEO dan Representatif muda, mereka sangat diperhatikan oleh publik. Terlebih, perusahaan mereka menaungi banyak artis-artis terkenal.

"Saat publik mengetahui soal Haru nanti, bagaimana reaksi mereka? Akankah kita mendapat kecaman lagi? Seperti saat publik tahu kita adalah pasangan menikah."

Donghae mendesah pelan, ia memasukan satu potongan pancake ke dalam mulutnya. Entahlah, Donghae juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka, apapun yang mereka lakukan akan menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Meskipun Donghae terus menegaskan bahwa kehidupan keluarganya adalah pribadi, tak jarang tetap ada orang mengorek-ngorek informasi tentang mereka. Menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Resiko menjadi orang yang di sorot publik ya begini.

"Ada banyak resiko yang harus kita hadapi. Tapi, aku akan berusaha menjaga privasi keluarga kita sebaik mungkin. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Selesaikan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Haru."

"Hm."

Sementara Donghae mandi, Hyukjae membersihkan meja makan dan dapur yang sedikit berantakan. Akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae sibuk sekali hingga tidak sempat membersihkan rumah dengan benar, bahkan Hyukjae juga lupa mau mengganti lampu dapur yang mati. Tiap malam kakinya harus tersandung kaki kursi saking gelapnya. Hyukjae diam sejenak, mungkin ucapan Donghae soal asisten rumah tangga ada benarnya juga. Selain nanti bisa mengurus Haru selagi dirinya dan Donghae bekerja, dia juga bisa membantu Hyukjae membersihkan seisi rumah. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, Hyukjae kurang suka ada orang lain di rumah mereka. Jadi, harus bagaimana?

_Joo Sohyun Calling..._

Hyukjae melirik ponsel milik Donghae yang tergeletak di meja makan. Sial! Lagi-lagi ada yang menelepon di akhir pekan.

"Ada apa?"

"_Hyukjae?"_

"Ada perlu apa? Donghae sedang mandi. Apa ada masalah di lokasi _shooting_? Siwon membuat masalah?"

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Hm, aku hanya tiba-tiba merindukan kalian. Selama di London, aku tidak sempat menghubungi kalian."_

"Oh, kau ini. Kupikir ada masalah besar. Minggu depan, kita makan malam bersama, bagaimana?"

"_Ide bagus! Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Hyukjae."_

"Hm."

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

Hyukjae terkesiap, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ponsel Donghae. Donghae tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya, dengan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel intim.

"Sohyun."

"Mau apa? Pekerjaan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, dia bilang hanya tiba-tiba merindukan kita. Jadi, aku bilang saja minggu depan kita makan malam bersama. Lagi pula, sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam dengannya."

"Oh."

Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae, ia masuk ke kamar tanpa suara. Setiap kali Hyukjae menyebut nama Sohyun, Donghae selalu merasa gusar dan gelisah. Ingin mengakhiri segalanya, tapi hatinya menginginkan kedoa orang itu berada disisinya. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali mendengar makian tentang dirinya yang egois, Donghae tetap tidak bisa memilih. Donghae takut memilih, karena sampai saat ini, ia tidak tahu siapa yang benar-benar diinginkan hatinya.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sekian lama berkutat di kantor, sibuk membaca ini dan itu, akhirnya Donghae bisa menggenggam tangan Hyukjae lagi sambil berbincang-bincang santai di halte bus. Di hari sabtu yang cerah ini, Donghae dan Hyukjae bisa menikmati angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah mereka, tangan mereka saling bertaut mesra dan pandangan mereka tidak pernah lepas dari satu sama lain. Senyum di wajah keduanya juga tidak pernah hilang, apapun yang dikatakan Donghae maupun Hyukjae, mampu membuat keduanya tersenyum. Hari-hari romantis seperti ini jarang sekali mereka dapatkan, biasanya mereka akan terus di ganggu oleh pekerjaan. Tapi, khusus hari ini, mereka benar-benar meluangkan waktu berdua saja dan mematikan ponsel mereka demi _quality time_ yang jarang sekali mereka dapatkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal asisten rumah tangga, sepertinya aku mulai mempertimbangkan usulmu."

"Oh, asisten rumah tangga yang hanya akan datang saat kita pergi?"

"Hm. Aku pikir, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja. Aku juga, tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Terlebih, sebentar lagi kita akan membawa Haru ke rumah. Jadi, ada baiknya kita mulai mencari asisten rumah tangga."

Diam-diam Donghae merasa sangat senang, ia mulai merasa Hyukjae mengalami perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik sedikit demi sedikit. Dari Hyukjae yang dingin dan tidak pernah mempedulikan orang lain, kini dia menjadi pribadi yang cukup hangat dan mulai memperhatikan kebahagiaan orang lain. Meski kadang masih menunjukan sifat dinginnya, tapi Donghae bisa merasakan perhatian Hyukjae yang semakin hari semakin bertambah.

"Oh, kita juga harus mulai membeli keperluan bayi dan mengamankan benda-benda yang mungkin bisa menyakiti Haru. Sudut-sudut meja, misalnya. Ah, ada banyak benda di rumah yang mulai harus di ganti."

"Sayang, Haru masih bayi. Usianya baru sepuluh bulan. Jangankan berjalan, bicara pun dia belum bisa. Lagi pula, bukankah kita hanya kan melihatnya dulu? Setelah kau belajar bagaimana merawat bayi, barulah kita akan membawanya pulang ke rumah."

"Oh, benar juga. Apa aku terlihat begitu antusias?"

"Hm."

"Entah kenapa, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang dan ingin terus tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong, dia akan memanggil kita apa nanti?"

"Hm, ayah dan ibu?"

"Hei, aku laki-laki! Aku tidak suka di panggil begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ayah dan _Daddy_?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ayah dan _Daddy_? Tidak buruk. Setidaknya saat Haru besar nanti dia tidak akan bingung, kenapa harus memanggil laki-laki lainnya dengan sebutan ibu?

"_Okay_, _call_!"

Bus yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang, Donghae dan Hyukjae tampak sangat antusias. Rasanya benar-benar seperti kembali ke masa-masa sekolah dulu, dimana hanya ada canda tawa di antara mereka. Donghae masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Hyukjae ketiduran dan bersandar di bahu Donghae. Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae merasa Hyukjae sangat manis, padahal sebelumnya mereka pernah tidur bersama, bahkan mandi bersama juga pernah. Tapi hari itu Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, jantungnya berdegup keras ketika memperhatikan wajah damai Hyukjae.

Mungkin...itu pertama kalinya Donghae merasakan sesuatu mulai berbeda.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Aku ingin lebih lama di sini?"

"Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hyukjae malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hyukjae tidak henti-hentinya mengenang masa sekolah mereka.

"Karena sekarang kita sulit sekali begini. Saling menggenggam tangan, bicara dari hati ke hati, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan menikmati perjalanan ini. Biasanya kita selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru, bahkan ketika bercinta juga kita pernah terburu-buru karena ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tunda."

"Setelah ada Haru, semua akan berubah."

"Hm, aku harap begitu."

"Oh, sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Begitu turun dari bus, Donghae langsung menggenggam tangan Hyukjae lagi. Seperti lem yang saling menempel, hari ini mereka tidak bisa berjauhan sedikit pun.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut mereka begitu sampai di pintu gerbang. Dia adalah bibi Jung, orang yang pertama kali membawa Haru ke tempat ini setelah kedua orangtuanya kecelakaan.

"Kami di sini menunggu kalian."

Donghae membungkuk lalu tersenyum. Di banding Hyukjae, para pengasuh di sini memang lebih dekat dengan Donghae karena Donghae lah yang sering datang berkunjung kemari. Sedangkan Hyukjae, dalam sebulan mungkin hanya sempat satu kali datang.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf, akhir-akhir ini kami sibuk bekerja. Jadi, sulit sekali menemukan waktu yang pas untuk berkunjung. Bagaimana keadaan Haru?"

"Dia sangat baik. Masuklah, dia ada di dalam."

Mata Hyukjae terpaku begitu melihat seorang bayi yang sedang menggigit-gigit mainan karet. Semakin mendekat, Hyukjae semakin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok bayi bermata bening itu. Matanya bulat dan bening, di kedua pipinya terdapat semburat merah dan kulitnya putih bersih. Cantik, Haru sangat cantik.

"Dia cantik sekali. Matanya, mirip denganmu."

"Benarkah? Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, para pengasuh di sini juga bilang begitu."

"Aku ingin membawa Haru pulang secepatnya."

Donghae dan bibi Jung saling bertukar pandang, ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae begitu antusias ketika melihat seorang bayi. Baik Donghae maupun bibi Jung, tahu betul bagaimana Hyukjae. Biasanya Hyukjae tidak pernah seantusias itu melihat bayi. Wah, Haru kecil ternyata bisa meluluhkan Hyukjae begitu saja.

"Bukankah kau bilang hanya ingin melihatnya dulu dan belajar cara mengasuh bayi?"

"Kita bawa saja bibi Jung ke rumah. Dia akan mengajariku cara merawat bayi di rumah, dia juga yang akan merawat Haru sementara kita bekerja."

Lagi-lagi Donghae dan Bibi Jung bertukar pandang.

"Bagaimana, bi?"

Donghae menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal, ia jadi bingung harus berbuat apa sementara Hyukjae begitu menggebu-gebu ingin membawa Haru pulang. Melihat Hyukjae memegang jemari mungil Haru dan melihat cara Hyukjae menatapnya, Donghae jadi tidak tega menolak keinginannya. Toh sebenarnya Donghae juga ingin Haru segera di bawa pulang ke rumah.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi, mengenai surat kepengurusan Haru dan akta kelahirannya mungkin baru bisa kalian terima minggu depan."

"Itu tidak masalah."

Hyukjae mennyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil dihadapannya. Senyumnya semakin cerah ketika jemari mungil Haru mulai menggenggamnya, dan Hyukjae berani bersumpah! Haru baru saja menyunggingkan senyum paling cantik padanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan membawa Haru dan bibi Jung pulang malam ini juga. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang duluan mengambil mobil. Kau tunggu di sini bersama Haru."

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia menatap Donghae sebelum mengecup pipi dan bibir Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai...**

**Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf karena chapter kemarin emang terburu-buru alurnya dan sangat berantakan. saya gak sempat ngedit dengan teliti dan gak sempat memperhatikan tanda baca yang salah atau kurang tepat penempatannya karena waktu yang mepet. seperti yang udah saya sampaikan dari awal saya bikin fanfict, saya ini orang kerja dan waktunya gak selalu luang, saya nulis fanfict untuk senang2 aja, refreshing. tapi saya sangat berterimakasih sama yg selalu review dan ngasih saya supoort di PM, kotak review, mention, IG, Line maupun BBM...saya sangat berterimakasih sama kalian ^^ kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu, tapi mohon maaf kl cara nulis saya, cara penyampaian saya, diksi saya, EYD saya masih banyak salahnya, saya bukan JK Rowling soalnya hahah saya cm author amatir aja~ jadi, mohon maaf atas kekurangannya di sana-sini ya...**

**Nah, semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari kemarin yah. sekali lagi saya minta maaf sama kalian semua. ke depannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. eh, tenang, saya nulis note panjang2 bukan utk say goodbye kok hahahah apapun reaksi kalian terhadap fanfict saya, saya bakal terus nulis fanfict, karena masih banyak kok yg sayang sm saya... (kata temen2 di BBM) hahahah pokoknya buat kak Na, putri DLL (maaf gak bisa sebutin satu2) makasih ya udh nampung curhatan saya ^^ makasih juga supportnya..LOVE YOU !^^**

**Ya salam ceramah deh saya =_= okelah~ pokoknya makasih yah ^^**

**Pertanyaan di jawab di chapter ini, ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut? PM tau BBM aja ^^ maaf karena gak bisa balesin review satu2 tapi saya baca semuanya kok satu2, saya sampe hafal sm kalian yg selalu hadir di kotak review saya ^^ pokoknya kl ada apa2 hubungi aja lewat line atau BBM yah ^^  
**

**Oh iya, buat yg minta pin BB saya ****DinaMaulida2617, reviewnya ke potong2 cantik jadi gak nampak di kotak review...coba nnt ngirim alamat emailnya di kasih spasi semua ya ^^**

**Ah, Joo Sohyun itu dancernya Donghae itu yah, yg cantik itu hahahah**

**Last, Review pls. biar saya bisa lanjut cepet kkkkkk ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. Betrayal

**AFFAIR**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae****  
**

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**I turn away, I push you away but you come to me again...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seminggu sudah sejak Haru di bawa pulang ke rumah. Sekarang Hyukjae sudah mulai terbiasa mengurus bayi, ia bisa menggendong Haru dengan benar, membuat susu, dan bahkan memandikannya. Hanya terkadang, Hyukjae minta bantuan bibi Jung sesekali karena ia memang belum terlalu mahir mengurus bayi. Pergerakan tangannya masih kaku, kadang ia juga masih takut ketika memandikan Haru. Meski sulit, tapi Hyukjae sangat menikmati perannya sekarang. Hyukjae merasa menjadi lebih peka dan lebih lembut, ia juga menjadi lebih perhatian pada Donghae. Jika dulu Hyukjae tidak begitu peduli pada hal kecil, sekarang ia sangat mendetail dan sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Dulu, pekerjaan selalu ada di atas segalanya. Tapi setelah Haru hadir, keluarga selalu menjadi prioritas utama Hyukjae. Sejak ada Haru, Hyukjae hanya datang ke kantor tiga kali dalam seminggu, sisanya ia kerjakan semua di rumah sambil menemani Haru dan terus belajar cara mengurus bayi bersama bibi Jung. Ada banyak hal yang berubah sejak Haru hadir di antara dirinya dan Donghae, sudah seminggu ini Donghae lebih sering pulang cepat dan selalu menyempatkan diri menemani Hyukjae menidurkan Haru. Bisa di bilang, rumah mereka lebih berwarna lagi dan hubungan mereka menjadi lebih hangat.

"Haru sudah tidur?"

Setelah setengah jam menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk menidurkan Haru, akhirnya Donghae dapat kesempatan juga. Anak perempuannya sudah terlelap, dan sekarang giliran Donghae yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Hyukjae. Sudah berhari-hari Hyukjae hanya fokus pada Haru dan bisa di bilang, Hyukjae sedikit mengabaikannya. Tiap kali Donghae berusaha mendekat pada Hyukjae, maka Haru akan tiba-tiba menangis dan menyita seluruh perhatian Hyukjae. Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae gagal menyentuh Hyukjae.

"Hm, baru saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu?"

Hyukjae hanya diam memandangi Donghae, menyelami mata sendu Donghae. Sepertinya sudah lebih dari seminggu. Memang selama ada Haru, Hyukjae lebih sibuk memperhatikan Haru dari pada Donghae. Salahkan Haru yang selalu haus akan perhatiannya, dia seakan tidak memperbolehkan Hyukjae memperhatikan hal lain selain dirinya.

"Maaf."

"Sekarang, saatnya kau memberi perhatian lebih padaku."

Donghae berbisik mesra di telinga kiri Hyukjae, menggodanya dan membuainya dengan rayuan. Hyukjae diam saja, ketika Donghae mulai mengendusi lehernya dan tangannya mulai bergerilya masuk ke dalam piyama Hyukjae. Hyukjae justru memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Donghae dikulitnya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Haru akan bangun."

"Selama kau tidak mendesah terlalu keras, dia akan tidur dengan nyenyak."

Tidak mau menunda lagi, Donghae menyeret Hyukjae ke tempat tidur, menjauhkannya dari box bayi tempat Haru tidur. Donghae menurung Hyukjae di antara lengannya, bibirnya sibuk memagut bibir plum Hyukjae dan jemarinya bermain-main di puncak dada Hyukjae.

"Donghae, _please_."

Donghae tidak mengindahkan penolakan Hyukjae, ia terus saja mencumbu Hyukjae dan memereteli seluruh kancing piyama Hyukjae. Sekeras apapun penolakan Hyukjae, pada akhirnya ia hanya akan pasrah dan membiarkan Donghae menggagahinya hingga puas. Toh sebenarnya, Hyukjae juga merindukan sentuhan Donghae.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku, hm?"

Jemari Donghae kini pindah ke selangkangan Hyukjae, mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia remas dengan pijatan teratur.

"_Ngh_—_Ah_—Donghae! Aku merindukanmu. Merindukan sentuhanmu."

"Bagus."

Donghae tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan pemanasan—atau terserah apa namanya— karena saat ini ia sudah tinggi dan ia takut Haru terbangun bila terlalu bertele-tele. Jika Haru bangun, maka selesailah acara intim mereka yang bahkan belum sampai ke inti ini.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang, sayang."

Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya tanpa mau repot-repot melepas pakaiannya, ia bahkan tidak mau melepaskan celananya. Terlalu repot dan membuang-buang waktu.

"_NGH—_! _Ugh_—_You hit that spot_. _Gimme more_."

Lenguhan Hyukjae membuat Donghae menggeram, dalam sekali tusuk ia dapat dengan mudah menekan sesuatu di dalam sana yang bisa membuat Hyukjae menjerit keenakan dan terus meminta padanya.

"_Here_, huh? _You want me to touch you here_?"

Donghae terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, membuat Hyukjae terus mendesah dan menjerit.

"Jangan terlalu keras, sayang. Kau akan membangunkan Haru."

"Kalau begitu pelankan gerakanmu!"

"Kau tidak akan suka jika aku bergerak lambat."

"Terserah! _Ah_! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Donghae tersenyum sebelum memagut bibir Hyukjae, ia kembali mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Hyukjae melenguh manja.

"Aku akan sampai, sayang."

"Aku juga—_ah_!"

Dan tepat ketika mereka merasakan klimaks, Haru menangis dengan kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mendesahkan nama masing-masing dengan keras dan jeritan Hyukjae begitu tidak terkontrol hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan. Haru yang biasanya tidur dalam keadaan sunyi, kini harus mendapatkan gangguan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"_What a perfect timing_, Haru."

Hyukjae menyingkirkan tubuh Donghae, ia memakai piyamanya terburu-buru dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur untuk meraih Haru dan menenangkannya. _Hell_, ini jam sebelas malam dan Haru malah terbangun. Hyukjae tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia akan begadang menemani Haru yang tidak akan mau lagi memejamkan matanya.

"Semua ini salahmu!"

Mata Hyukjae menatap punggung Donghae tajam. Setelah mendapatkan keinginannya, dia tidur begitu saja memunggungi Hyukjae.

"Kenapa aku? Kau yang menjerit keenakan."

"Kau—!"

Kalau bukan karena Hyukjae sedang memangku Haru, ia ingin sekali menendang Donghae! Dia selalu saja mau menang sendiri. Hyukjae membawa Haru ke tempat tidurnya, lalu membaringkannya di antara dirinya dan Donghae.

"Jangan tidur, temani aku begadang malam ini."

"Aku harus bekerja, sayang."

"Memangnya aku tidak?"

Donghae mendesah pasrah, ia membalikan badannya dan menatap Hyukjae juga Haru bergantian. Haru ada di tengah-tengah mereka, gadis kecil itu sibuk menyedot botol susunya, tapi matanya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

"Haru, tidur ya sayang? _Daddy_ harus bekerja besok."

Donghae mengelus rambut hitam Haru yang tumbuh dengan lebat, berharap Haru mau memejamkan matanya dan membiarkannya istirahat.

"Haru!"

Jemari mungil Haru menggapai-gapai tangan Hyukjae, seolah mengabaikan Donghae. Gadis kecil itu melepaskan botol susunya, lalu memeluk Hyukjae.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu."

Hyukjae terkekeh sambil memeluk Haru, ia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Haru agar gadis kecilnya itu mau kembali tidur.

"Usianya bahkan baru sepuluh bulan, dan dia sudah bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu."

Tawa Hyukjae semakin kencang ketika melihat Donghae memasang wajah kesal, rasanya seperti memiliki dua bayi. Donghae tidak kalah menggemaskan dengan Haru.

.

.

* * *

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae menutup kedua telinganya ketika suara melengking Ryeowook menggema di seluruh ruangan. _Okay_, ia memang tidak datang ke kantor selama tiga hari karena terlalu asyik mengurus Haru yang dua bulan lagi berusia genap satu tahun.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, _okay_? Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, kau tidak sudah cemas."

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kau tidak tahu? Ada banyak wartawan berkerumun di kantor kita selama kau tidak ada! Mereka terus saja menggali informasi tentang Haru."

Bola mata Hyukjae berputar malas, ia sudah mendengar kabar itu dari Henry. Dan memangnya kenapa? Apa salah kalau ia dan Donghae mengadopsi seorang anak? Toh Hyukjae tidak merugikan siapapun, kenapa para wartawan itu harus ribut? Menyebalkan!

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga mereka akan bosan sendiri."

"Bagaimana keadaan Haru?"

"Dia sangat menggemaskan! Dia sudah bisa tengkurap dan tertawa, dia juga merespon dengan baik ketika aku memanggil namanya, dia juga—"

"_Stop_. Kau mulai terdengar seperti ibu-ibu, kau tahu?"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya, lalu mengendikan bahunya. Saat membicarakan Haru, Hyukjae memang selalu antusias. Kadang, ia tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika membayangkan senyum Haru. Kini, Haru seperti menjadi dunianya. Pekerjaan benar-benar menjadi nomor sekian setelah ada Haru, yang ada dipikiran Hyukjae hanya Haru, Haru dan Haru. Hm, _okay_ dan terakhir Donghae.

"Aku mulai menikmati peranku sebagai ayah. Itu sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan."

"Hyukjae, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Serius."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Bukan."

Raut muka Hyukjae berubah, ia belum pernah melihat Ryeowook ingin bicara serius padanya selain masalah pekerjaan. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Atau dirinya lah yang bermasalah?

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, Donghae sedang tidak ada diruangannya saat ini?"

"Lalu masalahnya dimana, Kim Ryeowook? Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, ia menatap Hyukjae dengan serius. _Okay_, Hyukjae mulai takut. Menurutnya, Ryeowook yang bersikap terlalu serius seperti sangat menakutkan.

"Dia pergi keluar dengan Sohyun. Tidakkah kau merasa Sohyun dan Donghae terlalu dekat sebagai rekan bisnis? Sejak Sohyun kembali dari London, dia sering sekali berkunjung kemari dan menemui Donghae di ruangannya. Kau tidak curiga?"

"Ryeowook, ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau selalu melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang positif, tapi hari ini? Kenapa kau? Seperti yang kau tahu, kami sedang ada _project_ yang melibatkan dirinya. Wajar bila dia sering datang kemari untuk diskusi."

"Aku hanya memberitahumu."

Hyukjae terkekeh, ia pikir ada masalah besar apa. Sejak dulu, orang-orang memang selalu menilai Donghae dan Sohyun terlalu dekat. Tapi, apa masalahnya? Mereka berteman sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan semua orang tahu, Donghae dan Sohyun adalah teman baik. Jujur saja, Donghae memang lebih terbuka pada Sohyun, tapi bukan berarti Hyukjae tidak tahu apa-apa. Hyukjae tahu Sohyun pernah menyukai Donghae, tapi kemudian mereka berakhir karena cinta Sohyun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kisah mereka hanya sampai di situ, tidak ada kelanjutan apapun. Seperti yang diketahui semua orang, Donghae menikahi Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya mencintai Hyukjae. Setidaknya, itu yang Hyukjae ketahui.

"Donghae dan Sohyun berteman sejak sekolah menengah atas, mereka dekat karena merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Mereka memang pernah ada hubungan, tapi itu sudah berakhir bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, mereka hanya teman dekat dan Donghae adalah milikku."

"_Okay_, maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung?"

Mata Ryeowook membola, bagaimana Hyukjae bisa tahu hubungannya dengan penyanyi terkenal itu? Setahu Ryeowook, ia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yesung sebaik mungkin. Mereka bahkan hanya berkencan di rumah Ryeowook saja, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berkencan di luar.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Media membicarakannya dimana-mana. Katanya, Yesung berpacaran dengan salah satu staffnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Dia dingin pada semua orang, kecuali kau."

"Bagaimana media bisa tahu?"

"Mana kutahu!"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian diruangannya. Gara-gara ucapan Ryeowook tadi, Hyukjae jadi penasaran kemana Donghae pergi dengan Sohyun. Dan lagi, kenapa Donghae tidak memberitahunya kalau dia pergi dengan Sohyun? Hyukjae turun ke lantai dasar terburu-buru, untuk menanyai resepsionis. Mungkin mereka melihat kemana Donghae pergi.

"Hei, kalian melihat Donghae?"

Resepsionis yang ditanyai Hyukjae menunjuk ke lantai atas, "_Sajangnim_ baru saja naik dengan Sohyun-ssi."

"Menyebalkan! Aku turun, mereka malah naik."

Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan kembali naik ke lantai atas, ke ruangan Donghae untuk menanyakan kemana dia pergi dengan Sohyun. Biasanya Hyukjae tidak mudah terusik oleh gossip, tapi kali ini entah kenapa ucapan Ryeowook sedikit membuatnya gusar.

.

.

* * *

"Kudengar kau mengadopsi anak? Benarkah itu?"

Donghae mengangguk, ia mempersilahkan Sohyun untuk duduk dari pada berdiri di ambang pintu. Lagi pula, bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bisa-bisa, pagi yang cerah dan tenang ini mendadak jadi gaduh dan gemparlah dunia kalau hubungan mereka sampai ketahuan.

"Duduk dulu."

Kemarin Sohyun memang menelepon Donghae setelah melihat berita soal Donghae yang katanya mengadopsi anak, jelas saja berita itu membuat Sohyun naik pitam. Donghae sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, dia tidak mau melepaskan Sohyun tapi dia juga terus memegang erat Hyukjae. Bertahun-tahun Sohyun mengalah demi menjaga perasaan Hyukjae, tapi Donghae tidak pernah menjaga perasaannya dan terus bersikap egois.

"Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu itu sudah keterlaluan, Lee Donghae? Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sohyun!"

"Berhenti mengatakan cinta, kalau kau belum bisa memilih! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Kupikir, dengan perginya aku ke London kau akan berubah dan sudah membuat keputusan. Kau benar-benar egois!"

Airmata Sohyun mengalir dengan deras, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua tekanan yang Donghae berikan. Semua janji manis Donghae perlahan menjadi racun untuknya, ia tidak bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi janji palsu atau ia akan benar-benar mati karena terus berharap.

"Inikah alasanmu selalu menyembunyikan hubungan kita? Bukan karena kau ingin melindungiku, tapi karena Hyukjae. Benarkan? Katakan padaku, kau menyukainya sebelum kau menyukaiku. Benar? Katakan Lee Donghae! Kau bisu? Tidak punya mulut?"

"Sohyun, aku—"

"Aku tidak butuh janjimu! Aku hanya butuh pengakuanmu!"

Sohyun mulai lelah, ia terus mengalah dan menekan perasaannya demi Donghae dan Hyukjae. Tapi, apa yang ia dapat? Hanya janji-jani palsu dari Donghae. Sohyun bahkan mengorbankan sesuatu yang paling berharga hanya demi menutupi keegoisan Donghae, juga demi menjaga reputasinya. Ini adalah batas kesabaran Sohyun, ia tidak mau lagi menahan atau menutup-nutupi perasaannya. Semua yang telah ia lakukan untuk Donghae hanya sia-sia, tidak ada gunanya dan hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Hyukjae."

"Mengatakan apa?"

Hyukjae membuka pintu ruangan Donghae dengan wajah bingung, ia melihat Sohyun menangis dan Donghae hanya duduk diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mereka bertengkar? Atau apa? Dan apa maksud perkataan Sohyun barusan? Hyukjae memandangi Sohyun dan Donghae bergantian, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sohyun keberatan dengan kontrak kerjanya."

Pandangan Hyukjae yang tadi terfokus pada Sohyun beralih pada Donghae, ia menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa dalam keadaan yang masih bingung.

"Kenapa baru di bahas setelah _shooting_ selesai?"

"Hyukjae, maafkan aku. Aku—aku akan istirahat di rumah sementara, masalah _editing_ sudah aku serahkan pada asistenku. Maaf, permisi."

Hyukjae semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang. Sohyun pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan, dan di sini Donghae malah ikut diam dan tidak henti-hentinya mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?"

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Aku hanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Sohyun. Kenapa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae malah memeluk Hyukjae seerat yang ia bisa. Rasa takut mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa mengontrol nafasnya karena terus membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ada apa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, benarkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dengar, aku mulai gusar dengan gunjingan orang lain tentang kau dan Sohyun. Mereka selalu bilang, kau dan Sohyun terlalu dekat sebagai rekan kerja. Aku tahu, kau dan Sohyun bukan hanya sekedar rekan kerja tapi juga teman dekat. Awalnya aku juga merasa tidak masalah dengan omongan orang lain, tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai gusar. Terlebih, dulu kau dan Sohyun pernah ada hubungan."

Donghae tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Hyukjae, ia hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah cemas Hyukjae. Dalam benaknya ia terus bertanya-tanya, jika semua terungkap, akankah Hyukjae tetap berada disisinya? Memeluknya seperti ini, mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

_Aku mengkhianatimu..._

_Maafkan aku..._

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Pagi ini, tampak berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hyukjae sudah bangun dan sibuk bersama bibi Jung di dapur, untuk melihat proses membuat kue tart. Si kecil Haru juga sudah bangun, ia duduk di tengah-tengah meja makan mengacak-acak tepung dan mentega yang tergeletak di meja. Oh, hari ini adalah ulangtahun Haru yang pertama. Jadi, Hyukjae sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk gadis kecilnya yang kini sudah bisa duduk dan merangkak itu.

Khusus akhir pekan kali ini, Hyukjae mengosongkan seluruh jadwal teman-teman dekatnya dan mengundang mereka semua ke pesta ulantahun Haru nanti sore. Sebenarnya, pestanya tidak begitu mewah karena hanya dilakukan di rumah dan yang hadirpun hanya teman-teman dekat Hyukjae saja. Di pesta ini Hyukjae hanya ingin memperlihatkan Haru pada teman-teman dekatnya, mereka bilang sangat penasaran dengan rupa gadis kecil Hyukjae yang katanya sangat cantik itu.

"Haru, berhenti menabur tepung kemana-mana! Kau membuat dirimu terlihat seperti adonan kue."

Wajah Haru yang tadinya sumringah menjadi mendung, ia memberengut memperlihatkan mata sendu yang serupa dengan Donghae. Sial! Hyukjae tidak bisa berkutik, gadis kecilnya sangat mirip dengan Donghae. Kapanpun Hyukjae marah, maka mereka berdua akan menggunakan senjata yang sama. Mata sendu mereka.

"_Okay_, maafkan ayah. Sekarang, berhenti bermain dengan tepung dan kita mandi. _Okay_?"

Haru masih memberengut, ia mengabaikan uluran tangan Hyukjae dan malah berbaring di meja makan yang penuh dengan tepung itu. Anak nakal. Dia sengaja melumuri seluruh tubuhnya dengan tepung, dan ketika Hyukjae memekik marah, Haru tertawa puas.

"Gadis nakal!"

Hyukjae ikut tertawa, ia meraih Haru dengan paksa dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Meski Haru meronta dan menjerit minta di lepas, Hyukjae tetap membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Pagi-pagi kalian sudah ribut. Ada apa?"

Donghae menggisik matanya yang masih terasa berat ketika melihat Hyukjae masuk ke kamar mereka dengan Haru yang meronta-ronta dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa Haru seperti adonan kue begitu?"

"Aku sedang menyiapkan kue ulangtahun untuknya, tapi dia malah mengacau dan membuat dirinya seperti adonan."

Tawa Donghae tidak dapat di tahan lagi, sebenarnya keadaan Hyukjae juga tidak kalah dengan Haru. Pipi putihnya berlumuran tepung dan mentega, _wifebeater_ hitamnya juga penuh dengan tepung dimana-mana. Tunggu, Hyukjae menggunakan _wifebeater_? Mata yang tadi terasa berat, mendadak menjadi cerah. Sial! Pagi-pagi begini Hyukjae sudah tampil _sexy_. Sesuatu jadi tegang.

"Kau mau memandikan Haru?"

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Bisa mandikan aku sekalian?"

Mata Hyukjae memincing, ia yakin pasti Donghae ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Pikirannya pasti sedang kotor.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke kamar mandi duluan dan bersiap."

Donghae bersiul, ia membuka bagian atas piyamanya dan duduk di pinggir _bathtube_ menunggu Hyukjae masuk.

Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang mulai menatapnya dengan seduktif, Hyukjae membuka pakaian Haru dan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Biarkan saja, kalau Donghae ditanggapi, dia akan semakin menjadi dan acara mandi Haru berubah menjadi acara mandi orang dewasa yang penuh dengan adegan yang tidak pantas di lihat balita.

"Lihat dirimu, kau tadi menangis dan meronta. Sekarang kau tampak gembira melihat air."

Hyukjae memilih untuk bicara dengan Haru sambil menggosok punggung halus Haru dengan sabun, sementara Donghae hanya bisa menatap Haru dengan sinar mata penuh kecemburuan. Sudah lama sekali punggung Donghae tidak di gosok tangan halus Hyukjae.

"Gadis kecilku genap berusia satu tahun sekarang."

Donghae tersenyum melihat interaksi Hyukjae dan Haru, diam-diam ia mengagumi sifat lembut Hyukjae. Meski kadang Hyukjae terlihat tidak peduli dan dingin, tapi ketika dia bersama Haru maka yang terlihat hanyalah Hyukjae yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Semakin sering Hyukjae berinteraksi dengan Haru, semakin Donghae jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Tapi, tetap saja! Donghae tidak suka ketika Hyukjae terlalu fokus pada Haru dan mulai mengabaikannya. Donghae masih butuh perhatian lebih dari Hyukjae dan untuk yang satu itu, ia tidak akan mengalah meski pada Haru sekalipun.

"Jangan abaikan aku!"

Bosan karena diabaikan, Donghae menyiprati wajah Hyukjae dengan air. Sudah bermenit-menit Donghae duduk dihadapan Hyukjae, telanjang dada, tapi tetap saja diabaikan.

"Jangan mulai."

Hyukjae tampak tidak tertarik perang air dengan Donghae, tapi Donghae terus saja menyerangnya dan semakin gencar mencipratkan air ke seluruh tubuh Hyukjae, ia bahkan menyalakan selang dan mengarahkannya pada Hyukjae hingga membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Kau seperti bocah, Donghae!"

Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae tetap terpancing dan membalas perbuatan Hyukjae. Mereka tidak peduli lagi pada Haru yang masih duduk di sana memperhatikan mereka. Bukannya merasa terganggu, Haru justru merasa senang, ia bertepuk tangan dan tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk air di _bathtube_ menyemarakan perang air yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Hyukjae, kau menyiramku dengan air seember! Curang!"

"Kau yang mulai!"

Karena gerakan Hyukjae yang semakin brutal menyiraminya, Donghae meraih kedua lengan Hyukjae lalu memeluknya dari belakang, memerangkapnya dalam dekapan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasan setelah Haru tidur nanti, sayang."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Donghae berdecih, ia memagut paksa bibir Hyukjae. Lihat? Lagi-lagi mereka melupakan Haru yang kini sedang sibuk dengan mainan karetnya.

"Haru akan kedinginan, dia terlalu lama di dalam air."

Hyukjae memutus pagutan mereka, terpaksa karena sebenarnya Hyukjae juga merindukan saat-saat mereka masih berdua dulu. Sebelum benar-benar mengangkat Haru dari _bathtube_, Hyukjae mengecup singkat bibir Donghae.

"_Love You_."

"Aku harap kau akan terus mengucapkan kalimat itu."

"Tentu."

Mata mereka saling beradu pandang, dan lagi-lagi Donghae memulai pagutan intim mereka.

"Donghae! Hyukjae! Ada yang datang."

Pagutan mereka terlepas, "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" Donghae berdecak tidak suka, jelas saja waktu romantisnya dengan Hyukjae terganggu.

"Entahlah, coba kau lihat."

Hyukjae mengisyaratkan agar Donghae keluar dan melihat siapa yang datang, sementara ia akan mengurus Haru di kamar.

"Sohyun."

"Hai."

Setelah pertengkaran waktu itu, Donghae tampak canggung untuk bicara dengan Sohyun. Apa lagi sekarang mereka ada di rumah pribadi Donghae, hal itu membuat Donghae semakin canggung dan tidak nyaman. Berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Sohyun dan Hyukjae membuat Donghae tidak tenang, ada banyak hal yang ia takutkan.

"Hyukjae mengundangku kemari, dia bilang anak kalian ulangtahun."

Ada nada keberatan saat Sohyun harus mengucapkan 'anak kalian', hatinya bagai teriris melihat kebahagiaan Donghae dan Hyukjae, sementara dirinya harus terus mengalah dan menahan perasaannya.

"Oh, iya. Soal waktu itu, aku—"

"Kita bahas setelah acara Hyukjae selesai. Temui aku di café dekat kantor."

Donghae mengangguk paham, ia melihat bibi Jung yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Mungkin Sohyun tidak ingin ketahuan, dia memang sangat menjaga perasaan Hyukjae.

"Hai, kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali?"

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar dengan menggendong Haru, ia masih memakai _wifebeater_ hitamnya yang basah kuyup karena belum sempat berganti pakaian. Hati Sohyun semakin berdenyut saat menyadari Donghae pun sama basah kuyupnya dengan Hyukjae, piyama yang masih melekat di tubuhnya terkancing tidak rapi. Betapa irinya Sohyun melihat kemesraan keluarga mereka, ia semakin merasa dirinya hanya simpanan Donghae yang tidak berhak bahagia.

"Aku—hm, sangat sibuk sore nanti. Jadi aku kemari untuk—"

Kalimat Sohyun terhenti, matanya terpaku menatap anak yang ada di pangkuan Hyukjae. Rasa pedih teriris dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Seharusnya, yang menggendong anak seperti itu adalah dirinya. Seharusnya, yang tinggal di rumah ini adalah dirinya. Bukan Hyukjae. Sohyun tidak bisa memungkiri rasa irinya, ia merasa semua yang dimiliki Hyukjae sekarang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu—aku hanya mau memberi anak kalian hadiah. Oh, dan—anak kalian cantik sekali."

"Namanya Haru, dan kau benar sekali, dia memang sangat cantik."

"Aku—aku permisi. Ada banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, maaf."

Sohyun melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang tamu setelah meletakan kado untuk Haru di meja. Donghae yang melihat gelagat aneh Sohyun, segera menyusulnya dengan alasan mengantar Sohyun sampai depan pintu. Tentu saja Hyukjae tidak akan curiga, karena biasanya pun seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Nanti malam, setelah acara kalian selesai segera temui aku di café."

"Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau memang selalu menyakitiku."

_Maaf..._

.

.

* * *

Seandainya Donghae bisa memilih, ia lebih suka tinggal di rumah bersama Hyukjae dan Haru. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sohyun menunggunya di café. Sohyun sudah terlalu banyak menderita karenanya, dan Donghae tidak mau menambah-nambah penderitaan yang sudah ada. Hanya mengobrol di café, tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin Sohyun sedang merindukannya, atau mungkin hanya butuh teman bicara. Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini Donghae lebih memperhatikan Hyukjae dari pada Sohyun. Jadi, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk memperhatikan Sohyun.

"Kau datang."

"Tentu, kenapa? Kau pasti menduga aku tidak akan datang, benarkan? Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku—aku ingin mengakhirinya sampai di sini."

Donghae bergeming, ia menatap lurus ke arah Sohyun. Entah sudah berapa kali Sohyun mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi kenapa baru sekarang Donghae merasa takut kehilangan Sohyun?

"Aku lelah. Kau laki-laki brengsek bodoh yang tidak bisa memilih, memberi harapan palsu padaku dan terus membohongi orang yang tulus mencintaimu. Aku akan mengalah, jangan pernah mencariku lagi dan anggap saja tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara kita."

"Sohyun—"

"Aku akan mengubur semuanya dan melupakan yang terjadi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku mulai lelah mencintaimu!"

Lidah Donghae kelu, ia dapat melihat akhir dari kisahnya dan Sohyun lewat sorot mata Sohyun. Sesuatu yang selalu ia takutkan, akhirnya datang juga. Perpisahannya dengan Sohyun, sudah ada di depan mata.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku yang akan pergi darimu. Kalau kau terus bersikeras seperti ini, aku akan kembali ke London dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Oh, atau kau ingin aku mengakhiri hidupku. Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, Sohyun!"

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia menarik lengan Sohyun lalu memeluknya. Jika kata-kata tidak bisa menahan Sohyun, maka ia akan bertindak dan melakukan apapun agar Sohyun tetap tinggal disisinya.

"Kau harus melepaskanku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa. Kau hanya merasa bertanggungjawab padaku, itu bukan cinta melainkan kasihan. Mengertilah, Donghae. Cintamu padaku sudah lama sirna, yang ada sekarang hanya rasa kasihan. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, Donghae."

Donghae tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya, ia justru semakin mengeratkannya. Tidak bisa, Donghae belum siap kehilangan Sohyun. Tidak peduli bagaimana anggapan orang tentangnya, Donghae tetap tidak bisa melepaskan Sohyun.

"Kau harus melepaskanku atau aku akan mati perlahan karena cinta egoismu."

Lagi-lagi Sohyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, ia selalu saja meneteskan airmata untuk Donghae. Untuk orang yang bahkan menduakannya dan hanya memberinya janji palsu.

"Aku sudah bersabar untukmu, mengalah demi kau, dan mengorbankan hal yang paling berharga demi melindungimu! Sebenarnya, apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa lagi? Kau sudah merenggut segalanya!"

Tangis Sohyun pecah dan Donghae sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti biasa, kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tetap tidak ada satu patah kalimat pun yang keluar.

"Ponselmu bergetar."

Sohyun melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan kembali duduk. Meski masih terisak, ia tetap berusa mengatur nafasnya. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mulai memperhatikan mereka, Sohyun mungkin tidak seharusnya menangis dan mengajak Donghae ke tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Ya, Hyukjae?"

"_Pulanglah, surat kelahiran Haru sudah datang."_

"Bukankah kita sudah menerima akta kelahirannya? Surat apa lagi itu? Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, Sohyun masih—"

"_Bawa dia sekalian, aku ingin penjelasan."_

"Apa? Halo? Hyukjae?"

_Okay_, pasti masalah besar. Donghae dan Sohyun saling bertatapan, pikiran mereka berkecamuk dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hyukjae ingin kau datang ke rumah."

Baik Sohyun maupun Donghae, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Donghae, mereka hanya diam membisu dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mungkin, inilah akhir dari segalanya.

"Aku takut."

Sesaat setelah turun dari mobil, Sohyun menarik lengan Donghae dan mengungkapkan rasa takutnya. Sohyun mencengkram lengan baju Donghae dengan sangat erat, ia bahkan bernafas dengan tidak teratur. Jelas sekali, Sohyun benar-benar ketakutan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menghadapinya."

Sejujurnya, Donghae juga takut. Langkah kakinya bahkan terasa berat dan ragu, ia membuka pintu dan langsung mendapati Hyukjae duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah berantakan. Bibi Jung juga ada di sana, wajahnya tak kalah kusut dengan Hyukjae. Suasana rumah yang biasanya ceria, kini berubah menjadi mencekam.

"Ada apa?"

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, ia duduk dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Sementara Sohyun, hanya diam dan ikut duduk di samping bibi Jung tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan lagi? Oh, atau sebenarnya kalian tidak pernah berakhir?"

Mata Donghae membola, ia melirik Sohyun dengan ekor matanya. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya, dari mana Hyukjae tahu?

"Kalian tidak mau menjawab? Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Hyukjae melemparkan map dan beberapa lembar kertas ke wajah Donghae. Emosinya memuncak, jantungnya bergemuruh dan ingin sekali menampar wajah Donghae atau Sohyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat kelahiran Haru! Dia, anak itu, anak yang aku sayangi sepenuh hati, adalah anak kalian berdua!"

Sohyun mematung, ia melirik bibi Jung dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Bibi Jung, dia adalah pengurus panti asuhan dimana ia membuang anaknya.

Anak itu, Haru. Lee Haru, anak yang ia lahirkan di London. Anak yang tidak mampu ia rawat, karena ayahya mungkin tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Sekitar kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, Sohyun mendapati dirinya hamil dan ia tahu betul siapa ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung. Sohyun tidak bisa memberitahu Donghae soal kehamilannya, ia takut Donghae justru menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Oleh sebab itu, Sohyun memilih meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di London selama hamil. Saat Haru lahir, Sohyun ingin sekali membesarkannya sendiri. Tapi setelah ia pikir kembali, tidak mungkin baginya membesarkan Haru sendirian. Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Pandangan orang lain terhadapnya? Karirnya? Dan masih banyak lagi pertimbangan Sohyun. Jadi, saat Haru berusia sembilan bulan, Sohyun membawanya pulang ke Korea dan menitipkannya di panti asuhan tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku—"

Sohyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia ingat betul menyerahkan semua datanya juga Donghae pada pengurus panti asuhan itu karena begitulah prosedur di sana. Jika Sohyun tidak menyertakan data dirinya dan data diri sang ayah, maka Sohyun tidak bisa menitipkan anaknya di sana. Awalnya, Sohyun tidak mau dan menolak keras bila harus menyertakan data dirinya atau data diri ayah si bayi, tapi ketentuan tidak bisa di langgar dan Sohyun pun tidak mungkin mencari panti asuhan lain karena ketentuannya akan tetap sama. Pada akhirnya, Sohyun menyerahkan data dirinya dan Donghae ke panti asuhan itu.

Tidak ada niat buruk, Sohyun hanya mengikuti prosedur dan ketentuan yang sudah ada. Selain itu, Sohyun tidak ingin anaknya kehilangan identitas orangtua kandungnya. Saat itu Sohyun beripikir, mungkin tidak apa-apa bila ia meninggalkan data lengkapnya dan Donghae di sana karena mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Sohyun dan Donghae dapat bersama. Dan bila saat itu tiba, Sohyun ingin menjemput Haru. Tidak di sangka, kejadiannya malah seperti ini.

"Apa? Anak yang di tinggal kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan? Apa aku terlihat sebodoh itu sampai kalian tega berbuat seperti ini kepadaku?"

Suara Hyukjae datar, tapi menusuk telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Donghae sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang, ia bingung dan tidak bisa mencerna setiap perkataan Hyukjae dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa Haru adalah anak kandungnya dan—

Tunggu.

Donghae menatap Sohyun, "Kau hamil anakku?"

"Semua ini salahku."

Bibi Jung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk, akhirnya angkat bicara. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, tidak mengerti dengan situasi mereka masing-masing. Tapi, bibi Jung tahu dengan jelas bagaimana situasi mereka sekarang dan hanya ia yang mampu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Nona ini datang ke panti asuhan membawa seorang bayi. Dia bersikeras ingin menitipkan bayinya di tempat kami, tapi tidak mau menyertakan data dirinya atau data diri ayah si bayi. Nona ini bilang, ayahnya tidak tahu bayi ini ada di dunia dan mungkin kelahiran bayinya tidak diinginkan oleh sang ayah."

Mata sayu bibi Jung menatap orang yang ada di ruangan itu bergantian, rasanya berat sekali harus mengatakan fakta yang mungkin saja akan menghancurkan mereka bertiga.

"Di samping itu, karena satu dan lain hal dia tidak bisa membesarkan bayinya sendiri. Dia menangis sambil memohon padaku, agar tidak mengatakan apapun soal orangtua kandung si bayi bila suatu saat ada yang mengadopsinya. Itu sebabnya, saat Donghae datang aku bilang orangtuanya kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Saat Donghae datang, aku pikir dia hanya bertanya-tanya saja."

Bibi Jung menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, ia mulai takut dan ragu untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"Selang beberapa hari setelah Donghae datang, nona ini datang lagi padaku. Dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan data dirinya dan data diri ayah si bayi. Saat melihat data diri ayah si bayi, jujur saja aku sangat terkejut. Belum habis rasa terkejutku, Donghae kembali datang dan bilang ingin mengadopsi Haru. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya bisa bungkam, berusaha menutupi masa lalu Haru. Hanya sebatas itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Kalian bisa membuat akta lahir baru, tapi surat kelahiran tidak bisa di rekayasa. Di sana tertulis dengan jelas, kapan dia lahir, siapa ayah kandungnya dan siapa ibu kandungnya. "

Hyukjae memandang bibi Jung tidak percaya, "Itu sebabnya bibi menahan surat kelahiran Haru hingga dua bulan lamanya?"

"Hyukjae, aku tidak mau membuat kebahagianmu dan Donghae hancur. Aku tahu, betapa kalian saling mencintai dan mengasihi."

"Kau menutupi perbuatan kotor Donghae, bi."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Donghae tidak tahu apa-apa, dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu aku hamil."

Dengan suara lirih dan terbata-bata, Sohyun juga angkat bicara. Benar, semua ini harus diluruskan. Segenap keberanian ia kumpulkan, jika memang ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya, maka Sohyun harus berani bicara.

"Setelah aku tahu sedang hamil, aku langsung pergi ke London. Aku tidak memberitahu Donghae karena aku yakin, dia akan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan bayi yang kukandung. Dulu, dia menolak menikahiku karena dia ingin fokus pada perusahaan yang dia rintis bersamamu. Dia bahkan nekat pergi ke Belgia bersamamu hanya demi mendapatkan selembar surat sah, yang menyatakan kalian resmi menikah sehingga orangtua kalian bungkam dan tidak bisa mendesak kalian lagi. Kau pikir, laki-laki yang pernah menolak menikahi kekasihnya dan menganggap wanita hanyalah penghambat karirnya, akan menerima kehadiran bayi begitu saja? Laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi pasangan hidupmu adalah laki-laki brengsek yang sangat egois. Dia tidak mau menikahiku, menganggapku merepotkan dan menghambat karirnya, tapi dia tidak pernah mau melepaskan aku."

Hati Hyukjae bagai di remat-remat, sakit sekali rasanya hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Hyukjae melirik Donghae sekilas, ia dapat menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Donghae.

"Saat Haru lahir, aku ingin sekali membesarkannya sendiri. Tapi setelah kupikir ulang, aku tidak mungkin bisa. Akan ada lebih banyak hal yang harus aku korbankan, dan aku tidak mau melakukan pengorbanan apapun lagi. Aku takut karirku hancur, aku takut terhadap pandangan orang lain dan aku juga takut keluargaku tidak mau menerimaku lagi."

"Lalu, kau membuangnya ke panti asuhan? Kau ini wanita macam apa, Sohyun?"

Suara Hyukjae masih saja datar dan dingin, ia tidak peduli dengan airmata Sohyun yang sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Baginya, Sohyun adalah wanita yang paling hina karena tega membuang anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak membuangnya, Hyukjae. Kalau memang aku berniat membuangnya, aku akan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan atau di depan panti asuhan tanpa identitas apapun! Aku hanya ingin menitipkannya sementara di sana. Bila saatnya sudah tiba, aku akan menjemputnya dan mengatakan semuanya pada Donghae. Aku hanya tidak berpikir, bahwa Haru akan di asuh oleh kalian berdua."

"Saat apa? Saat seperti ini? Saat hubungan kotor kalian berdua terungkap, begitu?"

Nafas Hyukjae memburu, airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, terlalu sakit hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Donghae. Dan kau Sohyun, aku sangat mempercayaimu. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian bermain dibelakangku hingga melahirkan seorang anak? Aku—aku bodoh sekali, di tipu dan di tusuk dari belakang oleh orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

"Cukup, Hyukjae. Kita bicarakan ini berdua."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke kamar tamu—dimana tidak ada Haru—setelah menyuruh Sohyun dan bibi Jung pulang. Donghae juga bingung dengan situasi kacau ini, tapi ia perlu bicara dengan Hyukjae.

.

.

* * *

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu, Hyukjae masih saja bungkam dan tidak mau memandang Donghae. Sudah Donghae jelaskan semuanya, tapi Hyukjae tetap tidak bergeming dan terus mengacuhkan Donghae. Sebelumnya, ia dan Hyukjae tidak pernah bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Dan ketika itu terjadi, Donghae merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Ketakutannya berlebihan, ia sangat takut kehilangan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae?"

"Hatiku sakit, Donghae."

Setelah sekian lama bungkam, akhirnya Hyukjae bersuara. Suaranya sangat lirih dan sarat akan kepedihan, hal itu membuat Donghae meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sadar.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kata maafmu tidak akan membuat hatiku sembuh begitu saja. Sekarang, setelah kau mengetahui Haru adalah anak kandungmu dan Sohyun adalah ibunya. Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku? Membuangku?"

"Tidak, Hyukjae. Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu."

"Jangan memberiku janji palsu. Aku bukan Sohyun, aku tidak mau menerima janji palsu."

Donghae menarik tubuh lunglai Hyukjae dan memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar Hyukjae lebih tenang lagi.

"Sejak kapan hubunganmu dengan Sohyun di mulai lagi?"

Bola mata Donghae bergerak liar, ia tidak tahu harus bilang pada Hyukjae. Sebenarnya, hubungan mereka tidak pernah berakhir. Donghae hanya membohongi Hyukjae, karena tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang pberbeda pada Hyukjae. Rasa yang lebih hebat dari pada sekedar ingin melindungi, rasa berdebar yang selalu saja muncul tiap kali bertatapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi Sohyun membutuhkan aku."

"Bajingan."

"Benar, makilah aku sesukamu. Luapkan semuanya padaku, pukul aku dan siksa aku. Tapi, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tenaga Hyukjae sudah terkuras habis, ia juga tidak sanggup memaki. Hyukjae hanya diam dan tersedu di pelukan Donghae. Fakta bahwa hubungan Donghae dan Sohyun yang tidak pernah berakhir, juga fakta bahwa ternyata Donghae membagi cintanya membuat Hyukjae tidak ingin hidup lagi. Hyukjae mencintai Donghae dengan seluruh hatinya, ia memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk Donghae, dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan yang keji.

"Aku akan membawa Haru pergi dari sini. Bagaimanapun, hak asuh Haru ada padaku sekarang. Aku ayahnya dan aku berhak membawanya pergi."

"Bagaimana denganku? Hyukjae aku—"

"Kau benahi saja hatimu dan jangan pernah mencariku sampai kau bisa memutuskan, dengan siapa kau akan hidup."

"Hyukjae."

"Aku sangat membencimu saat ini."

_Ketika benci dan cinta menjadi satu, aku tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih mendominasi. Cintaku sangat besar padamu, begitu juga benciku yang terus membayangi cinta yang besar itu..._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai, maaf, maaf, maaf banget banget, banget gak bisa balesin review kalian satu2 tapi selalu saya baca satu-satu, saya juga hafal bgt sama yang selalu hadir di kotak review saya heheh dan saya semakin sayang sama kalian makasih banyak kritik dan sarannya, dukungannya dan segala pujian yang kalian kasih buat saya. kalian yang selalu hadir di kotak review saya bener-bener bikin semangat dan bikin saya terus ingin nulis di sini buat nyenengin kalian makasih ya...sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih.**

**Kalau ada yang bener-bener pengen ditanyain, cus ke twitter saya, line atau bbm (semua ada di BIO kecuali BBM, silahkan minta lewat PM ^^) saya selalu punya waktu buat kalian heheheh. kl kalian nanya di sini, curhat di sini, saya gak bisa langsung nanggepin. tp kl di kontak pasti langsung saya bales curhatan/pertanyaan/keluhan kalian tentang fanfict saya ^^**

**Maaf kalau ada typo, diksi kurang enak, tanda baca salah atau EYD yg kurang tepat. maaf untuk kekurangan di sana-sininya ^^**

**Salam kenal untuk readers baru, readers yang baru review hahah salam kenal semuaaaaaaa~~ !^^ semoga betah ya baca fanfict saya ^^**

**Okelah, ini udah kepanjangan berkicaunya =_=**

**Last, Review please?**

**I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART GUYS !^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	5. Hate U, Love U

**AFFAIR**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae****  
**

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**I turn away, I push you away but you come to me again...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah bangun dan sudah siap di meja makan. Tidak ada Hyukjae atau tangisan Haru, semalam Hyujae benar-benar pergi dan membawa Haru bersamanya. Dengan langkah gontai, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi. Inginnya, Donghae diam di rumah saja, tapi ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Mungkin dengan pergi ke kantor, ia akan sedikit melupakan bebannya. Setumpuk pekerjaan mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak.

Rencananya, Donghae memang akan langsung pergi ke kantor. Tapi saat di tengah jalan, ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Sohyun. Ada satu hal yang perlu Donghae bicarakan padanya. Akhirnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kantor, Donghae memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Sohyun sebentar. Lagi pula, saat ini Donghae butuh teman bicara, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bicara pada siapa. Henry sedang ada di Jepang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara saat ini hanya Sohyun.

Donghae mengetuk pintu apartemen Sohyun dengan ragu, entah bagaimana perasaan Sohyun sekarang. saat semua terkuak kemarin, Sohyun tidak banyak bicara dan lebih banyak menangis. Donghae khawatir, luka di hati Sohyun semakin menganga lebar karena dirinya. Selama ini, Sohyun sudah banyak menderita demi dirinya. Dan pengorbanan yang dia lakukan, sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

"Donghae? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Masuklah."

Sohyun nampak baik-baik saja, suaranya juga terdengar jernih. Hanya saja, matanya bengkak dan sedikit sembab. Seperti yang sudah Donghae duga sebelumnya, dia pasti banyak menangis.

"Hanya ingin mampir, melihatmu."

"Duduklah, aku bawakan teh dulu sebentar."

Donghae mengangguk, ia duduk di sofa menunggu Sohyun. Sebenarnya, melihat Sohyun yang nampak baik-baik saja itu membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah. Sohyun memang begitu, dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan lukanya pada Donghae.

"Hatimu sudah bisa menentukan?"

Sohyun menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat, ia merasa iba melihat wajah Donghae yang kusut dan tampak tidak ada gairah hidup. Melihat Donghae seperti ini, semakin membuat Sohyun yakin bahwa Donghae hanya mencintai Hyukjae. Buktinya, Donghae terlihat baik-baik saja Sohyun pergi ke London, tapi saat Hyukjae meninggalkannya, dia terlihat sangat tertekan. Cinta Donghae pada Hyukjae memang jauh lebih besar dari pada cintanya pada Sohyun. Mau dipungkiri keras apapun, fakta tidak bisa terbantahkan.

"Aku merasa kosong."

Lihat? Tebakan Sohyun benar. Donghae memang hanya mencintai Hyukjae. Sohyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Donghae.

"Itu artinya kau sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi sejak kau menikah dengan Hyukjae, sejak saat itu pula aku tahu kau mulai mencintainya dengan tulus. Kau selalu menatapnya dengan sorotan mata yang berbeda, bahkan saat bersamaku kau tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, hanya saja aku terlalu egois untuk melepaskanmu. Seharusnya, aku meninggalkanmu saat aku tahu kau mulai menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbeda."

Donghae memeluk Sohyun, ia menangis melampiaskan segalanya. Tangisnya pecah, ia tersedu-sedu mengingat semua kenangan manis yang pernah ia alami dengan Hyukjae. Bodohnya Donghae karena tidak menyadari Hyukjae lah yang diinginkan hatinya. Bukan hanya menangisi kepergian Hyukjae saja, ia menangisi kebodohannya dan keegoisannya. Keegoisannya telah membuat dirinya menjadi serakah dan pada akhirnya, ia kehilangan segalanya.

"Hyukjae tidak marah, dia tidak memakiku, atau menamparku. Nada bicaranya datar, tapi justru itu yang membuat aku semakin takut kehilangan dia. Aku akan jauh merasa lebih baik jika dia menamparku, berteriak atau memaki. Aku lebih suka dia meluapkan semuanya."

"Luka yang kau torehkan padanya terlalu dalam, Donghae."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mantapkan hatimu, cari dia dan memohon padanya."

Isakan Donghae sedikit mereda, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sohyun penuh harap.

"Kau pikir dia akan memaafkanku?"

Sohyun mengangkat bahunya, ia sendiri tidak yakin. Luka yang ditorehkan Donghae sudah terlalu dalam, mungkin Hyukjae tidak akan mampu melihat wajah Donghae lagi.

"Oh, iya. Lusa, aku akan kembali ke London."

"Sendiri?"

"Dengan seseorang yang berhasil meluluhkanku dan menarikku keluar dari lubang hitam yang kau ciptakan."

"Siapa?"

"Kang Giljun, staff _dancer_ kesayanganmu."

Ternyata Giljun sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Donghae masih ingat, saat ia bertemu dengan Giljun di lobby, dia mengungkapkan rasa tertariknya pda Sohyun. Tidak peduli dengan Sohyun yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, Giljun tetap gigih mengejar Sohyun. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil. Donghae bisa benafas sedikit lega, setidaknya Sohyun sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Mengenai Haru, aku tidak akan merebutnya dari Hyukjae. Aku ibu yang sangat buruk karena tidak bisa mengurusnya dan malah menelantarkannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku harap dia tetap mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Haru sesekali."

"Pada akhirnya, kau meninggalkanku juga."

"Sudah saatnya aku meninggalkanmu dan menghentikan sikap egoismu."

Sohyun menatap mata Donghae sekali lagi, telapak tangannya mengelus lembut wajah Donghae yang terlihat layu.

"Sebenarnya, hatimu sudah memilih sejak lama. Hatimu menginginkan Hyukjae, hanya saja kau di buat bingung oleh rasa tanggung jawab padaku. Wanita yang kau campakan, wanita yang tidak mau kau nikahi, tapi sudah kau beri banyak janji."

Kata-kata Sohyun membuat Donghae diam, ia sibuk mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sohyun.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Kau itu tidak bisa meninggalkanku karena kau terlalu egois. Kau ingin aku tetap berada di sisimu, tapi kau juga tidak mau melepaskan Hyukjae."

"Aku memang egois, tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu ceraikan Hyukjae, tinggalkan dia dan ikutlah denganku ke London."

Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bola matanya bergerak liar, menghindari tatapan Sohyun.

Melihat reaksi Donghae, Sohyun hanya bisa berdecih.

"Lihat, kau tidak segera menjawabnya. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh padaku. Oke, anggaplah yang ada di hatimu sekarang itu memang cinta, kau mencintai aku dan Hyukjae. Tapi bagaimanapun, kau tetap harus memilih. Dan pilihanmu adalah Hyukjae, itu tertulis jelas di sorot matamu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan egois dan menyakiti aku, Hyukjae, juga dirimu sendiri."

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku akan tetap pergi, meskipun kau memohon seperti orang gila. Kau harus membenahi hatimu dan cari Hyukjae. Aku tidak mau menderita lagi dan terus berkorban untukmu, sudah saatnya aku bahagia. Aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku bersama Giljun."

Belum pernah Donghae melihat sorot mata Sohyun yang sebening itu, Sohyun tampak tidak ada beban sama sekali saat membahas soal kepergiannya. Terbukti sudah, selama ini Donghae mengurung Sohyun dan merenggut kebahagiaannya. Donghae menahan Sohyun agar tetap berada disisinya tapi tidak pernah memberinya cinta yang tulus.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia bersamaku dan begitupun sebaliknya. Jika kita bersama, kita hanya akan berakhir dengan saling menyakiti. Pergilah, cari Hyukjae, cari cinta sejatimu."

"Sohyun."

"Kemarilah, beri aku pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya."

Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan, Donghae kembali tersedu, sementara Sohyun hanya menangis dalam diam. Hatinya juga sama terluka, mungkin luka hatinya jauh lebih dalam dari luka hati Hyukjae. Tapi ia punya keyakinan, suatu hari luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendiri. Luka hatinya akan segera sembuh, diobati oleh orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Jaga Haru baik-baik, sebagai ibu yang melahirkannya aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang layak untuknya, aku juga tidak bisa merawatnya. Meski aku yakin Hyukjae bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih untuk Haru, kuharap kau juga memberikan cinta yang banyak untuknya. Limpahi dia dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, jangan sampai dia kekurangan satu apapun."

Donghae mengangguk, ia masih sulit berkata-kata. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sohyun, tapi pikirannya kacau sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat.

"Kau—kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maafkan aku, Sohyun."

"Pergilah, kau akan membuatku goyah jika terlalu lama di sini."

_Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa penyesalan datang terlambat. Kau tidak akan belajar apapun, jika penyesalan datang di awal. Penyesalan datang, membuatmu menderita tapi kemudian mengajarkanmu untuk bangkit dan memperbaiki diri. Memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah kau buat sebelumnya._

_Maafkan aku, Sohyun..._

.

.

* * *

Donghae duduk termenung di ruangan Hyukjae, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari bingkai foto yang diletakan di meja kerja Hyukjae. Di sana terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana bahagianya mereka, Hyukjae yang memangku Haru dengan senyum malaikatnya, dan dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Hyukjae dan Haru. Foto yang di ambil sekitar dua bulan yang lalu itu, seolah menjadi kenangan terakhir yang mereka ukir bersama. Sekarang, Donghae bahkan tidak tahu kemana Hyukjae pergi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, airmata Donghae tumpah. Rasa hampa dan sakit dihatinya, terlalu sulit untuk diatasi. Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia terus menangis dan menyesal seperti orang gila. Hatinya terus berteriak memanggil Hyukjae dan pikirannya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae. Tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, rasa sakit ditinggalkan Hyukjae akan sedahsyat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bung?"

"Yunho?"

"Maaf, tadi aku mencari ke ruanganmu tapi kau tidak ada. Ternyata kau di sini. Kemana Hyukjae?"

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Oh, aku mau memberikan undangan pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong. Pastikan kalian datang, oke?"

Yunho menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya ke hadapan Donghae. Kening Yunho berkerut begitu menyadari ada airmata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae.

"Mau minum denganku? Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Hm, apa kau bertengkar dengan Hyukjae?"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya, gusar. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras, ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi menangis dihadapan Yunho.

"Hyukjae pergi dan aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang."

Mereka berpisah? Yunho gelagapan, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengan. Jangan gila! Donghae dan Hyukjae selalu terlihat mesra, di samping itu mereka baru mengadopsi seorang anak. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Kau—kau bercanda? Kenapa Hyukjae meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, aku telah menyakitinya dan membuatnya terluka."

Yunho terdiam, matanya fokus menatap Donghae. Menunggu cerita lengkap dari Donghae.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengkhianatinya. Aku menikahinya, tapi aku terus menjalin hubungan dengan gadis di masalaluku, gadis yang pernah aku campakan, gadis yang tidak ingin aku nikahi."

"Kau—berhubungan dengan gadis lain?"

"Aku tidak bisa memilih di antara keduanya, aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Jadi, aku terus bersikap egois dengan mempertahankan mereka berdua agar terus berada disisiku. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, cintaku sesungguhnya hanya untuk Hyukjae. Rasa cintaku pada gadis itu sudah lama sirna, yang ada hanyalah rasa bersalah dan kasihan."

"Dan kau menyadari semua itu setelah Hyukjae pergi? Siapa gadis itu?"

"Joo Sohyun."

Mulut Yunho menganga lebar, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Yunho berdiri dan langsung memegangi tengkuknya. Gila! Lee donghae sudah gila! Dia berselingkuh dengan gadis yang juga teman baik Hyukjae.

"Kau—dimana akal sehatmu? Apa otakmu masih berfungsi? Kau lebih dari bajingan yang egois, kau tahu? Beraninya kau berselingkuh dengan teman baik Hyukjae! Kau benar, kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya Hyukjae!"

"Aku tahu, aku sangat egois. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa memilih, hatiku menginginkan Hyukjae. Cintaku pada Hyukjae sangat besar, aku mencintainya. Sungguh."

Apapun yang dikatakan Donghae saat ini, hanya omong kosong bagi Yunho. Apapun alasannya, menduakan cinta seseorang, sudah melewati batas. Tidak bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana sakitnya Hyukjae? Seberapa besar luka yang dialaminya? Ya Tuhan, Donghae sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Bajingan. Kau bajingan, Lee Donghae."

Yunho melangkah pergi, ia membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak, mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan. Baginya, Hyukjae bukan hanya sekedar rekan bisnis. Hyukjae juga teman baik untuknya, meski baru mengenal beberapa tahun saja, tapi hubungannya dengan Hyukjae sudah selayaknya teman dekat. Dan tentu saja, Yunho akan sangat marah bila teman baiknya disakiti.

"Maaf."

Samar-samar Donghae mengucapkan kata maaf, tidak jelas ia tujukan pada siapa. Kini semua orang meninggalkannya, tidak ada lagi yang mau mendengar ucapannya.

_Hyukjae, kembalilah..._

_Maafkan aku..._

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Demi Tuhan Ryeowook bersumpah, bahkan orang yang tidak punya otak sekalipun tahu, tengah malam begini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat untuk bertamu. Ryeowook ingin sekali mengabaikan suara bel dan ketukan pintu yang brutal itu, ini sudah terlalu malam dan Ryeowook malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Tapi sialnya, si tamu yang tidak tahu waktu itu justru semakin brutal menggedor pintunya seolah akan merobohkannya kapan saja. Mau tidak mau, Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan.

"Hyukjae?"

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak saat melihat _intercom_nya. Itu Hyukjae, temannya Hyukjae berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil menggendong bayi dengan wajah yang berantakan. Perasaan Ryeowook mendadak tidak enak, ia tergesa-gesa membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae?"

"Ryeowook, maaf aku menganggumu malam-malam."

"Lupakan soal itu. Tunggu, apa-apaan koper-koper ini? Dan Haru? Kenapa kau membawa Haru keluar malam-malam begini? Dia bisa sakit, Hyukjae! Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam."

Ryeowook membawa masuk koper-koper Hyukjae yang berjumlah tiga buah itu ke dalam rumahnya, karena tubuhnya yang mungil ia sedikit kesulitan saat harus menyeret koper besar itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Hyukjae membawa semua koper-koper ini sendirian? Di tambah lagi, dia membawa Haru.

"Kau—hm, apa kau bertengkar dengan Donghae?"

Ryeowook tampak hati-hati saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Hyukjae, ia takut apa yang menjadi dugaannya selama ini benar adanya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, minum dulu saja tehnya. Hm, kau boleh menidurkan Haru dikamarku, dia tampak sangat kelelahan."

Langkah kaki Hyukjae sangat gontai, Ryeowook sampai harus memapahnya karena takut Hyukjae akan jatuh dan membuat Haru celaka.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat setelah Hyukjae membaringkan Haru, Ryeowook kembali bertanya. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur, di samping Hyukjae. Melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang tidak seperti biasanya, membuat Ryeowook cemas sekali. Wajahnya pucat dan sorot matanya tampak kosong, Hyukjae tampak tidak sehat sama sekali. Ryeowook beringsut semakin mendekat pada Hyukjae, bersiap mendengar cerita Hyukjae atau mungin Hyukjae akan menangis terlebih dahulu. Yang manapun terserah, Ryeowook hanya ingin membuat Hyukjae nyaman.

"Dugaanmu benar."

"Hm? Yang mana?"

"Sohyun dan Donghae, mereka ada main dibelakangku."

Untuk sesaat, otak Ryeowook seperti beku. Ryeowook bahkan tidak begitu saja mempercayai pendengarannya, apa? Donghae dan Sohyun benar-benar selingkuh? Tapi, kenapa? Donghae terlihat sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Jujur saja, dugaannya waktu itu hanya iseng dan tidak tahu ternyata semua itu benar.

"Tunggu, Hyukjae. Kau pasti salah paham. Kau hanya termakan gossip, iya 'kan? Donghae tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Dia melakukannya! Hubungannya dengan Sohyun tidak pernah berakhir! Mereka terus berhubungan sampai akhirnya Haru lahir ke dunia."

"T—tunggu, Hyukjae. Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang—"

"Haru anak mereka berdua."

Ryeowook begitu fokus mendengarkan cerita Hyukjae, sampai-sampai ia lupa bernafas. Jika ada kata yang lebih kasar dari bajingan atau brengsek, maka dengan senang hati Ryeowook akan menyematkannya untuk Donghae. Beraninya dia selingkuh, bahkan sampai punya anak. Ryeowook tak bisa membayangkan, sehancur apa hati Hyukjae saat ini.

"Kau pergi dari Donghae, tapi kau membawa anaknya bersamamu? Kau ini sudah hilang akal atau bagaimana? Bagaimanapun Haru adalah hasil dari perbuatan mereka!"

Emosi Ryeowook memuncak tanpa alasan, hanya mendengar cerita tak lengkap dari Hyukjae saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih. Entah akan bagaimana reaksinya saat ia tahu cerita lengkapnya nanti.

"Haru tidak bersalah, dia bahkan di buang oleh ibunya sendiri dan ayahnya tidak tahu dia adalah anak kandungnya. Apapun yang terjadi pada orangtuanya, aku tidak akan menyeret-nyeret Haru."

Seperti itulah Hyukjae, terlihat dingin dan acuh tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang hangat. Meski kelihatan kuat, sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh. Hyukjae tidak pernah banyak bicara soal perasaannya, dia selalu memendamnya sendiri dan menderita sendirian. Hyukjae selalu bilang, urusan hatinya tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain. Itu sebabnya, saat dia sakit hati, patah hati, sedih atau terluka, tidak pernah sekalipun menangis dihadapan orang lain.

"Kau benar, Haru tidak bersalah. Dia tidak pantas dipersalahkan, hanya karena orangtuanya berbuat salah. Tapi, apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Menangislah, kau pasti tidak banyak menangis saat dihadapan Donghae atau Sohyun. Dengan menangis, setidaknya bebanmu sedikit berkurang."

Hyukjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Ryeowook. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia mampu menangis juga. Semua yang telah ia tahan dalam hati, akhirnya tumpah. Hyukjae menangis tersedu-sedu, terkadang ia memaki dalam tangisnya. Lihat? Meski Hyukjae tidak banyak bereaksi, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat terluka.

"Aku mencintainya, Ryeowook. Bahkan setelah tahu pengkhianatnya, aku tetap menyimpan cinta yang besar untuknya. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia tega berbuat seperti itu padaku?"

Tanpa di beritahu pun, Ryeowook sudah tahu bahwa Hyukjae sangat mencintai Donghae. Hyukjae mengabaikan keluarganya, membiarkan dirinya di cibir orang lain, dan menggantungkan hidupnya pada Donghae seorang. Wajar bila Hyukjae sangat terluka.

"Orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusmu, tidak pantas mendapatkannya lagi."

Masih dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat, Hyukjae melirik Haru.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya."

"Hyukjae."

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkannya."

_Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu, sementara hatiku masih sangat menginginkanmu._

_Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu, sementara ada banyak kenangan manis yang kita ukir bersama._

_Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu, sementara luka yang kau torehkan begitu mendalam._

.

.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menelesup masuk lewat celah jendela, membangunkan Ryeowook yang jatuh terlelap di sofa ruang televisi. Ryeowook menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Semalaman ia tidur di sofa karena ada Hyukjae dan Haru menempati kamarnya. Maklum saja, apartemen Ryeowook bukanlah apartemen mewah. Hanya ada satu kamar dan tidak begitu luas.

Sebelum ke dapur, Ryeowook mengintip sedikit ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Dia masih tidur meringkuk, sambil memeluk Haru. Harus Ryeowook akui, ia merasa sangat salut pada Hyukjae. Meski hatinya terluka, dia tetap berpikir jernih dan tidak menyeret-nyeret Haru ke dalam masalahnya.

"Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yesung sedang menatapnya intens, dengan jarak yang sangat intim.

"Oh, Yesung. Kapan datang?"

"Aku menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi, aku masuk saja langsung. Sedang lihat apa? Kau menyembunyikan laki-laki lain?"

"Iya! Aku menyembunyikan laki-laki lain! _Boss_ mu!"

Mata sipit Yesung melotot, ia buru-buru memakai jasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"_Daepyonim_? Kau gila! Kenapa tidak bilang ada _Daepyonim_ di sini?"

"Abaikan saja, dia sudah tahu hubungan kita."

"B—bagaimana dia tahu? Dia tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Sekarang, dari pada banyak tanya lebih baik kau bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan. Hm, kau ini pengangguran sekali, pagi-pagi sudah datang kemari."

"Kalau aku datang siang, maka akan ada ratusan wartawan yang mengikutiku."

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, lalu mencuri ciuman dari bibir tipis Ryeowook. Sudah sekitar dua minggu Yesung tidak bertemu dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Selain sibuk berpergian ke luar negeri, saat datang ke kantor, Ryeowook pasti sulit ditemui karena sedang sibuk atau apalah terserah.

"Kenapa _Daepyonim_ ada di sini? Bukankah dia sudah punya anak? Kalau dia di sini, anaknya bagaimana? Dan Lee _Sajangnim_? Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Lihat dirimu, kau irit bicara pada semua orang. Tapi saat bersamaku, kau banyak sekali bicara."

"Karena kau kekasihku."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Jadi, kenapa _Daepyonim_ ada di sini?"

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, sejujurnya ia juga bingung harus memulai cerita dari mana.

"Hm, intinya dia sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Donghae dan dia kabur kemari bersama anaknya."

"Oh, urusan rumah tangga."

Puas dengan jawaban Ryeowook, Yesung mepelaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan kekasihnya melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Yesung memilih duduk di meja makan, sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook dalam balutan celemek berwarna birunya.

"Pagi, apa aku menganggu?"

Suara parau Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatian Yesung, ia otomatis berdiri dan membungkuk pada Hyukjae.

"Oh, _Daepyonim_. Selamat pagi. Hm, silahkan duduk. Aku—hm, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi—"

"Apa aku bilang sesuatu?"

"Oh, tidak. Ya ampun, anakmu cantik sekali!"

Yesung memaksakan tawanya, ia canggung sekali berhadapan dengan _boss_nya di luar kantor. Biasanya, Yesung hanya bertemu dengan Hyukjae saat tanda tangan kontrak, atau diskusi soal mengambil _job_. Sekarang, mereka ada dalam satu atap yang sama dan itu canggung sekali.

"Duduklah, santai saja. Ini bukan di kantor."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau tidak nyaman, aku akan pergi."

"Duduk saja, Kim Yesung!"

"Baiklah."

Yesung berpindah duduk di sofa ruang televisi, ia menutup mulutnya erat-erat. Sementara itu Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak di dapur, ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook melihat Yesung kikuk dan canggung seperti itu.

"Kenapa bangun? Kau bisa istirahat lebih lama lagi. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat sarapan siap."

"Haru bangun, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aku akan membantumu."

Mata Hyukjae melirik Yesung sekilas, kemudian ia melirik Haru. Di ruangan ini, hanya ada Yesung yang menganggur. Kalau mau membantu Ryeowook, maka mau tidak mau Hyukjae harus menitipkan Haru pada Yesung.

"Yesung."

"Ya, _Daepyonim_?"

"Bisa kau jaga Haru sebentar? Dia sudah bisa duduk sendiri, kau hanya perlu mengawasinya agar dia tidak memasukan sembarang benda ke mulutnya."

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak pernah mengawasi balita, tapi berhubung kali ini _boss_nya yang meminta, mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali, _sih_? Aku tidak memakan orang! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti sedang berhadapan dengan monster?"

"Maaf, _Daepyonim_."

Yesung tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hai, Haru. Hari ini, main sama paman, ya? Ya ampun, kau manis sekali."

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat Yesung yang berusaha menarik perhatian Haru, gadis kecilnya memang agak susah beradaptasi dengan orang asing. Jadi, saat ada orang yang mendekatinya, dia hanya akan memberikan ekspresi datar dan tidak tertarik.

Persis, seperti Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Donghae, apapun yang dilakukan Haru semuanya mencerminkan sifat Donghae. Bahkan saat berjauhan seperti ini pun, Hyukjae tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Donghae.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm. Aku akan memotong ayamnya."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Setiap kali melihat Haru, aku teringat pada Donghae."

Ryeowook mengusap punggung Hyukjae, "Sudahlah, kau di sini untuk menenagkan diri. Bukan untuk membahasnya."

"Ryeowook, ada yang datang!"

Lagi? Seingatnya, Ryeowook tidak mengundang siapapun pagi ini. Ryeowook melepaskan celemeknya dan berlari kecil menuju _intercom_.

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon."

Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook penuh tanda tanya, untuk apa Siwon datang pagi-pagi begini ke rumah Ryeowook?

Untuk apa Siwon datang?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "Melihatmu, mungkin?"

"Kenapa dia tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Maaf, sebenarnya semalam dia menelepon. Katanya dia mau menanyakan soal perjanjian kontrak drama dengan salah satu stasiun televisi, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah menanyakanmu."

"Kau ini!"

"Maaf."

Mau tidak mau, Hyukjae harus kembali lagi berhadapan dengan Siwon. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya kali ini, Hyukjae sungguh malas menghadapinya atau berbicara padanya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, dan ia tidak mau menambah buruk situasi hatinya hanya karena bicara dengan Siwon.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak."

"Bisa kita keluar sebentar dan bicara?"

"Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik, aku tidak tertarik bicara pada siapapun. Terlebih denganmu."

Ryeowook menyikut Hyukjae, ada laki-laki baik yang mau meringankan beban hatinya, dia malah menolak.

"Aku mohon, Hyukjae."

"Aku—"

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji."

Hyukjae melirik Haru yang sedang main dengan Yesung sekilas, kemudian ia menatap Ryeowook.

"Haru akan baik-baik saja denganku dan Yesung."

Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Hyukjae, Ryeowook buru-buru meyakinkannya kalau gadis kecil kesayangannya itu aman berada ditangannya.

"Aku titip Haru sebentar. Kalau dia menangis, susunya ada di dalam koper."

"Pergilah."

.

.

* * *

Musim dingin hampir tiba, tapi Hyukjae keluar hanya menggunakan t-shirt putih tipis dan celana robek-robek. Siwon berinisiatif memberikan jasnya, tapi Hyukjae menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hyukjae terus saja berjalan lurus, tanpa mau melihat ke arah Siwon.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Hm, di depan ada kedai _Ddokbokki_. Kau mau bicara di sana?"

"Kau aktor terkenal, aku tidak mau mendapatkan masalah jika orang-orang melihat kita."

"Itu urusan belakangan. Lagi pula, kau _boss_ku, apa masalahnya?"

Akhirnya, Siwon dan Hyukjae masuk ke kedai pinggir jalan. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi, hidupnya terlalu ia dedikasikan untuk perusahaan sampai tidak sempat datang ke kedai-kedai kecil seperti ini.

"Setelah selesai bicara, biarkan aku pulang. Ini masih pagi dan aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Haru."

Siwon hanya mendengus, ia kemudian duduk di samping Hyukjae. Memperhatikan wajah sayu Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Hancur."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu? Ikutlah denganku, maka kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kenapa kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri demi laki-laki yang telah menduakanmu selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Kau—mengetahuinya? Ryeowook yang menceritakannya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka di salah satu hotel, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Kupikir, mereka hanya _One Night Stand_ saja, siapa yang sangka hubungan mereka ternyata lebih dari itu."

Hati Hyukjae semakin teriris. Hotel? Mereka bahkan pergi ke hotel? Entah harus seberapa banyak lagi luka yang akan Hyukjae terima, luka yang ini saja sudah menganga sangat lebar.

"Itu sebabnya, aku memintamu untuk pergi denganku. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu bertahan dengan laki-laki bajingan seperti itu?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Alasan yang bodoh. Cintamu tidak ada harganya di mata Donghae, kau sudah dipermainkan olehnya!"

"Sebanyak apapun luka yang dia torehkan padaku, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya."

Siwon berdecih, Hyukjae terus saja tetap pada pendiriannya. Sulit sekali menggoyahkan pendirian Hyukjae, entah harus bagaimana lagi Siwon meyakinkannya.

"Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku hanya bertanggungjawab pada pilihanku. Aku yang memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."

"Cintamu membutakanmu dari segalanya, Hyukjae."

Akhirnya Hyukjae diam, ia tidak bisa berargumen lagi dengan Siwon. Ucapannya benar, ia di buat buta oleh cintanya sendiri. Hyukjae selalu menutup mata, ia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan orang lain dan hanya percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae. Bodoh, Hyukjae memang bodoh.

"Jadi, haruskah aku membalas perbuatannya?"

"Cukup tinggalkan dia dan datang padaku."

Hyukjae diam sejenak, ia menatap mata Siwon lekat-lekat. Mencari kepastian di sana. Dengan adanya kejadian seperti ini, Hyukjae ingin sekali meninggalkan Donghae dan datang pada Siwon. Laki-laki yang selalu mencintainya diam-diam, laki-laki yang juga pernah mengisi hari-harinya.

Haruskah Hyukjae menerima tawarannya? Melupakan segalanya, dan ikut bersamanya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuat lukamu sembuh total, tapi aku bisa memberimu kebahagiaan hingga luka itu perlahan terlupakan."

"Aku—"

"Aku lelah melihatmu terluka."

Siwon menarik Hyukjae, mendekapnya, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan mengelus punggungnya. Ia ingin Hyukjae tahu, bahwa perasaannya tulus dan tidak main-main.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Hyukjae, dan itu mampu membuat Siwon memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dan marah yang tiba-tiba bercampur aduk.

"Meski begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menolakku, jadi kau juga tidak boleh menolak usahaku. Aku tidak menerima keputusanmu hari ini, karena hatimu sedang bimbang. Buat keputusan setelah kau tenang. Setelah kau melihat, seberapa besar usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu."

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Langkah kaki Siwon sangat percaya diri, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan senyum manisnya selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sesekali, ia membungkuk hormat pada staff atau _manager_ yang berpas-pasan dengannya. Rupanya, suasana hati Siwon sedang baik. Genap sebulan, sejak pertemuan intensnya dengan Hyukjae. Usahanya mendekati Hyukjae dan meyakinkannya memang belum seratus persen berhasil, tapi progresnya jelas. Hyukjae mulai bicara dengan lembut padanya, dia juga mulai menyambut kedatangan Siwon dengan ramah. Mungkin, hanya satu langkah lagi menuju hati Hyukjae.

Terlalu percaya diri? _Well_, siapa yang peduli? Jelas-jelas Hyukjae sudah menunjukan sinyal yang baik, ia tidak menutup diri lagi pada Siwon. Dan menurutnya, itu adalah kemajuan yang pesat. Dalam waktu sebulan, Siwon bisa mendapatkan perhatian Hyukjae dan membuat sifat dinginnya sedikit melunak.

Oh, akhir-akhir ini mereka juga sering keluar dengan Haru. Ke taman bermain, kebun binatang, atau _mall_. Meski tidak ada obrolan berarti dan perhatian Hyukjae hanya fokus pada Haru, Siwon sudah merasa senang. Yang penting, Hyukjae mau membuka hatinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hei, _buddy_. Suasana hatimu sedang bagus, huh?"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Siwon langsung memeluk Yesung yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Sangat baik."

"Ada kemajuan lagi dengan _Daepyonim_?"

"Hm, masih sama. Tapi yang penting, dia tidak menolak kehadiranku lagi."

Kening Yesung berkerut, matanya memincing, penasaran.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku terus meyakinkannya."

Harus Yesung akui, kegigihan Siwon memang pantas diacungi jempol. Tapi sayangnya, Yesung tidak melihat ada ketulusan dari usaha-usaha Siwon. Yesung hanya melihat, Siwon sedang sedang berambisi mengejar sesuatu. _Well_, Siwon adalah juniornya saat masa-masa _training_ di agensi yang lama dulu. Jadi, sedikit banyak Yesung mengetahui sifat Siwon. Siwon adalah sosok yang ambisius dan tidak mau kalah, ia tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya meski harus menghalau badai sekalipun. Yesung hanya cemas, jika dia sudah mendapatkan Hyukjae nanti, akankah perasaannya tetap sama?

Dulu, Siwon sangat berambisi menjadi penyanyi. Siang dan malam, Siwon terus berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan bernyanyinya. Meski di tentang oleh kedua orangtuanya, dia tetap gigih berlatih. Sampai pada saatnya dia debut dan menjadi penyanyi, tiba-tiba antusiasmenya pada dunia dunia tarik suara itu menghilang. Siwon bilang, ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Berakhirlah dia di dunia _acting_. Sama seperti dulu, Siwon sangat berambisi untuk menjadi aktor yang baik. Tapi, lagi-lagi antusiasmenya hilang saat dia menerima banyak pujian dan piala penghargaan. Intinya, Siwon itu laki-laki yang penuh ambisi, tapi juga mudah puas. Jika dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi ambisinya, maka ketertarikannya tidak akan seantusias di awal. Wajar bukan, bila Yesung cemas? Hyukjae bukan saja hanya atasannya, tapi juga sahabat kekasihnya.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mencemaskan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau—hm, kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan _Daepyonim _setelah mendapatkan hatinya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa aku harus menyia-nyiakan orang yang aku sayangi?"

Yesung mengangguk ragu. Oke, anggaplah yang tadi itu kecemasan tidak berdasar. Mungkin sikap Siwon kali ini akan berbeda. Mungkin saja kali ini Siwon benar-benar tulus, bukan sekedar ambisi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana?"

"Bertemu Donghae."

"Mau apa?"

"Memaksanya untuk segera menceraikan Hyukjae."

Yesung menganga, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Bukankah itu melewati batas? Meski Siwon dan Hyukjae sudah mulai dekat, tapi urusan cerai adalah urusan pribadi Donghae dan Hyukjae. Orang lain seperti Siwon, tidak berhak ikut campur.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"Hyukjae sudah tidak mencintainya."

"Hati orang siapa yang tahu, Siwon!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh, "aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya."

Ambisi. Jelas itu hanya sebuah ambisi. Yesung bisa dengan sangat jelas melihat sinar mata Siwon, pancaran sinar yang sama ketika ia ingin menjadi penyanyi dulu.

"Jangan keterlaluan, Siwon."

"Jangan ikut campur, Yesung."

.

.

* * *

"Katakan dimana Hyukjae sekarang, Kim Ryeowook!"

Tiga kali, Donghae sudah tiga kali bertanya seperti itu sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. Ryeowook mulai gusar, sejak tadi ia mengabaikannya, tapi lama-kelamaan Donghae membuatnya kesal juga. Mau bertanya sampai meja rusak pun, Ryeowook tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Untuk apa? Laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai atasannya ini sudah menyakiti sahabatnya. Hyukjae mengalami masa sulit yang panjang, bahkan dia tidak mau bekerja atau datang ke kantor selama sebulan ini.

"Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Aku mohon padamu, Ryeowook."

"Bukankah dia menyuruhmu untuk tidak mencarinya, jika kau belum membenahi hatimu? Benahi saja dulu hatimu."

"Aku dan Sohyun sudah berakhir."

Pandangan Ryeowook yang tadinya menghadap jendela, beralih pada Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae serius, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Setelah Hyukjae pergi, aku menyadari satu hal. Perasaanku pada Sohyun, hanyalah rasa bersalah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena dulu aku pernah menolak menikahinya, aku merasa bertanggungjawab padanya, tapi rasa cinta itu sudah sirna sejak Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Lebih dari seorang teman atau sahabat, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih pada Hyukjae. Sekarang, dia pergi, aku merasa sangat hampa. Hidupku seperti tidak ada artinya tanpa dia. Tolong aku, Ryeowook."

"Dia pergi karena ulahmu sendiri. Kau mengkhianatinya, hukuman ini bahkan belum cukup untukmu. Seharusnya, kau menerima surat cerai darinya."

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, Donghae semakin lesu. Sudah sebulan Hyukjae pergi tanpa kabar, sudah sebulan pula Donghae hidup seperti mayat hidup. Saat di rumah, kemanapun Donghae pergi pasti teringat Hyukjae. Donghae tidak bisa makan, tidur atau mengurus diri, sepanjang hari ia hanya melamun memikirkan Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya! Rasa rindu ini, rasa bersalah ini, rasa cinta ini, membunuhku secara perlahan! Aku mohon Ryeowook, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya dan bicara padanya."

Ryeowook diam, matanya menelisik Donghae dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook sangat iba melihat keadaan Donghae. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, wajahnya lusuh dan matanya sembab.

"Dia—dia ada di rumahku. Terserahlah, selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi."

Meski Ryeowook tidak ingin melihat Donghae kembali pada Hyukjae, tapi ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan keberadaan Hyukjae. Bagaimanapun, Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah laki-laki dewasa, mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan tidak membiarkannya berlarut-larut seperti ini. Terlebih, ada anak di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku harap kau datang padanya dengan selembar surat cerai."

"Oh, di sini kau rupanya."

Donghae dan Ryeowook bertukar pandang, sama-sama bingung dengan kehadiran Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"Kim _Bujangnim_, bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Lee _Sajangnim _sebentar? Aku perlu bicara dengannya."

Keributan apa lagi ini? Ryeowook hanya bisa memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya masalah ini tidak ada ujungnya. Terlalu banyak yang terlibat dan ikut campur.

"Jangan buat keributan, ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan kalian."

Ryeowook memperingatkan keduanya sebelum melangkah pergi. Aneh, ini ruangannya tapi malah ia yang harus keluar dan mengalah.

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan soal Hyukjae."

Tanpa di tanya Donghae, Siwon sudah menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Siwon duduk dihadapan Donghae, menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ceraikan dia."

Donghae berdecih, "tidak akan."

"Keras kepala. Kau pikir Hyukjae masih akan menerimamu? Dia membencimu, Donghae. Oh, haruskah aku memberitahumu berita bahagia? Hyukjae, mulai menerima kehadiranku. Asalkan kau memberinya surat cerai, maka dia akan menjadi milikku."

"Teruslah bermimpi."

"Jangan sombong Lee Donghae. Sekeras apapun usahamu, dia tidak akan pernah kembali padamu lagi. Kau sudah mengkhianatinya, menorehkan luka yang dalam dihatinya."

Kata-kata Siwon menusuk tepat ke jantung Donghae, ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Siwon. Semua yang dikatakan Siwon benar, ia memang mengkhianati Hyukjae dan tidak ada lagi harapan baginya untuk kembali pada Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, datanglah pada Hyukjae dengan surat cerai."

_Tidak..._

_Tidak akan pernah..._

.

.

* * *

"_Halo, Hyukjae. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Aku banyak urusan di kantor."_

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

"_Hm."_

Hyukjae mendengus, lagi-lagi Ryeowook lembur hingga tidak pulang. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, lalu berbaring di sofa merah maroon milik Ryeowook itu. Saat Ryeowook tidak ada, Hyukjae merasa kesepian dan saat ia kesepian, ia akan terus teringat pada wajah Donghae.

"Ng!"

"Apa, sayang?"

Oh, Hyukjae baru ingat. Sudah saatnya Haru minum susu. Haru sudah tigabelas bulan usianya, gadis kecilnya itu sudah bisa berjalan sambil berpegangan dan mengucapkan kata-kata pendek. Sayangnya, Haru tidak bisa mengucapkan kata ayah dengan benar, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'ma, ma, ma,' atau 'ng!' entah itu lapar, bosan, haus, atau apapun.

"Haru, kau merindukan _daddy_?"

Haru mengangguk, seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Ayah juga— oh! Sepertinya, paman Ryeowook datang!"

Suara bel menginterupsi obrolan Hyukjae dan Haru, Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa untuk melihat _intercom_. Barangkali Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pulang malam ini.

"D—Donghae?"

Jantung Hyukjae berdebar dan berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_Buka pintunya, Hyukjae. Aku ingin bicara."_

Dengan jari yang gemetar, Hyukjae menekan tombol _open_. Matanya beralih pada pintu, menunggu seseorang di balik sana masuk.

"Hyukjae."

"Kau datang. Apa kau datang dengan sebuah keputusan?"

"Bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae masuk dan duduk di sofa merah maroon itu bersama Haru, anaknya. Perasaan Hyukjae campur aduk begitu melihat Donghae memeluk Haru dan mengecupi seluruh wajah mungilnya.

"Kau mengganggunya."

Itu benar, Haru sedang menyusu dan Donghae tiba-tiba datang mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. Akhirnya Haru kesal, ia melemparkan botol susunya dan menangis. Haru memang begitu, saat sedang minum susu ia tidak suka di ganggu. Jika di ganggu, dia akan melemparkan botol susunya dan tidak akan berhenti menangis sebelum Hyukjae memeluknya.

Hyukjae mendengus, ia melangkah mendekati Haru lalu memangkunya. Mau tidak mau, ia ikut duduk di sofa merah maroon itu bersama Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Haru.

"Haru paling tidak suka di ganggu saat dia sedang minum susu."

"Maaf."

"Bukan masalah. Lagi pula, semua salahku memisahkanmu dari Haru. Kau jadi tidak mengenal sifatnya."

Hening, tidak ada lagi obrolan. Haru pun sudah berhenti menangis. Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya duduk diam tanpa sepatah katapun, hanya sesekali mereka saling melirik dengan ekor mata mereka. Donghae bingung memulai pembicaraan darimana, sedangkan Hyukjae merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Donghae. Jadi, mereka tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertengkar dan berpisah sampai sebulan lamanya."

Hyukjae tetap diam, ia tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Perasaannya masih campur aduk, tidak tahu apakah benci atau cinta yang lebih besar. Hyukjae juga tidak tahu, apakah lukanya sudah mulai mengering atau belum. Hyukjae masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang, Donghae kembali ada di depan matanya, duduk disampingnya, tapi Hyukjae tetap tidak tahu mau melakukan apa atau bicara apa.

"Sebulan mungkin belum cukup bagimu untuk menyembuhkan luka, tapi sebulan adalah waktu yang lama bagiku. Kau memang tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, tapi dengan kau pergi dari rumah tanpa sepatah katapun, kau sudah membuatku hancur. Aku tersiksa, aku hidup tapi seperti tidak bernyawa. Saat kau tidak ada, aku menyadari sesuatu. Kau lebih berarti dari apa yang aku bayangkan."

Tidak ada jawaban, Hyukjae masih saja diam. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, mencoba mencerna kalimat Donghae. Apakah kalimat yang tadi itu tulus? Atau hanya basa-basi?

"Siksa aku Hyukjae, pukul aku, maki aku, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi jangan diamkan aku seperti ini! Diammu adalah siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan untukku."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, ia menatap lurus ke arah mata Donghae. Sedetik kemudian, Hyukjae melayangkan tangannya dan menampar Donghae sekeras yang ia mampu.

"Saat aku pergi, aku belum sempat menamparmu."

"Lakukan sampai kau puas. Asalkan, kau mau kembali padaku dan memaafkan semua kesalahanku."

"Pulanglah, sudah malam."

Saat Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa, Donghae menariknya. Ia merebut Haru dari pangkuan Hyukjae, lalu membaringkannya di atas sofa. Setelah itu, Donghae mendorong Hyukjae dan menghimpitnya di tembok.

"Jangan dekati Siwon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku sudah meninggalkan Sohyun."

"Untuk apa meninggalkannya, kalau kau masih punya perasaan padanya?"

Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae, ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae agar pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada satu sama lain.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua itu."

Airmata Donghae turun membasahi pipinya, akhirnya ia menangis juga dihadapan Hyukjae. Sakit hatinya, hampa dihatinya, sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, maafkan aku. Jangan datang pada Siwon dan tetaplah bersamaku. Aku mohon."

Di sela isakannya, Donghae mencoba memagut bibir plum Hyukjae. Lama-kelamaan, Donghae semakin memperdalam pagutannya. Hyukjae tidak menolaknya, ia justru memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pagutan bibir Donghae. Airmatanya ikut mengalir, entah untuk apa airmata itu. Hyukjae hanya merasa sedih dengan situasi mereka sekarang. Situasi rumit yang sulit untuk diselesaikan.

.

.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berbaring di atas karpet bulu di depan televisi. Bibir mereka masih saling memagut, jemari mereka saling bertaut dan pakaian yang tadinya menempel dengan rapi kini berserakan di sekitar mereka. Mereka bercinta di tengah-tengah konflik batin yang bahkan belum selesai, bergumul dengan berderai airmata. Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya lagi, sementara Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Donghae. Hyukjae tidak tahu, kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Donghae. meski dengan isak tangis, Hyukjae tetap menerima sentuhan Donghae dan melenguh untuknya.

"Donghae."

Panggilan lirih Hyukjae, membuat mata Donghae melepaskan pagutannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukjae maafkan aku."

Hyukjae tidak menjawabnya, ia menarik tubuh Donghae hingga semakin menghimpitnya. Merasakan sentuhan Donghae semakin dalam lagi, membiarkan Donghae membelai setiap lekukan sensitifnya.

"Terus. Sentuh aku layaknya tidak ada lagi esok hari."

Hyukjae mendesah dan mengerang saat Donghae memperdalam sentuhannya. Ia terus menusuk titik terdalam Hyukjae, membuatnya melenguh dan melayang.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukjae."

Sekali lagi Donghae menggumamkan kata maaf, sebelum menyelesaikan puncaknya dan membuang seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

"Tidakkah kau merasakan ketulusanku saat kita bercinta tadi? Jantung ini hanya berdetak untukmu, Hyukjae."

"Pulanglah, Donghae. Anggap yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae, ia kembali memakai pakaiannya dan membawa Haru masuk ke kamar. Untung saja mereka bercinta dengan tenang, jadi Haru tidak merasa terganggu. Bisa gawat kalau Haru sampai bangun, bisa-bisa Hyukjae tidak tidur sepanjang malam.

Melihat Hyukjae masuk ke kamar, Donghae mengikutnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan kemeja dan celana panjangnya yang berserakan di lantai. Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Hyukjae, hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek ketat yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah sangat larut!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun kalau kau tidak mau ikut pulang denganku."

Donghae berbaring di samping Haru, menghadap ke arah Hyukjae. Ia mengelus lembut wajah Haru, tapi matanya tidak tetap tertuju pada wajah Hyukjae.

"Aku masih sangat terluka, Donghae."

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku—"

Donghae tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi yang jelas, ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan luka Hyukjae.

_Sebegitu dalamkah luka yang kutorehkan, sampai kau tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?_

_Maafkan aku..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Kembalilah padaku, Hyukjae..._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai, maaf ya kl ada typo di editnya ngebut krn udah pada nagih di update takut di amuk massa kl di tunda2 jadi aja rusuh ngepostnya hahahah...maaf kl berantakan ngetiknya pas lagi sakit nih hehehe maaf yah *bow***

**Makasih buat kak Na yg selalu nyemangatin dan ngingetin minum obat juga ke dokter hahahah, makasih jg buat temen2 yg mau ngobrol dan berbagi cerita sama saya di BBM dan di Line, makasih juga buat temen-temen yg selalu nyemangatin untuk terus update hahahah kalian bikin saya tambah semangat ngetik makasih ya reviewnya... :)**

**Komplain, protes, pertanyaan chapter ini, curhat, usul, cuma ingin ngobrol dan segala macem sangat di terima lewat BBM atau Line ^^ kl ada waktu luang banyak pasti saya akan ngobrol sama kalian ^^**

**Maaf kl PM agak lama di balesnya itu sebabnya saya nyuruh kalian komplain di BBM atau Line krn saya buka emailnya cm cek review kalian aja hehehe**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH SEMPETIN REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL...krn review kalian saya selalu semangat ngetik dan update ^^**

**Mohon maaf kl kurang greget, kurang feel dan kekurangannya di sana-sini ^^**

**Last, Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	6. It's Has To Be You

**AFFAIR**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae****  
**

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**(TOLONG DI BACA NOTE DI BAWAH)**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**I turn away, I push you away but you come to me again...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyukjae membuka matanya, saat di rasa sinar matahari menelusup masuk lewat celah jendela. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat, adalah sosok Donghae yang masih terlelap sambil memeluk Haru. Hyukjae menggeliat malas, ia duduk bersandar sambil memperhatikan Donghae. Semalam, ia tidak berhasil mengusirnya dan malah berakhir tidur seranjang seperti ini. Apakah Hyukjae terlalu lembek padanya? Sulit sekali rasanya menolak kehadiran Donghae. Karena jujur saja, Hyukjae sangat bergantung pada Donghae. Hyukjae tidak punya siapapun selain Donghae setelah membuang diri dari keluarganya.

"Apa aku setampan itu sampai kau tidak berkedip menatapku?"

Sialan! Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Ternyata, dia sudah bangun.

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Ryeowook datang!"

"Ryeowook tidak akan datang, aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang sampai kau mau pulang denganku."

Keras kepala, itulah Lee Donghae. Hyukjae turun dari tempat tidur, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Haru. Dan mungkin Donghae. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia terlanjur ada di sini. Lagi pula, Hyukjae tidak tahan melihat tubuh kurusnya. Apa-apaan, baru di tinggal selama sebulan dia sudah seperti gelandangan.

"Mau membuat sarapan?"

"Hm."

Donghae ikut turun dari tempat tidur, mengekori Hyukjae ke dapur. Mungkin saja Hyukjae butuh bantuannya. Meskipun Donghae tahu, Hyukjae tidak pernah butuh bantuannya. Kecuali urusan ranjang, tentu saja.

"Maafkan aku."

Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae mengucapkan kata maaf, Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Semalam juga begitu, Donghae tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf sampai akhirnya dia terlelap tidur. Sejujurnya Hyukjae masih sangat terluka dan marah, tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa hatinya memang masih sangat mendamba kehadiran Donghae. Sebut saja Hyukjae bodoh dan buta, karena memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Karena kau sudah ada di sini, bisa kah kau menjaga Haru sampai aku pulang nanti?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap Hyukjae penuh tanya. Sepertinya Hyukjae akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Aku ada janji dengan Siwon."

Benarkan. Dengan Siwon pula.

"Pergilah, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Wow, reaksi Donghae sungguh di luar dugaan Hyukjae. Tadinya Hyukjae mengira, Donghae akan marah dan memaksanya agar tidak pergi. Tapi ternyata, dia bersikap kooperati dan tidak meributkan apapun.

"Oke, terima kasih."

Hyukjae masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Donghae barusan, matanya terus melirik Donghae diam-diam sambil menuangkan air panas ke cangkir. Aneh sekali, tadi malam dia marah-marah dan berteriak agar tidak mendekati Siwon, dan sekarang dia tidak keberatan saat Hyukjae akan pergi dengan Siwon. Apa dia bipolar? Atau apa? Aneh.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku tidak aneh dan aku tidak bipolar."

Hyukjae berjengit, ia kaget karena Donghae seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya. Hampir saja ia menyenggol cangkir kopi yang ia siapkan untuk Donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tertekan atau terbebani. Aku akan menunggu, menunggu sampai kau bisa memilih. Setiap keputusanmu akan aku hargai, entah itu mau kembali padaku atau pergi bersama Siwon."

"Kenapa?"

"Terima kasih." Donghae menerima cangkir kopi yang disodorkan Hyukjae, ia menyeruputnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ini caraku menyembuhkan lukamu. Aku tahu, cara seperti ini tidak akan menyembuhkan lukamu sepenuhnya. Tapi setidaknya, kau akan tahu siapa yang diinginkan hatimu yang sesungguhnya."

Sejak pertama kali kenal hingga sekarang, baru kali ini Hyukjae mendengar Donghae mengucapkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu. _Well_, Donghae sedikit lebih dewasa sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan kembali ke perusahaan?"

"Mungkin mulai besok. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Hening. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan, Hyukjae kembali sibuk dengan nasi goreng dan sayurnya, sementara Donghae sibuk dengan cangkir kopinya yang mulai kosong. Mungkin suasana hati Hyukjae masih canggung, Donghae bisa memahami itu. Tidak mungkin Hyukjae langsung memaafkannya, butuh usaha yang lebih untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya sekali lagi. Namun Donghae tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, apapun akan ia lakukan agar keluarga kecilnya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Haru bukan anak yang mudah."

"Dia anakku juga, Hyukjae. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menjaganya. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau dia ikut denganmu dan dekat dengan Siwon. Melihatmu dekat dengan Siwon saja sudah membuatku ingin menghancurkan seisi rumah, apa lagi jika Haru ikut-ikutan dekat dengannya, mungkin aku akan membakarnya hidup-hidup!"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi emosi Donghae yang menggebu-gebu, ada perasaan menggelitik ketika Donghae menunjukan rasa cemburunya.

"Ingat, Haru tidak suka di ganggu saat sedang minum susu. Cukup biarkan dia duduk di sofa sampai susu dibotolnya habis. Kalau dia lapar, makanannya ada di kulkas kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya. Hm, kalau dia buang air, semua keperluannya ada di koper. Dan kalau dia menangis, pangku dia dan tepuk-tepuk halus punggungnya. Apa lagi? Hm, kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Ada lagi?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada. Hm, pastikan dia tidak menggigit atau memasukan sembarang benda ke mulutnya. Giginya mau tumbuh, jadi dia selalu menggigit apapun. Kalau dia mulai menggigiti jari-jarinya, beri dia biskuit yang ada di kulkas."

"Terima kasih."

Alis Hyukjae bertaut, bingung karena Donghae tiba-tiba berterimakasih.

"Terima kasih telah merawat Haru, meskipun kau tahu bagaimana dia bisa lahir ke dunia ini. Kau tidak menyeret-nyeretnya ke dalam masalah kita dan tetap menyanginya, terima kasih."

"Dia lahir tidak tahu-menahu soal orangtuanya, dia bahkan tidak bisa memilih oleh siapa dia akan dilahirkan. Tidak perlu berterimakasih."

Hyukjae mematikan kompornya, ia kembali masuk ke kamar untuk membangunkan Haru dan memandikannya. Sebentar lagi Siwon datang, ada baiknya jika ia langsung pergi agar Siwon tidak mampir masuk dan bertemu dengan Donghae. Bisa-bisa mereka ribut di sini dan membuat Haru ketakutan.

"Pagi, _Princess_."

Senyuman Haru seperti matahari yang menerangi dan menghangatkan hari-hari Hyukjae. Gadis kecilnya itu membuka mata dan langsung menyambut Hyukjae dengan senyuman, hati Hyukjae semakin hangat lagi. Senyum Haru bagaikan obat baginya.

"Hari ini, Haru main dengan _daddy_. Jangan nakal, oke? Jangan membuatnya repot juga."

Lagi-lagi Haru tersenyum, menunjukan gusinya dan sedikit gigi yang akan tumbuh. Untuk saat ini, hanya Haru obat hatinya. Sesakit apapun luka hatinya, semua akan sirna saat Haru tersenyum untuknya. Ikatan batin yang seharusnya tidak terjadi ini, justru jadi penawar bagi hati Hyukjae yang terluka. Takdir memang aneh dan sesukanya, hadirnya Haru seolah menjadi benang yang mengikatkannya dengan Donghae.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hm."

Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Haru, kedua tangan dengan cekatan memakaikan _diapers_ untuk Haru.

"Boleh aku pinjam celana dan bajumu?"

"Ambil saja di koper."

Jawaban Hyukjae masih tetap dingin, apa boleh buat? Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Tidak mungkin juga Hyukjae memaafkannya begitu saja. Donghae melukainya, tentu Donghae pantas mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari Hyukjae.

"Aku pergi dulu. Akan aku usahakan pulang cepat."

Hyukjae berpamitan, tapi tanpa melihat ke arah Donghae sedikitpun. Hatinya bagai di tusuk sesuatu, sakit. Membiarkan Hyukjae pergi dengan laki-laki lain, membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Donghae menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, mungkin ini lah yang dirasakan Hyukjae saat dia tahu Donghae tengah mengkhianatinya. Mungkin Hyukjae merasakan sakit yang lebih dari apa yang dialaminya sekarang, Donghae bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terlukanya Hyukjae saat ini.

_Akan kutebus semua kesalahanku. Selama sisa hidupku, aku hanya akan membahagiakanmu._

_Kembalilah padaku..._

.

.

* * *

Terhitung dua jam setelah Hyukjae pergi. Donghae sudah memberi Haru makan dan minum susu, namun Haru tidak menghabiskan makanannya maupun susunya. Haru rewel dan terus menangis, apapun yang dilakukan Donghae seperti salah di mata Haru. Semakin Donghae berusaha menenangkan Haru, semakin Haru menangis keras. Donghae tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Haru, dia terus saja menangis sambil melemparkan benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya. Yang membuat Donghae semakin khawatir adalah tangisan Haru yang semakin kencang, dia bahkan menjerit dan memekik seperti kesakitan. Awalnya Donghae tidak berniat menelepon Hyukjae karena ia pikir masalah ini masih bisa ditangani, tapi saat Haru memuntahkan sesuatu, Donghae langsung menelepon Hyukjae. Ia sangat panik, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Haru menangis histeris dan muntah seperti itu. Takutnya, Haru memasukan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya saat Donghae tidak fokus padanya.

Sambil tangan kirinya memangku Haru, tangan kanannya menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Sudah nada sambung yang entah ke berapa kali, tapi Hyukjae belum mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Nafas Donghae tidak teratur, ia sungguh panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Haru, maka Donghae tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Ada apa?"_

"Cepat pulang! Haru tidak berhenti menangis. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, suhu tubuhnya panas dan nafasnya tersengal. Cepat pulang, Hyukjae. Aku mohon."

Tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya Hyukjae langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Demi Tuhan, Donghae hampir menangis saat melihat Haru yang tergolek lemas dipangkuannya. Tangisnya sudah reda, namun nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan suhu tubuhnya semakin panas.

"Haru, kau membuat _daddy_ takut."

Donghae tidak bisa menunggu Hyukjae pulang, keadaan Haru semakin parah dan Donghae tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Haru. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Haru ke rumah sakit, urusan dengan Hyukjae bisa ia selesaikan nanti. Saat ini, yang paling penting adalah keselamatan Haru.

"Dokter, anakku tiba-tiba demam dan nafasnya tersengal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua terjadi begitu cepat."

Dokter yang berjaga di unit gawat darurat segera mengambil alih Haru dari tangan Donghae, mereka memanggil dokter spesialis anak dan segera membawa Haru ke dalam. Donghae hanya bisa duduk lemas di ruang tunggu, kakinya seperti lumpuh dan tangannya masih gemetar akibat ketakutan. Baru kali ini Donghae merasakan ketakutan hingga membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya lemas.

"Dimana Haru?"

Donghae tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, dia datang dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Donghae. Donghae hanya sanggup menunjuk pintu ruang unit gawat darurat dengan telunjuknya yang lemas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah saat aku tinggalkan dia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku—aku juga tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba menangis dan tidak mau meminum susunya, tidak lama kemudian dia mulai menangis dan muntah. Aku—"

Donghae kembali duduk di kursi, sungguh ia lemas sekali. Bahkan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya pun ia tak mampu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa dia memasukan sesuatu ke mulutnya?"

"Tidak. Sejak kau pergi dia memang agak rewel, aku berikan ini salah, itu salah. Dia hanya terus menggigiti jarinya sampai akhirnya dia mulai menangis keras."

Sebagai dua orang yang sama-sama pemula dalam urusan anak, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Haru, dan tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi masalah ketika Haru sakit. Ini pertama kalinya Haru sakit, jadi mereka bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Wali dari Lee Haru?"

"Ya, dokter? Bagaimana anakku?"

"Oh, dia hanya mengalami demam biasa. Saat anak mau tumbuh gigi memang sering seperti itu. Demam dan tidak enak badan adalah hal yang biasa, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Apa dia baru di imunisasi baru-baru ini?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia ingat seminggu lalu pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Ryeowook untuk mengimunisasi Haru.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah."

"T—tapi dia menangis dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal."

"Itu karena dia menangis terlalu lama, saat anak menangis terlalu lama dan menjerit-jerit maka dia akan muntah. Aku sudah memeriksa sistem pernafasannya, dan semua aman. Dia hanya demam biasa, setelah dia bangun kalian bisa langsung membawanya pulang. Obat yang sudah kuresepkan jangan lupa di tebus, minggu depan silahkan kembali lagi untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya."

Donghae dan Hyukjae bernafas lega hampir bersamaan, mereka seperti baru bisa bernafas. Sungguh, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Haru, baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri sendiri.

"Sekarang dia sedang tidur, kalian boleh masuk menemaninya."

Hyukjae berlari mendahului Donghae, ia langsung duduk di samping tempat tidur Haru dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat gadis kecilnya tergolek lemah, ia merasa tidak becus menjaga Haru.

"Kau mau sesuatu yang hangat? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun."

Donghae ikut duduk di sebrang Hyukjae, ia memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik dan cemas, Hyukjae benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Haru. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul, bagaimana ia menghkhianati Hyukjae namun Hyukjae tetap menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak terbayang oleh Donghae, seberapa lebar luka yang menganga di hati Hyukjae.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, aku banyak menerima tapi tidak pernah memberi."

Mata Hyukjae meilirk Donghae sekilas, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Di saat seperti ini, Hyukjae tidak mau membahas masalah mereka.

"Kau memberiku banyak kebahagiaan, kasih sayang, dan pengorbanan. Tapi, yang aku lakukan padamu hanyalah membuatmu terluka dan menangis. Rasanya aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia, selama hidup bersamaku kau hanya menerima luka dariku."

"Aku tidak ingin membahas itu."

"Surat cerai yang ada di kopermu, kau bisa memberikannya padaku kapan saja. Kau berhak bahagia dan seperti yang semua orang bilang, aku tidak pantas menerima cinta tulusmu lagi. Bajingan sepertiku tidak pantas bahagia."

Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca, ternyata Donghae sudah melihatnya. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae masih ragu dengan keputusannya, itu sebabnya ia masih menyimpan surat cerai itu dan tidak pernah membahasnya. Hyukjae masih berpikir dan ingin tahu, seberapa besar rasa cinta yang tertinggal untuk Donghae.

"Aku berpikir semalaman dan aku menyadari, bahwa mungkin aku tidak benar-benar pernah membuatmu bahagia. Aku mengkhinatimu dan—"

Kalimat Donghae terhenti karena tiba-tiba Hyukjae berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Donghae mengikutinya keluar, entah kemana Hyukjae akan pergi, Donghae hanya mengikutinya dari belakang diam-diam.

"Bisakah kita bicara sesuatu yang rasional? Sesuatu yang masuk di akal pikiran kita."

Meski tidak tahu Hyukjae akan pergi kemana, dan tidak paham dengan ucapan Hyukjae, Donghae terus mengikuti langkah kaki Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Mereka terus berjalan dan bicara tanpa saling menatap, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di atap. Oh, Donghae ingat, saat masa sekolah dulu Hyukjae suka sekali menyendiri di atap. Saat ada masalah, Hyukjae suka datang ke atap dan tertidur di sana sampai jam pelajaran habis. Pada akhirnya, Donghae lah yang harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas Hyukjae dan menyalinkan catatan untuknya. Meski merepotkan, Donghae senang melakukan semua itu untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae akan berterimakasih padanya dengan cara membelikan makanan kesukaan Donghae, dan jangan lupakan rangkulan dan senyum lebarnya yang mampu membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku banyak berpikir selama sebulan ini. Memikirkan tentang aku, tentang kau, tentang kita."

Hyukjae menarik nafas, ia berbalik menatap Donghae lalu menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Mengisyaratkan pada Donghae agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, aku lah yang merebutmu dari Sohyun. Awalnya kita hanya sahabat, kau tidak merasakan apapun padaku, kemudian ambisi kita berdua mendorong kita untuk melakukan sesuatu di luar batas. Aku lah yang pertama melanggar kesepakatan kita, aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman atau sahabat, aku yang terus mendorongmu agar jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam yang aku ciptakan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Lagi-lagi Donghae mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan Hyukjae. Donghae semakin tidak mengerti lagi, ketika tiba-tiba Hyukjae menatapnya sambil tersenyum tanpa arti. Selain bicara berbelit-belit, Hyukjae juga bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Yang dilakukan Hyukjae sekarang, hanya membuat Donghae semakin tidak mengerti dan frustasi karenanya.

"Sejak dulu aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Sohyun, tapi aku tetap menutup mata dan bertingkah seolah-olah aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu yang selalu mendukungmu. Setelah Siwon mentertawakan perasaanku, kau selalu ada untukku dan menghiburku. Saat aku lelah, kau selalu bersedia meminjamkan bahumu, dan saat itulah aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku rasakan, karena kau sudah memiliki seseorang."

Kalau boleh jujur, Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Hyukjae semakin sering menempel padanya, menangis dihadapannya, dan mencurahkan isi hatinya. Donghae berdebar tiap kali mereka naik bus bersama dan Hyukjae mulai bersandar dibahunya. Sejak dulu Donghae ingin mengakui perasaan aneh itu pada Hyukjae, tapi ia takut dan merasa hubungan sesama laki-laki itu masih aneh. Di samping itu, ia terlanjur menerima perasaan Sohyun, jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengaku pada Hyukjae. Tidak di sangka, sejak dulu mereka sudah merasakan perasaan berbeda yang sama. Seandainya dulu Donghae lebih berani, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Aku menggunakan kesepakatan kita untuk mengikatmu. Meski aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Sohyun, aku tetap menginginkanmu. Bukankah aku sangat jahat?"

"Hyukjae."

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu begitu saja, itu artinya aku kalah dan aku tidak suka itu."

Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae, ia mulai gerah dengan semua ucapan Hyukjae yang sok baik-baik saja. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini, Hyukjae selalu saja menutupi perasaannya, menderita sendirian, dan tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu isi hatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa _point_ dari pembicaraan ini? Kau melantur kesana-kemari. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini?"

"Aku ingin bersikap egois juga."

Pembicaraan ini semakin tidak ada ujungnya, Donghae tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hyukjae dan akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menyerahkan surat cerai itu padamu?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, tatapannya masih fokus pada wajah Hyukjae. Mencari tahu, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hyukjae lewat raut wajahnya.

"Mari kita buat kesepakatan lagi."

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook mengendarai mobilnya seperti kesetanan, ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya sama sekali. Jelas Ryeowook tidak akan bersikap seperti ini kalau tidak ada sebabnya. Sekitar sejam yang lalu, ia menerima telepon dari Yesung. Katanya, dia akan pulang agak larut karena Siwon memintanya untuk menemani minum. Lalu tigapuluh menit kemudian, Yesung kembali menelepon dengan suara yang terengah-engah dan terdengar seperti ada keributan di sana. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook juga kurang paham dengan penjelasan Yesung yang setengah-setengah. Tapi yang pasti, Siwon adu tinju dengan salah satu pengunjung bar, dan ketika Yesung mencoba memisahkannya, dia malah kena bogem mentah. Karena tidak sanggup menanganinya sendiri, dan karena banyak orang yang mengabadikan kejadian itu dengan ponsel mereka, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk menelepon Ryeowook. Sebagai salah satu staff di perusahaan tempat Siwon bernaung, mau tidak mau Ryeowook harus turun tangan sebelum berita ini menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Saat ini Siwon adalah idola yang banyak menghasilkan uang untuk perusahaan. Kalau sampai dia kena skandal, maka saham perusahaan akan terancam. Untuk itu, Ryeowook harus segera sampai ke bar yang di maksud Yesung dan menghentikan semua keributan yang di buat Siwon.

"Kau datang?"

Saat Ryeowook datang, Yesung langsung menyambutnya dengan wajah super panik. Wajah tampannya sedikit lebam dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit, mungkin kepalanya terantuk sesuatu.

"Kenapa kepalamu?"

"Saat aku mencoba menghentikannya, dia mendorongku dan aku terantuk sudut meja."

Sebelum menangani Siwon yang tidak sadarkan diri di kursi, Ryeowook memberikan sapu tangan pada kekasihnya itu. Setelah ini, Ryeowook harus membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit karena sepertinya luka di pelipisnya cukup serius.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar di tolak _Daepyonim_. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Siwon hanya bilang, tadi pagi dia kencan dengan _Daepyonim_. Semua berjalan lancar, mereka bersenang-senang dan _Daepyonim_ banyak tersenyum, sampai akhirnya _Daepyonim_ menerima telepon dari _Sajangnim_ dan saat itulah _Daepyonim_ mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Siwon marah."

"Hyukjae bilang apa?"

Yesung mendesah pelan, "dia mabuk, ceritanya berbelit-belit, hanya itu yang bisa aku tangkap. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana _Daepyonim_ menolaknya sampai dia sefrustasi itu."

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa terlibat perkelahian?"

"Saat dia mabuk, ada orang yang tidak sengaja meniupkan asap rokok ke wajahnya, dan dia langsung menerjang orang itu."

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas. Emosi Siwon tetap saja labil, terlebih saat dia sedang mabuk.

"Berita ini akan ada di halaman depan besok, aku harap kau tidak terseret-seret juga. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka perusahaan dalam keadaan siaga satu. Saham akan anjlok kalau sampai berita ini jadi besar."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, mereka harus membawa Siwon pulang sebelum wartawan berdatangan dan mengambil gambar yang tidak-tidak. Yesung dan Ryeowook memapah Siwon ke mobil, cukup sulit karena Siwon dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan tubuhnya lebih besar dari Yesung—apa lagi Ryeowook.

"Lee Donghae bajingan! Keparat!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh ke kursi penumpang, Siwon tiba-tiba bangun dan memaki Donghae. Ryeowook pikir Siwon sedang mengigau, tapi setelah di amati lagi ternyata dia dalam keadaan sadar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa membuat keributan di tempat umum?"

Sambil terus melaju dan berkonsetrasi ke jalanan, Ryeowook mengomeli Siwon dan bertanya bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, Ryeowook harus tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya agar memudahkan dirinya untuk memberi keterangan pada media kalau-kalau ia di introgasi. Media akhir-akhir ini sangat menyeramkan, terutama pada perusahaan mereka. Perusahaan mereka yang masih terbilang belum lama itu, sudah bisa meluncurkan artis-artis dengan bakat luar biasa. Siapapun yang mereka orbitkan pasti menyedot perhatian publik. Untuk itulah, media sangat menyorot perkembangan perusahaan dan artis-artis yang bernaung dibawahnya.

"Apa kurangnya aku? Aku memiliki segalanya, tapi kenapa Hyukjae tetap memilih si bajingan itu? Bajingan yang telah mengkhianatinya!"

Yesung memegangi dadanya, ia hampir saja tertidur kalau Siwon tidak tiba-tiba berteriak. Saat ada Siwon, tidak pernah ada ketenangan. Sudah membuat kepalanya berdarah, sekarang dia mencoba membuat Yesung jantungan. Dan dia masih berani bertanya dimana kekurangannya? Jelas kekurangannya adalah sikapnya yang arogan dan emosinya yang tidak stabil! Belum lagi dia terlalu percaya diri dan selalu ingin menang! Ayolah, laki-laki sejati itu bukan yang selalu ingin menang. Laki-laki sejati itu, yang tahu menempatkan dirinya, tahu kapan dia harus mengalah dan berlapang dada.

"Pelankan suaramu, sialan!"

"Dia bisa bahagia bersamaku, aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tapi kenapa dia malah memilihnya? Dia berlari meninggalkanku begitu mendapat panggilan dari si brengsek itu! Kau tahu dia bilang apa? Dia bilang, dia akan terus berada di sisi Donghae karena Donghae adalah pilihannya. Dia tidak bisa bersamaku karena pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi pelampiasannya. Dia juga bilang, dia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya, kekecewaannya, dan kesedihannya pada Donghae, itu sebabnya dia akan terus bersamanya. Apakah itu masuk akal? Untuk apa terus bersama dengan seorang bajingan? Untuk apa?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak banyak menanggapi, mereka hanya diam dan terkadang saling bertukar pandang. Sejujurnya, mereka tidak bisa berpihak pada siapapun karena semua keputusan ada di tangan Hyukjae. Bahagia atau tidak, Hyukjae yang merasakan. Sebagai teman dan sahabat, mereka hanya bisa menerima apa yang telah menjadi keputusan Hyukjae.

"Coba hubungi Hyukjae, mungkin ada sebabnya kenapa dia meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja."

"Malam ini aku akan pulang ke rumah, mungkin benar sesuatu telah terjadi."

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae duduk mematung sambil menatap Hyukjae tak percaya. Dihadapannya kini tergeletak sebuah Ipad yang berisikan beberapa perjanjian yang nantinya harus ia sepakati bersama Hyukjae. Benarkah tidak ada lagi cinta yang tersisa di hati Hyukjae? Donghae benar-benar meminta Hyukjae kembali padanya dengan tulus, ia bahkan rela meninggalkan segalanya hanya demi Hyukjae. Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Hubungan mereka sekarang seperti kembali lagi ke awal, dimana semuanya berdasarkan kesepakatan.

"Aku tidak cukup membencimu untuk menceraikanmu, tapi aku juga tidak cukup mencintaimu untuk kembali padamu lagi. Aku ingin tahu, seberapa kuat kau menghadapi aku yang egois."

Meski ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hyukjae, tapi Donghae tetap menahan dirinya. Ia tetap diam dan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Donghae sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Hyukjae. Karena hanya itulah cara satu-satunya untuk mempertahankan Hyukjae.

"Tiga bulan. Setelah tiga bulan kau bisa memutuskan, masihkah kau menginginkan aku untuk kembali padamu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae mengambil Ipad yang ada dihadapannya dan menandatanganinya tanpa ragu. Tatapannya penuh percaya diri, karena ia yakin dengan cintanya pada Hyukjae. Donghae bisa melakukan apapun dan melewati batas apapun selama Hyukjae mau kembali padanya. Katakanlah dia gila, karena Donghae tidak peduli lagi. Cintanya pada Hyukjae, adalah keputusan finalnya.

"Kalau semua ini bisa sedikit mengobati lukamu, maka lakukan. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, dan aku akan menerima semuanya."

Hyukjae berdecih melihat raut wajah Donghae yang penuh percaya diri. Lihat saja nanti, masihkah dia akan percaya diri setelah semua yang akan Hyukjae lakukan padanya? Hyukjae mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu di luar batas, sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakiti Donghae. Siapa yang tahu?

"Sebagai syarat dari kesepakatan ini, aku ingin kau dan Haru pulang ke rumah."

"Baiklah."

Hyukjae memangku Haru yang masih terlelap, ia berjalan mendahului Donghae yang kini sibuk mengurus administrasi dan menebus obat untuk Haru.

"Masuk lah, kau dan Haru bisa kedinginan."

Sebenarnya tanpa harus di suruh, Hyukjae juga akan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kalau saja tadi Donghae memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Hyukjae, ia pasti menunggu Donghae di dalam mobil. Di luar sangat dingin, dan Hyukjae belum cukup gila untuk berdiam diri di luar tanpa alasan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka tidak saling menatap maupun bicara. Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Hyukjae sibuk menangkan Haru yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Hentikan mobilnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Haru menangis, aku mau pindah ke kursi belakang."

Sesuai perintah, Donghae meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia bahkan turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae, namun reaksi Hyukjae tetap sama. Dingin dan tidak peduli. Donghae tersenyum pasrah, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang mungkin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hyukjae.

"Sudah nyaman, tuan putri dan tuan muda?"

"Konsentrasi saja pada jalanan."

"Ayahmu galak sekali, Haru."

Donghae kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sesekali ia melirik kaca spion untuk melihat keadaan Hyukjae dan Haru di kursi penumpang. Haru tampak nyaman dipangkuan Hyukjae, dia bahkan kembali terlelap dan tenang begitu Hyukjae memeluknya. Sepertinya, bukan hanya Donghae yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hyukjae. Haru juga sangat membutuhkan Hyukjae, dia memang tidak mendapatkan cinta dari ibu kandungnya, tapi cinta yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya lebih dari cukup. Satu lagi hal besar yang dilakukan Hyukjae untuknya. Semakin dipikirkan, Donghae semakin merasa kecil karena ada begitu banyak hal yang telah telah dilakukan Hyukjae untuknya.

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak usah."

Hyukjae turun dari mobil, lagi-lagi ia berjalan mendahului Donghae. Mata Hyukjae menatap bingkai foto besar yang tergantung di ruang tamu mereka. Foto pernikahan mereka yang sama sekali biasa saja itu, punya arti tersendiri bagi Hyukjae. Meski wajah keduanya tampak datar, tapi sesungguhnya Hyukjae merasakan bahagia yang luar biasa.

"Kamar kita sedikit berantakan, aku akan merapikannya dulu."

"Aku akan tidur di kamar Haru. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Hati Donghae mencelos, ia merasa tercekik melihat tatapan dingin Hyukjae. Dan nada bicaranya yang datar, membuat Donghae sulit berkata-kata. Kini giliran Donghae yang melirik bingkai foto pernikahan mereka. Seandainya saja waktu bisa di putar kembali, Donghae ingin sekali memperbaiki segalanya.

"Baiklah, buat dirimu nyaman. Oh, aku akan mengambil barang-barangmu di rumah Ryeowook besok."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah meminta Ryeowook untuk mengantarkannya kemari besok."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Setelah Donghae menutup pintu, Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia berbaring di samping Haru, dan perlahan airmatanya mulai turun. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae juga tidak ingin melakukan semua ini. Tapi setiap kali mengingat perbuatan Donghae, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

_Ingin membencinya, tapi kenapa begitu sulit?_

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae bangun, sebelum Haru bangun ia membereskan seisi rumah. Rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Donghae selama beberapa tahun itu, tampak sangat berantakan. Pakaian kotor Donghae yang berserakan dimana-mana, cucian piring yang menumpuk, dapur yang entah kenapa bisa seperti kapal pecah, ruang televisi yang penuh dengan kaleng bir juga makanan kecil tidak sehat, dan jangan lupakan kamar Donghae—yang dulu ditempati bersama Hyukjae—yang tak kalah berantakan. Jas, kemeja juga dasi berserakan dimana-mana, Hyukjae bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana pakaian yang masih bersih dan mana yang sudah kotor.

"Aku akan memanggil _ahjumma_ untuk membersihkan rumah."

Dari belakang, Hyukjae mendengar suara serak Donghae. Sepertinya dia baru saja bangun dan langsung melihat Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk mencuci semua piring kotor. Hyukjae tidak peduli, ia meneruskan kegiatannya, tanpa berniat sedikitpun melirik ke arah Donghae.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Nada suara Hyukjae masih tetap dingin dan datar, Donghae bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, dan menerima semua perubahan sikap Hyukjae padanya.

"Minum kopimu sebelum dingin, Jas dan kemeja juga dasimu sudah aku siapkan di kamarmu. Aku akan kembali ke kantor mulai besok, hari ini aku harus menjaga Haru. Aku—ah! Sialan!"

Donghae beranjak dari meja makan begitu mendengar Hyukjae memekik. Ia mendekati dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae bersembunyi di belakang punggung Donghae.

Oh, serangga.

Donghae melepaskan sandalnya dan memukul serangga yang ada di bak cuci piring. Bibirnya secara otomatis menyunggingkan senyum, entah kenapa ia merasa senang ketika Hyukjae bersembunyi di balik punggungnya seperti sekarang. Ternyata, tidak sepenuhnya Hyukjae berubah. Hyukjae masih sama seperti dulu, takut dengan segala macam serangga yang bisa terbang.

"Serangganya sudah mati."

Tangan Hyukjae yang tadi mencengkram ujung piyama Donghae melemas, ia mendorong punggung Donghae sebelum berdeham dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Sial! Hyukjae malu sekali!

"Itu sebabnya kau harus memperhatikan kebersihan rumah! Dasar jorok!"

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum, di saat seperti ini, omelan Hyukjae bahkan terdengar seperti nyanyian yang merdu. Setidaknya, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada nada suaranya yang datar dan dingin.

"Saat pulang nanti, belikan susu untuk Haru dan pembasmi serangga."

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi sekarang dan bersiap ke kantor."

"Sarapanmu?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak sempat menyiapkannya. Aku bisa makan di luar nanti."

"Dasar bodoh! Aku sudah susah-susah bangun pagi membuatnya, dan kau mau makan di luar? Akan aku buang saja semua ini!"

Mata Donghae membelalak. Barusan itu, Hyukjae membentaknya? Entah kenapa, Donghae malah tersenyum mendengar Hyukjae membentak.

"Oke, aku akan membawanya ke kantor dan makan di kantor."

"Bodoh!"

Hyukjae melepaskan celemeknya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Donghae. Dengan raut wajah masamnya, ia menatap Donghae tidak suka sebelum meninggalkan dapur dan kembali masuk ke kamar Haru.

"Si bodoh, sialan!"

Hyukjae masih saja memaki, ia merasa sangat kesal karena tidak bisa bersikap dingin pada Donghae. Sulit sekali mengabaikannya! Donghae seperti punya seribu cara untuk membangkitkan seluruh emosinya, sehingga tidak mungkin bagi Hyukjae untuk mengabaikannya berlama-lama.

"Tta!"

Senyum Hyukjae kembali, emosinya meluap begitu saja saat melihat Haru menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang bening.

"Kau bangun? Lihat gadis ini, pada siapa kau tersenyum, huh? Kau membuat ayah cemas dan akhirnya ayah harus kembali ke rumah dengan _daddy_!"

Haru tertawa tanpa mengerti maksud ucapan Hyukjae, dan satu senyuman dari Haru mempu membuat Hyukjae melupakan segalanya.

"Kau semakin mirip dengan _daddy_. Menyebalkan."

"Hyukjae, aku berangkat."

Hyukjae melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae yang berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu ia mengangguk pelan tanpa kata. Tanpa disadari Hyukjae, Donghae menghampiri tempat tidur Haru. Niatnya, ingin mencuri ciuman dari Hyukjae. Tapi ketika Donghae baru saja mendekat, Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya. Donghae mendesah, akhirnya ia beralih pada Haru. Ia mengecupi seluruh wajah Haru, dan saat Donghae ingin mengecup bibirnya, Haru memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong wajah Donghae dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Kalian berdua sama saja!"

"Pergilah."

"Oh, Ryeowook tadi menghubungiku. Dia bilang, dia membutuhkanmu di kantor untuk menyelesaikan masalah Siwon dan Yesung. Hm, dan masalah perpanjangan kontrak Kyuhyun yang akan habis sebulan lagi. Ryeowook bilang, dia tidak bisa menangani Kyuhyun."

Mata Hyukjae terpejam, ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Masalah si setan kecil itu lagi. Jika sudah bersangkutan dengan masalah kontrak Cho Kyuhyun, maka tidak ada satupun orang di perusahaan yang mampu menanganinya, terkecuali Hyukjae. Hanya Hyukjae yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuhyun, dan bernegosiasi dengannya. Kyuhyun itu penyanyi berbakat yang dimiliki perusahaan mereka selain Yesung. Suaranya merdu dan unik, di tambah lagi wajahnya yang tampan, mampu menarik perhatian seluruh gadis hingga tergila-gila padanya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun jauh sekali dari skandal dan setiap penjualan albumnya selalu memenuhi target perusahaan. Sehingga tidak heran, para pemegang saham dan petinggi di perusahaan sangat mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

"Haru bagaimana?"

"Kita bisa membawanya ke kantor."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir. Ia memandangi Haru yang sedang mengigiti tangannya, apa tidak apa-apa membawa Haru ke kantor? Takutnya, di sana banyak wartawan dan mereka akan mengerubuti Haru.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat tidur Haru, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang di seret. Meski tidak mau, ia tetap harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Bertanggungjawab pada apa yang telah ia mulai sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Wow, Hyukjae mandi dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja.

"Hm."

Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang masih duduk di sana, Hyukjae melepaskan baju mandinya dan mengekspose tubuh bagian atasnya. Hyukjae sengaja mengikat talinya di pinggang agar bagian bawahnya tidak terekspose. Donghae melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Haru yang mulai membasahi seluruh lengan kemeja Donghae dengan liurnya. Mata Donghae terlalu fokus pada bahu dan punggung putih Hyukjae, sehingga mengabaikan keberadaan Haru yang ada dipangkuannya. Demi Tuhan! Tengkuknya, bahunya, punggungnya, pinggangnya, semuanya tampak menggoda di mata Donghae. Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak melihat pemandangan seindah ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?"

"Ah—itu—hm, bukan apa-apa."

Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi matanya selalu otomatis melirik ke arah Hyukjae. Terlebih saat Hyukjae menurunkan baju mandinya, dan Donghae bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana bokong Hyukjae tepat berada di depan matanya. Bokong yang selalu Ryeowook ledek rata itu, tampak sangat _sexy_ di mata Donghae. Membuat Donghae harus mengepalkan tangannya, menahan hasrat agar tidak menerjang Hyukjae detik itu juga.

"Ke—kenapa kau berganti baju di sini?"

"Masalahnya apa? Lagi pula, kau sudah melihat semuanya."

Tentu saja Hyukjae tidak perlu bertingkah malu-malu, atau menyuruh Donghae keluar hanya karena ia akan berganti baju. Dimana masalahnya? Mereka sudah saling melihat satu sama lain, dan tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Lee Donghae. Kau hampir meneteskan liur. Oh, ganti pakaianmu! Haru meneteskan liurnya dimana-mana."

Donghae melihat dirinya dan _hell_! Haru benar-benar membasahi seluruh kemeja dan jasnya. Donghae berdecih, tapi kemudian Haru menetapnya dan tersenyum girang. Bagaimana Donghae bisa marah? Gadis kecilnya terlalu menggemaskan untuk dimarahi.

"Gadis nakal."

Ketika Donghae beberapa langkah lagi sampi ke pintu, Hyukjae menahannya. Hyukjae tampak tersenyum licik sambil mentap Donghae, dan itu membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"A—pa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan celanamu."

"Huh?"

"Wah, kau tegang hanya dengan melihat tubuh telanjangku? Sejak kapan kau seperti maniak?"

"Apa? Kau—dengar ya, aku tidak tegang."

Donghae menutupi selangkangannya dengan sebelah tangan, wibawanya tidak bisa jatuh dihadapan Hyukjae. Tidak boleh! Ia harus menunjukan kharismanya agar Hyukjae kembali padanya.

"Tapi sepertinya, dia butuh bantuan. Seperti _blow job_ mungkin? Atau _hand job_? Atau jepitan lubangku?"

Demi Tuhan yang selalu ia puja, Hyukjae tidak membantunya sama sekali! Kata-kata kotor Hyukjae justru membuatnya semakin tegang. Di tambah lagi jemari lentik Hyukjae yang nakal itu mulai meraba-raba selangkangan Donghae dan memainkan resletingnya.

"Hyukjae."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, ia sudah berada dipuncaknya sekarang. Hyukjae perlu membantunya untuk menuntaskan semua ini.

"Ganti bajumu! Aku tunggu di mobil."

Hyukjae mendorong wajah Donghae, dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan ia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja. Sesuatu sangat tegang, dan Hyukjae mengabaikannya begitu saja. Keterlaluan! Hyukjae melenggang pergi dengan Haru yang terkikik dipangkuan Hyukjae seolah mentertawakannya. Apa ini? Ia baru saja dikerjai oleh Hyukjae? Sialan!

_Lalu, aku harus ke kantor dalam keadaan tegang?_

_Sial!_

.

.

* * *

"Kau keterlaluan, Hyukjae."

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Donghae memukul stirnya, ia kesal sekali tapi tidak bisa melampiaskannya. Hyukjae terus saja bertingkah acuh dan berpura-pura polos. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor, Hyukjae bahkan selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. Tiap kali Donghae mengajaknya bicara, Hyukjae hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Apa itu tidak nyaman?"

Telunjuk Hyukjae menunjuk selangkangan Donghae, hanya beberapa senti saja maka telunjuknya akan menyentuh sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celana Donghae.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Huh!"

"Kenapa marah? Kau lupa? Dalam kesepakatan kita, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau dan kau tidak bisa melarangku."

Donghae menarik panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak boleh marah, ada Haru di kursi belakang dan kalau ia berteriak, maka Haru akan menangis karena kaget.

"Parkir di belakang gedung saja."

"Kenapa?"

Mata Hyukjae memincing begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae, ia bisa membaca isi pikiran Donghae. Senyumnya sudah menggambarkan dengan jelas, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat itu.

"Jangan berpikir mesum, sialan! Di _basement_ banyak wartawan!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan keluar dari mobil sambil menggerutu. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanah, dan tangannya tidak berhenti meninju angin. Sangat kesal rupanya.

"Pagi, _Sajangnim_!"

Sapaan Kyuhyun ia abaikan, Donghae terus melangkah lurus dan tidak membalas sapaan siapapun. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan sesuatu berdenyut sakit. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun pagi-pagi, hanya membuatnya tambah emosi. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi, kalau Kyuhyun mau menandatangani perpanjangan kontraknya tanpa melibatkan Hyukjae!

"Oh, _Daepyonim_! Kau kembali. Selamat datang kembali."

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan _Sajangnim_?"

"Abaikan saja."

"Oh, Haru! Kau membawanya kemari."

Kyuhyun baru sadar, Hyukjae mendorong _stroller _bayi. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Haru secara langsung. Jadwalnya sangat padat, sehingga sulit baginya untuk meluangkan waktu. Padahal, ia ingin sekali melihat Haru.

"Dia cantik dan manis! Seperti ayahnya."

"Aku?"

Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae mendengar pujian seperti itu.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja manis sepertimu. Asal kau tahu, _Sajangnim_ tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali!"

"Berhenti merayuku, kau bocah! Ikut ke ruanganku dan tandatangani perpanjangan kontrakmu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa di rayu."

Hyukjae terkekeh, sejak dulu Kyuhyun selalu menempel padanya dan berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae sangat manis. Dia juga pernah mengatakan, Hyukjae adalah tipe idealnya dan akan lebih baik kalau Hyukjae belum menikah. Jadi, dia bisa menyatakan cintanya dengan leluasa.

"Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan kau masih saja menyukaiku? Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak ada yang sepertimu."

Rayuan itu lagi, Hyukjae sudah sering sekali mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Namun, Hyukjae selalu menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Karena memang seperti itulah Kyuhyun, dia baik pada semua orang dan suka menggoda semua orang.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan semua ucapanku padamu."

Hyukjae mematung, jas yang akan ia gantungkan di kursi kerjanya jatuh begitu saja. Rasanya aneh, Kyuhyun yang selalu ia anggap anak kecil sekarang bisa bicara seserius itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak dulu, tapi kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Kau selalu menganggap semua ucapanku hanya main-main, padahal semua itu jujur. Aneh, bertahun-tahun kau menganggapku main-main, dan aku tidak terganggu sama sekali akan hal itu. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa sedikit sakit hati. Mungkin karena aku sudah dewasa sekarang."

Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan, mengingatkan Hyukjae pada masa lalu. Saat dimana ia mengaku pada Siwon, namun Siwon malah mentertawakan perasaannya. Hyukjae tidak mau hal itu menimpa Kyuhyun. Di samping itu, Hyukjae memang tidak berniat mentertawakan perasaan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Hyukjae menganggap semua itu main-main karena Kyuhyun memang baik pada semua orang.

"Aku tidak akan meminta syarat apapun untuk perpanjangan kontrak ini. Tapi, mau kah kau menemani aku jalan-jalan hari ini? Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan atau mentertawakan perasaanmu."

"Aku tahu. Nah, aku sudah menandatanganinya. Sekarang, maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Baiklah."

Tidak ada salahnya menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, dia sudah kooperatif dan mau menandatangani perpanjangan kontraknya tanpa syarat. Jadi, anggaplah ini adalah hadiah yang bisa Hyukjae berikan padanya.

.

.

* * *

Donghae keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan yang lega namun kesal, ia mencuci tangannya yang belepotan cairan aneh di washtafel. Akibat Hyukjae menggodanya saat di rumah tadi, Donghae harus menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, dan itu sama sekali tidak enak! Selama menikah dengan Hyukjae, baru kali ini lagi Donghae menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"Hyukjae?"

Sosok yang tadi jadi objek khayalannya kini berdiri dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya datar, dan tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae menyerahkan Haru ke pangkuan Donghae.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kyuhyun ingin jalan-jalan denganku."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

"Hei, Hyukjae!"

Percuma, mau berteriak sekencang apapun, Hyukjae tidak akan mendengarkannya. Hyukjae tetap melanggang pergi, meninggalkan Donghae dan Haru yang kebingungan.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Untuk sehari ini saja, sekali ini saja, setelah itu, Hyukjae berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Haru lagi. Tadinya, Hyukjae ingin sekali membawa Haru bersamanya, tapi ia takut akan ada wartawan yang membuntutinya. Terpaksa, Hyukjae meninggalkan Haru bersama Donghae lagi. Sungguh sangat terpaksa, karena sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang Hyukjae khawatirkan. Donghae itu ceroboh, jangankan menjaga Haru, menjaga dirinya sendiri pun ia tidak bisa.

"_Daepyonim_?"

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Ayo, jalan."

"Apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa? Hanya jalan-jalan saja, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hyukjae. Kalau di pikir lagi, Donghae tidak pernah melakukan hal itu untuk Hyukjae. Mungkin pernah beberapa kali, itu pun karena tangan Hyukjae sedang kerepotan memegang Haru.

"Saat pertama kali aku memutuskan bergabung dengan D&amp;E Entertainment, aku langsung tertarik padamu. Senyummu, tutur katamu, sikapmu, semuanya, aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"Bagaimana bisa, kau menyukai semua yang ada pada diriku hanya dalam waktu singkat?"

"Tidak dalam waktu singkat. Awalnya aku tertarik karena kau punya wajah yang manis. Kemudian, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku mulai tertarik dengan senyummu, caramu bertutur kata dan sikapmu yang dingin namun juga hangat. Semuanya bertahap, sama seperti perasaanku yang bertahap-tahap semakin besar padamu."

Wow, itu romantis. Donghae tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu pada Hyukjae. Jangankan merayu, berkata-kata saja Donghae sulit. Donghae memang tipe laki-laki yang tidak bisa merayu atau berkata-kata manis, tapi tindakan-tindakan kecilnya terkadang sangat romantis.

"_Daepyonim_?"

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun."

Sial, Hyukjae terus saja membanding-bandingkan semua orang dengan Donghae. Dengan siapapun Hyukjae pergi, ia akan otomatis memikirkan Donghae dan mulai membandingkan sikap mereka.

"Kau sangat romantis. Seharusnya, kau menyukai seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bodoh. Ada orang baik sepertimu yang menyukaiku, tapi aku malah memikirkan orang lain. Bahkan di saat aku bersamamu seperti ini, aku tetap memikirkan orang itu dan terus membandingkan kalian berdua."

Kyuhyun meminggirkan mobilnya, ia berhenti di dekat sungai Han. Niatnya membawa Hyukjae ke taman bermain, sirna sudah. Sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Hyukae. Mendengarkan penolakannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar rumor soal hubunganmu dan _Sajangnim_. Kenapa? Kenapa kau terus menutup hati untuk orang lain, dan terus mempertahankan orang yang telah menyakitimu?"

"Aku tidak mempertahankannya. Berkali-kali aku mencoba membencinya, melupakannya, dan menjauhinya, tapi dia terus datang padaku. Bahkan ketika aku mengabaikannya, dia tetap datang padaku, dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai aku. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai kata-katanya lagi, tapi dia terus berada disisiku dan terus mencoba membuktikan ketulusannya. Di samping itu, entah kenapa hatiku masih sangat menginginkannya."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun diam, ia mencoba mengerti posisi Hyukjae. Saat ini Hyukjae sedang dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu, mungkin suatu saat Hyukjae akan menyadari, bahwa cintanya juga tulus dan tidak main-main.

"Tidak heran Siwon _Hyung_ sangat depresi ketika kau tolak, caramu menolak orang sungguh luar biasa."

"Kau tahu dimana Siwon sekarang?"

"Ada di apartemennya bersama Heechul _Hyung_."

"Heechul?"

"Teman dekatnya. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Heechul _Hyung _bisa menangani Siwon _Hyung_. Dia tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya, jadi kau tidak perlu datang dan membuatnya semakin berharap padamu."

"Oh."

"Wah, setelah di tolak olehmu, aku jadi tidak semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Tidak heran Siwon _Hyung_ langsung pergi mabuk-mabukan dan membuat onar. Haruskah aku mencobanya?"

"Kau akan mati ditanganku, Cho."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menarik kepalan tangan Hyukjae yang berada di depan wajahnya dan menggenggamnya. Merasakan, betapa hangatnya tangan Hyukjae. Tangan yang mungkin tidak bisa ia genggam selamanya.

"Kita pulang? Aku cemas pada Haru. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan, _Daepyonim_."

"Dia bersama ayahnya, apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Hm, yang aku tahu Lee _Sajangnim_ itu ceroboh dan seperti anak kecil. Meskipun terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tegas, tapi aku tahu dia sangat manja padamu."

Hyukjae tersenyum, itu memang benar. Donghae memang terlihat sangat berwibawa, ia tegas pada semua bawahannya dan terkenal sangat berkharisma bila sedang duduk di kursinya dan mendengarkan presentasi. Tapi di balik semua itu, Donghae adalah anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa, dia sangat kekanakan dan ceroboh. Kalau tidak ada Hyukjae, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kau pasti memikirkannya lagi."

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya..._

_Tidak akan pernah bisa..._

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah gila? Kenapa menghancuran reputasimu demi laki-laki yang sudah punya pendamping hidup?"

Tidak tahan melihat Siwon terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, Kim Heechul—sahabat baik Siwon saat mereka masih seorang _trainee_ dulu—akhirnya datang dan menyeret Siwon ke meja makan. Model androgini yang terlihat kurus itu, mampu menyeret Siwon dan membuatnya duduk di meja makan. Sudah seminggu ini—atau mungkin lebih—Heechul mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya yang jarang, hanya demi melihat keadaan Siwon. Heechul mengerti, Siwon sedang patah hati dan ingin sendirian. Tapi menyiksa diri dengan tidak makan, bukanlah sikap laki-laki dewasa. Bagaimana pun Siwon harus menjaga kesehatannya, karena tubuh seorang idola bukan hanya miliknya sendiri tapi juga milik perusahaan dan penggemarnya.

"Makan atau kubunuh kau!"

Dengan gerakan yang lambat, Siwon menyendok buburnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut dengan sangat perlahan. Keterlaluan, Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Ia duduk di samping Siwon dan merebut sendok dari tangan Siwon, lalu menyuapinya. Meski bicaranya kasar, sebenarnya Heechul sangat perhatian pada Siwon. Ia juga sebenarnya memendam perasaan pada Siwon, hanya saja Siwon terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua perhatian dan keberaadaan Heechul disampingnya.

"Melihatmu makan dengan gerakan selambat itu, aku bisa mati keriput di sini!"

"Haruskah kau segalak itu pada orang yang sedang patah hati?"

"Brengsek! Haruskah kau bersikap seperti pengecut? Berapa kali aku bilang? Berhenti mengejar seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu! Hentikan semua obsesimu pada Hyukjae!"

Meski Siwon tepat berada disampingnya, Heechul tetap bicara dengan nada tinggi dan terkesan berteriak. Siwon sampai harus memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya.

"Obsesi?"

"Benar! Kau hanya terobsesi padanya. Itu bukan cinta, Siwon. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu terlihat tidak berguna! Kau tampan, kau punya segalanya, tapi kenapa hanya melihat Hyukjae dan tidak pernah—"

Heechul tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibirnya di raup oleh Siwon. Heechul menjatuhkan sendok yang ada di tangannya, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati lumatan Siwon.

"Kau berisik!"

Siwon melepaskan pagutannya dan melanjutkan memakan buburnya. Sementara Heechul, ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas, ini pertama kalinya Siwon melakukan hal itu. Meskipun hanya untuk membuatnya diam, tapi cara Siwon tadi sungguh membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Heechul langsung memukuli kepala Siwon, ia bahkan menjambak dan menendangnya hingga membuat Siwon hanya bisa berteriak dan meringis. Satu lagi pelajaran yang Siwon dapatkan, jangan membuat Heechul malu dan marah di waktu bersamaan.

"Sakit!"

"Kau pantas menerimanya, brengsek! Kau begini hanya karena di tolak Hyukjae, lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku yang selalu ada untukmu dan aku yang selalu berada disisimu, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu! Kau pikir aku melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan? Sebenarnya kapan kau akan sadar? Aku ini menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman!"

Hening. Setelah Heechul mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya, suasana menjadi hening, baik Siwon maupun Heechul tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa lagi. Nafas Heechul masih memburu, ia melirik Siwon sekilas, berharap Siwon akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hm, aku baru menyadarinya."

"Apa?"

"Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang."

Heechul menyentuh rambutnya sendiri, ia memang sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya. Bukan karena ia ingin, tapi pekerjaannya akan udah jika ia memiliki rambut cukup panjang. Memakai rambut palsu, membuatnya tidak nyaman, dan bagi Heechul penampilannya jadi tidak terlihat natural. Untuk itu lah ia sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya. Tunggu! Bukan itu yang Heechul mau. Kenapa malah membahas rambut? Heechul ingin Siwon menyadari bahwa dirinya—

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Apa!"

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah, kau kehilangan kesempatan bersanding dengan laki-laki tampan macam aku."

"Dasar keparat!"

Tanpa disadarinya, Siwon terus menatap Heechul. Ia seperti terhipnotis dan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari bibir tebal Heechul. Sekali lagi, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kapan kau begitu menarik perhatianku?"

"Jangan merayuku, keparat! Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi pelampiasanmu saja!"

"Aku hanya baru menyadarinya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang. Laki-laki manis dan galak ini selalu ada untukku. Membuatkan makanan untukku, merawatku saat sakit dan menemaniku saat aku kesepian. _Well_, meskipun sifatnya jelek, bicaranya kasar dan juga galak, kau sangat manis."

Heechul tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Siwon, ia hanya duduk mematung dengan wajah bingung. Sementara itu Siwon terkekeh melihat Heechul yang terbengong-bengong, ia menarik Heechul dari meja makan dan mendorongnya ke sofa.

"Maaf, karena aku baru menyadari semua perhatianmu. Maaf, karena aku baru memahami kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh, brengsek, keparat, sialan dan masih banyak lagi. tapi sebenarnya, kau menyukaiku sejak lama. Benarkan?"

"Sialan!"

Siwon membungkam bibir Heechul dengan bibirnya, ia tidak mau lagi mendengar makian Heechul. Dari pada mendengar makiannya, bukan kah lebih baik mendengar desahannya saja? Siwon memulainya dengan sentuhan lembut, ia kemudian meraba setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan akhirnya mereka saling menyatu. Bergerak seirama, mendesah dan saling meneriakan nama masing-masing hingga pagi menjelang.

_Seseorang yang selalu ada dibelakangmu, melindungimu diam-diam, dan mencintaimu tanpa mau membuatmu terbebani adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau butuhkan untuk mendampingi hidupmu..._

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Pagi hari yang seharusnya cerah menjadi sangat horror bagi Donghae. Bayangkan saja, ia sengaja menyiapkan setangkai bunga di meja makan untuk Hyukjae, dan tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Dan tebak apa yang Donghae dapat? Sebuket bunga, tertanda dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Hyukjae _Daepyonim_. Brengsek, bocah kecil itu berani sekali mengirimi Hyukjae bunga. Selama hampir tiga bulan ini, Donghae selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk menebus semua kesalahannya dengan mengubah sikap , dan terus berusaha memperlakukan Hyukjae sebaik mungkin. Meski sering kali Hyukjae mengabaikannya, mengacuhkannya, dan bersikap seenaknya, semua itu tidak membuat Donghae ingin menyerah sama sekali. Semakin Hyukjae mangacuhkannya, semakin besar pula usaha Donghae untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya.

Tapi sayangnya, semua usaha yang dilakakuan Donghae selalu tampak tidak ada apa-apanya. Si brengsek Kyuhyun itu selalu melakukan yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Dan yang lebih sial lagi, Hyukjae selalu gembira atau tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuknya. Hidup ini sungguh tidak adil!

"Wah, dari Kyuhyun."

"Bocah itu kenapa mengirim sampah ke rumah ini?"

Hyukjae memincingkan matanya, dan tentu saja Donghae langsung mengkerut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Hyukjae yang seolah-olah bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Biasanya yang memberi banyak itu tidak tulus."

"Dan yang memberi sedikit itu pelit!"

Itu sebuah sindiran yang telak. Donghae meremas bunga miliknya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Hatinya benar-benar panas, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya, Donghae menghampiri Haru yang sedang memakan biskuitnya di ruang tamu untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang panas. Hanya Haru yang dapat menghiburnya saat ini.

"Oh, Kyuhyun! Aku sudah menerima bunganya. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bunga, tapi terima kasih."

Donghae meremas biskuit milik Haru, sekarang telinganya ikut panas. Apa-apaan itu? Hyukjae bicara dengan Kyuhyun di telepon dengan nada suara yang—sok—lembut. Dan senyumnya! Kenapa dia harus tersenyum selebar itu? Apa bibirnya tidak sakit?

"Tta! Tta!"

"Apa, sayang?"

"Kka Kka!"

"Kau mau biskuitmu? Cium _daddy_ dulu."

Haru memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari Donghae. Haru terus mengulurkan tangannya, meminta biskuitnya dikembalikan. Menghiraukan Donghae yang terus meminta ciuman darinya. Tidak ada cara lain, Donghae harus menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapat ciuman dari anaknya sendiri. Ia memasukan biskuit milik Haru ke dalam mulutnya, lalu memancing Haru agar mendekat ke arahnya dan memakan biskuit yang ada dimulutnya.

Alis Haru berkerut, ia seperti tidak suka. Tapi pada akhirnya, Haru tetap merangkak mendekati Donghae. dalam hati Donghae bersorak, ia memangku Haru untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Dan akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya Donghae mendapat ciuman dari gadis kecilnya! Tapi kemudian, kegembiraan Donghe tidak bertahan lama. Haru menjulurkan lidahnya, dia juga mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka di cium _daddy_? Kau mulai menyebalkan seperti ayahmu!"

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

Donghae menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia tidak menyangka Hyukjae akan mendengarnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk bicara mesra dengan si bocah sialan itu!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang sialan?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae menutup rapat mulutnya, tatapan Hyukjae sangat menusuk.

"Kesepakatan kita hampir berakhir."

Oh, Donghae baru ingat soal kesepakatan yang mereka buat. Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka hidup sepeti anjing dan kucing, kalau tidak bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, mereka akan saling mengabaikan. Bagi Donghae, apapun yang terjadi, perubahan apapun di diri Hyukjae, tidak akan mengurangi cintanya sama sekali. Tapi Donghae tidak tahu, apakah perasaan Hyukjae masih sama atau tidak. Mungkin saja Hyukjae tidak mencintainya lagi, mungkin saja Hyukjae mulai tertarik pada Kyuhyun, dan mungkin saja Hyukjae tidak lagi menginginkannya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan? Cintaku padamu tidak sebesar dulu, mungkin suatu saat nanti cintaku akan terkikis dan habis. Masihkah kau menginginkanku?"

Hati Donghae mencelos, ucapan Hyukjae barusan tepat menusuk hatinya. Donghae tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kata-kata Hyukjae, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah pihak yang bersalah di sini.

"Kalau pun kita harus berpisah, aku ingin kita berpisah di tempat yang menyenangkan."

Kali ini Hyukjae yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kenapa seolah-olah Donghae tidak ada usaha mempertahankannya? Jadi, dia menyerah begitu saja? Dia ingin berpisah?

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya, ia memakai mantelnya dan membawa dokumen—yang entah apa—bersamanya. Hyukjae masih saja diam mematung ditempatnya, bahkan setelah Donghae memangku Haru dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau tidak mau ikut? Lalu dengan siapa aku akan membicarakan soal perpisahan ini? Dengan Haru?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, ia memakai sweaternya dan mengikuti Donghae masuk ke mobil. Cuaca di luar dingin, di dalam mobil semakin dingin lagi. Padahal, Donghae sudah menyalakan penghangatnya. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif mengajak bicara duluan, mereka menutup mulut mereka dan saling memalingkan wajah.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai sungai Han?"

Sebenarnya Hyukjae sudah bisa menebak, Donghae pasti akan mengajaknya kemari. Banyak kenangan yang terukir di sini, dan mereka mungkin tidak akan sanggup untuk menghapus kenangan yang telah tercipta di sini.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

Hati Hyukjae berdebar, entah apa sebabnya. Padahal semua ini Hyukjae yang membuatnya, tapi kenapa ia berdebar? Kenapa ia takut dengan keputusan yang akan Donghae ambil?

"Aku tidak ingin ada kesepakatan lagi di antara kita."

Hyukjae mendekap Haru semakin erat, ia benar-benar takut. Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi perpisahan?

"Surat cerai ini, aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

Donghae mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari map berwarna cokelat itu, kemudian ia merobek kertas itu tepat di hadapan wajah Hyukjae.

"Dan kesepakatan-kesepakatan ini, aku juga tidak mau melihatnya."

Sekali lagi, Donghae mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan merobeknya. Donghae terus mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dan merobeknya dihadapan Hyukjae. Setelah lembaran kertas itu habis, Donghae menarik tangan kiri Hyukjae. Ia melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Hyukjae kemudian melemparnya ke tengah sungai Han.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mari mulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Hanya ada aku, kau dan Haru. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan, pengkhianatan atau apapun itu. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu, tidak peduli jika cintamu akan terkikis dan habis nantinya. Aku akan terus mencintaimu lebih dan lebih lagi, menanam benih cinta yang baru sehingga meskipun cinta yang lama telah terkikis habis, masih ada benih cinta yang baru."

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae bicara sepanjang itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Hyukjae merasa tersentuh dengan kata-kata Donghae. Mata bening Donghae yang sendu, terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari. Tatapannya sangat hangat dan tulus, tidak pernah Hyukjae melihat tatapan seperti itu.

"Hiduplah denganku selamanya, Hyukjae."

Donghae memasangkan cincin yang baru di jemari manis kiri Hyukjae, ia mengecup kening Hyukjae, lalu turun ke bibir plumnya. Hyukjae masih belum bisa berkata-kata, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan bibir Donghae dibibirnya. Sangat lembut dan hangat.

"Cintai aku seperti orang gila seolah tidak ada hari esok untukmu, tebuslah semua kesalahanmu dengan mencintaiku seumur hidup."

"Hm."

Tidak ada kata yang terucap lagi, mereka kembali saling berpagutan. Melupakan Haru yang ada dipangkuan Hyukjae.

_Aku selalu mengajari diriku sendiri untuk membencimu, tapi cinta yang kau tanamkan begitu dalam. Cinta yang kau tanam terus mendorong jauh rasa benci itu. Sekeras apapun usahaku untuk membencimu dan mendorongmu pergi, pada akhirnya akulah yang mencarimu dan memanggil namamu dalam tidurku..._

.

.

* * *

**EPILOG**

"_Mom_! _Dad_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam? Buka pintunya!"

Suara melengking Haru menghentikan gerakan pinggul Donghae. Gawat! Haru datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"_Ugh_, buka pintunya."

"Sebentar, sayang. Sedikit lagi."

"_Ugh_—_ah_, _no_! buka—_ah_!"

Donghae menutup telinganya, ia tidak mau mendengarkan perintah Hyukjae dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Hanya sedikit lagi mencapai puncaknya dan—

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Gagal! Hyukjae mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, lalu memakai celananya kembali.

"Penisku masih keras, sayang. Belum keluar sama sekali."

"Buka, atau penismu akan keras untuk selamanya."

Sial! Donghae menarik miliknya dari lubang hangat Hyukjae, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil memkai kembali celana dan jasnya. Tak lupa ia juga membereskan meja kerjanya yang berantakan akibat gerakannya dan Hyukjae yang cukup brutal. Setelah di rasa pakaian mereka cukup rapi, Donghae melangkah malas-malasan menuju pintu, ia membukakan pintu dan langsung di sambut oleh wajah masam Haru.

"Harus berapa kali _daddy_ bilang? Jangan panggil ayahmu dengan sebutan _mom_ saat di kantor!"

"Dan harus berapa kali Haru bilang? _Mom_ dan _dad_, dilarang melakukan hal yang iya-iya di kantor!"

_Sial!_

Donghae kalah telak! Ia memang selalu kalah! Haru selalu membuatnya kalah!

.

.

_How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you and longer, if I can._

_How long will I need you? As long as the seasons need to follow their plan._

_How long will I be with you? As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand._

_How long will I want you? As long as you want me to and longer by far._

_How long will I hold you? As long as your father told you, as long as you can._

_How long will I give to you? As long as I live through you however long you say._

_How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you and longer, if I may._

_We're all traveling through time together, every day of our lives. All we can do is do our best to relish this remarkable ride._

_**ELLIE GOULDING - **__**How Long Will I Love You**_

.

.

**END**

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES THIS FIC ^^**

**Hai~ akhirnya end juga...saya ngebut ngedit krn di todong terus sm kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn kkkkkk ^^ **

**Lagu di atas itu, lagu kesukaannya Hyukjae ^^ dia suka bgt sm lagu itu, makanya aku sertakan seklian..artinya so sweet bgt **

**Oke, first, saya minta maaf banget banget kl kalian gak suka sm endingnya...silahkan marah2 di bbm ato line saya aja hehehe insyaallah saya bisa berlapang dada menerima semua kritikan ^^  
**

**Saya minta maaf kl masih aja banyak kekurangan di sana-sininya, saya akan berusaha lebih baik ke depannya. makasih untuk semua dukungannya dan kritik juga sarannya. makasih juga buat yg selalu nyemangatin di BBM maupun Line ^^**

**Saya minta maaf jg kl gak sesuai keinginan kalian dan gak dpt feelnya...**

**Gimanapun, saya sangat berterimakasih sm kalian semua yg selalu mengapresiasi karya saya ^^ kalian berarti bgt buat saya saya jd terus berimprovisasi dan mudah2an ada kemajuan yah ^^**

**Maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu2 yg review tapi sayang sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih sama yg selalu review dan baca karya saya dari awal sampai akhir ^^ makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk**

**Last, saya mau nanya, kl Bad Boy's Trap saya bikin sekuel dan di jadiin series pada tertarik gak? saya gak akan buat kl gak ada tanggapan dr kalian heheh jadi saya akan buat sekuelnya kl banyak yg minat ^^**

**Okay, sekian dan terimakasih...**

**LOVE YOU MORE GUYS! THANKYOU FOR EVERYTHING LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUUUUU **

**Review pls? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
